To See the Light Again
by Puja723
Summary: Spoilers to Super! Based on the new arc in Dragon Ball Super and my Fate's Encounter stories. After seventeen years of suffering at the hands of the Androids and Cell a new threat appears known as Black Goku. This new enemy has caused the future of Trunks's timeline to become nothing but a dead planet. Now Trunks must return to the past once more to bring peace to his world.
1. SOS From the Future

**Well here's a story I'd thought I'd never write. A Dragon Ball Super story.**

 **So whose all hype for the new arc after all the light hearted nonsense with Beerus and Champa an the Universe 6 tournament?**

 **I feel like Dragon Ball Super needed this. Everything in Super so far was just so easy and happy for everyone. I feel like Super didn't need to re tell Battle of the Gods and Resurrection F. They should have just moved on with the Universe 6 tournament.**

 **But whateves, this new arc is here and it is ready to blow our minds away.**

 **At first I was thinking of making this just a one-shot. I'm not sure if I'll make this a full fledged story. Also this story is revolving around my Fate's Encounter fic - I have made several changes to the characters; especially Galina, which I'll be writing more of her in the rewrite to Fate's Encounter.**

 **This fic is rated M because of all the god damn murder this one chapter had and also for possible lemony goodness ;)**

 **Enjoy the first chapter :D**

 **Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation**

* * *

To See the Light Again

Chapter 1 – S.O.S. From the Future

It's been a year since the devastation brought by Android 17, 18, 21, and Cell to this world had ceased. A year of peace and a chance to rebuild everything the people of Earth had lost. Or so they thought, when a black mist appeared engulfing the once blue and bright sky and turning it dark. Buildings that were rebuilt from the Android on slaughter were destroyed within moments. Civilian screams could be heard in the distance. This new enemy spared no one. Ki blasts shot out from the heavens as the screams became louder and then in an instant complete dead silence. The handful of warriors that were still alive in this world never stood a chance.

The boy from the future that warned Goku of the threat of the Androids five years prior to this new threat ran through an empty city. He felt it, that horrible power that killed everyone and left nothing standing gaining closer to him. Now older, Trunks' once lavender hair had turned blue to match his mother's. Desperately trying to hide his ki from this new enemy, he hid in between rubble.

The mist got close enough and manifested a dark hand powering up another ki blast and was suddenly tackled in the air by another being. The brave and stupid warrior thinking he could outmatch this new enemy tried to absorb this new enemy's energy.

Trunks watched in surprise. ' _What does Sai think he's doing?_ ' He thought recognizing the trench coat and hat he had always worn that covered his red messy hair. Trunks then realized since Sai was an android, this new enemy Black wasn't able to sense his ki at all.

The mist now slowly taking shape as a being growled in frustration bewildered by how his energy was being stolen from his body. Black then saw energy absorbers in the palm of his attacker's hand. Almost viciously this new threat to this world savagely grabbed the android by the neck squeezing the metal causing it to bend slowly. He would not be taken by surprise ever again.

"What were you trying to accomplish, android?" Black scoffed cruelly aiming his other hand at Sai's chest. Not even the metal he was made from saved the android from this final act. "Perhaps hell would better suit you." A deadly black ki blast formed in his hand. He grinned cruelly watching the android squirm in his grip and then sent the ki blast spiraling throughout his body. Slowly the metal aptly named Geronium by its creator's namesake slowly began to crack

Trunks clenched his fist knowing there was no way he could fight him like this. He waited and watched as he saw Sai's broken and cracked body hit the ground with a sickening crack. All that was left from the familiar android was his hat with the Red Ribbon army insignia blowing in the wind. He watched as Black continued to fire ki blasts near him and waited for the right time to leave and be reunited with his mother after one year. The empty city was no engulfed in flames.

' _Where are you hiding saiyan?_ ' Black thought. He was searching for Trunks and then took off in the sky leaving a trail of lightning behind.

Trunks sighed in relief and then continued running towards his mother's lab. It was an underground bunker far from Capsule Corp. She was working on fuel for the time machine which was needed once again.

* * *

Trunks landed near the bunker taking a moment to catch his breath. He shook of Sai's death not sure how he would explain to Sai's daughter that her father had died. A soft smile escaped his lips. He missed his mother and after a year of running from Black, home seemed good right about now.

Bulma was diligently working on fuel for the time machine. There was a wheel with bright colored orbs turning and spewing out a bright blue liquid from a pump into a small canister. The older woman stared at her small computer screen typing away commands and key components. Her blue eyes fixated on the small portion of fuel that was in the canister. It was only good for one trip.

"Mother!" Trunks called out to his mother.

Immediately Bulma stopped working and turned around smiling at her son relieved that he was alive.

"Trunks!" Bulma said happily as he walked over to her. "Thank goodness. You look well."

"Yes," Trunks replied with a smile. "You haven't changed either, Mother." He then saw the canister which had fuel for the time machine. It was just a small amount.

"This is enough for a one-way trip," Bulma told him.

"This is all there is?!" Trunks was surprised after all the hard work his mother and Kiwi put in. "After an entire year of hard work the two of you put in?!"

"Don't look so upset," Bulma reassured him. "A one-way trip is all we need. Kiwi is already at Capsule Corp getting the time machine ready."

Hearing this Trunks got concerned. "She's there by herself?!" He almost yelled at his mother.

"Don't worry Trunks," Bulma tried calming him down. "You know how resourceful Kiwi is. She's always tinkering with something. Remember she has arsenal of weapons she made before Black appeared. "She decided to go with you to the past."

Trunks nodded slowly. That much was true, for all the trouble Kiwi always caused him, he was glad to know his adopted sister was able handle things on her own.

"Still, this means we can't come back." Trunks told her.

Bulma had an impish smirk on her face. She knew there would always be a way for her children to come back to her. "There is way," She explained to him. "It's a bit of a gamble though." She said honestly.

Trunks then realized his mother had been in this lab nonstop for a whole year. "You've been working here the whole time," He said to her. "Please rest for a bit."

"Don't worry about _me_ ," Bulma urged her son. "We're in a race against time here." She typed in a few more commands on her key pad. "I thought Sai was going to come get you."

Trunks lowered his head gently. "Black killed him…" He said quietly balling his fists.

Bulma sighed shaking her head. "He should have known better. I understand he's trying to good after all the damage he caused with his Android friends, but rushing out to fight this new enemy was foolish." She sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"What do you mean my Dad is dead?!" A rude voice erupted in the conversation.

Trunks and Bulma turned around and they saw a child about nine years old. The girl was balling her fists and angrily sneering at the blue haired saiyan. Her purple shirt and blue leggings were mildly ripped due to the fact that she too was on the run from Black just like everyone else.

"What did you do to my Dad?!" The girl screamed kicking Trunks' knee with little to no effort. "Did you kill him like you killed my mom and uncle?!" This girl was Sai's and Android 18's daughter. She was conceived around the time Trunks had made his first trip to the past. The small girl was so bitter towards Trunks that he had killed her mother.

"Erin…" Bulma tried to calm the girl down. "Don't take it out on Trunks. He did nothing wrong."

Erin's light blue eyes flared angrily. "I hate all of you!" She cried grabbing her yellow jacket off of a crate and ran off.

"Erin…!" Trunks called out to her. "It's not safe for you out there!"

The small girl stopped at the top of the stairs of the bunker. "Like I'm supposed to believe a murdering saiyan like you!" She scoffed and ran out.

Trunks frowned seeing the small girl run. He had always felt guilty for killing Android 17 and Android 18 for this reason. This girl was just brought into this world at the wrong time. He knew even if he did go after her, what would stop Black from killing him too. This was an unfortunate sacrifice he had to make. Heading back to the time machine was his only hope.

Bulma finished typing in the commands to release the canister of fuel for the time machine sealing it so it wouldn't spill out or break. "We need to hurry and take this straight to Capsule Corporation."

"I'll take this to Kiwi," Trunks replied. "You rest here, Mother." He observed how tired and exhausted she looked from working so hard on the fuel for the time machine. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

"I'm going, too!" Bulma urged her son with confidence. "You never know what might happen," She told him. "If you go alone, and he were to attack you," She was referring to Black lifting up the canister of fuel for the time machine. "If this tank gets destroyed, this past year will have been for nothing."

There was no arguing with his mother. "I understand." He nodded.

"Also Trunks…" She looked at her son. "Never forget how many lives were lost in order to create this energy." Her voice was stern yet sad. "Promise me that you _must_ succeed. Even if it means throwing away everything you have." Her blue eyes softened at her son's solemn expression. "I know living here in this world and time hasn't been happy for you. You miss her don't you?"

Trunks said nothing because he knew who her mother was referring to. It didn't matter right now, he would see her again.

"You are everyone's hope, Trunks." Bulma said to him.

"I know." Trunks nodded. ' _And she is my hope_ …' He thought thinking of Galina, the half saiyan daughter of Son Goku which he had left behind. It ached in his heart that he had to leave her once Perfect Cell was destroyed in the present by Gohan and Galina. That was about nine years ago for her. He wondered if she had moved on after all these years of waiting.

"All right, let's go." Bulma smiled at Trunks holding the canister of fuel. "Mai's waiting, too."

Suddenly the lab exploded. Swiftly Trunks grabbed his mother shielding her from the explosion. The computer and equipment were all demolished within moments. Bulma's fingers tightly held onto the canister of fuel for the time machine.

"The equipment…" Trunks gasped.

The eerie black mist that engulfed the entire city made its way down the bunker. Bulma was the first to react as she turned around noticing it. Quickly she handed Trunks the canister of fuel.

"Trunks! Go!" She urged her boy as explosions from ki blasts continued destroying the lab.

Trunks looked around as the smoke around him cleared. He searched for his mother, but she was nowhere near her. "Mother!" He shouted and then he saw it. Demonic red eyes gleaming in the mist. Being held by her lab coat by Black was Bulma. She tried to struggle, but even she knew this was the end for her.

"Mother!" Trunks screamed.

"Go!" Bulma urged him.

Trunks watched in horror as he held the canister in his hand. There was nothing he could do to help her. He was low on energy since there was barely any food to eat and he was always running for his life. He couldn't even go super saiyan.

"Go! Hurry!" Bulma yelled at him.

Trunks squeezed his fists. He needed to do something to save his mother. Black took the opportunity watching the boy's face and formed a ki blast in his hand and fired it.

The aftermath of the blast caused Trunks to go flying away from his mother. He landed on a small body and once he knew who it was he gasped. "Erin…" The small girl never made it out of the bunker door. He then turned to Black who still had Bulma in his grip as the entire lab collapsed.

He watched as the smoke and flames engulfed his mother. She was gone now too. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he tightly held onto the canister of fuel for the time machine. This was their only hope _. 'Mother…_ ' He thought as he kept on running. ' _What am I supposed to tell Kiwi?_ ' As he ran through the burning streets and buildings. ' _No matter what it takes, I'll come back here. No matter what it takes, I'll save this world!'_

* * *

Trunks continued running through empty cities. There was absolutely no sign of life at all through these cities. He hid behind a building suppressing his ki to prevent Black from following him. Black had decimated everything and everyone. He reached a safe haven. An abandoned building where a friend lives here. He ran into the hall way. There was no source of electricity in this building. It was just barely standing on its own. He knocked on the door and became anxious when no one was answering the door.

"Trunks!" A voice called out from the halls. Mai was standing there and Trunks was relieved that she was alright. She once belonged to Pilaf's gang back when Goku and Bulma were just children.

"What the hell took you so long!" Another voice roared from behind Mai. It was Kiwi and her green eyes had fire in them directed at her brother. She was wearing a Capsule Corp logo apron which was hiding her orange shirt. Splotches of black oil were on her face. Her teal jeans and brown gloves were worn and tattered form all the hard work she was doing on the time machine.

"Mai…!" Trunks was out of breath from running. "Kiwi, what are you doing here?"

"I brought her here from Capsule Corp." Mai told him.

"Yeah I was waiting on you and mom to come back so we can all go to the past already! I'm done fixing the time machine all we have to do is put fuel into it." She then looked for Bulma. "Where is mom?"

Trunks had no idea how to break the news to Kiwi. So he just told her what happened. "In order to help me get away, she…," He paused feeling helpless again. The first time was with Gohan's death when the androids killed him and then they went after Galina, and finally Pan, and now his own mother. Tears began to trickle down his face. "Black…! That damned bastard…!" He clenched his fist. "He can sense my ki now." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Mother's equipment is also destroyed…along with Sai and his daughter…."

Kiwi was completely distraught by this news. She leaned against the wall. "Y-You couldn't help her!" She screamed at Trunks and softly wept.

Mai held Kiwi in her arms and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"We still have a chance Kiwi…" Trunks told his mourning sister over their mother. He held the canister of fuel in his hands. "This is the energy that Mother risked her life to extract." He held onto it with his life. "With this we can go back to the past."

* * *

In the present timeline it has been approximately nine years since the events of defeating Cell. Seven years after Cell's demise, Goku was resurrected after fighting a fearsome creature called Majin Buu. The creature created by a great wizard named Bibidi never had any intentions of hurting people after he had befriended the might champion Hercule Satan. Gohan had started going to high school where he had met Hercule's daughter, Videl. After Majin Buu's defeat the two go married and had a daughter named Pan. Sai was working hard to amend for the crimes he had caused under Dr. Gero's influence. He was trying to redeem himself to the people of Earth and began working as a one-man construction worker. Helping people rebuild their homes in East City. Galina had finished her formal education and started studying to become a chef, which pleased the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis to no end.

Once Kid Buu was destroyed six months later, the fighters of Earth went head to head with the God of Destruction who was looking for the legenadary Super Saiyan God. Discovering that it was Goku, the two battled which ended in a stalemate. Beerus offered not to destroy Earth due to the fact that Earth had wonderful things to eat. When that was over a year later Frieza was resurrected back to life. He had achieved a new transformation after training for four months. However, his new golden form was no match for Goku's and Vegeta's super saiyan blue form. It was the true form of Super Saiyan God.

Frieza's demise didn't bring peace to the warriors of Earth. Whis and Beerus had informed the Z-fighters that there were other universes besides their own and that there were also Gods of Destruction in each universe. Universe 6 in particular was the universe that mirrored the main universe. That was where Champa and Vados – Beerus' and Whis's siblings offered to host a tournament of universes. The fighters of Universe 7 went head to head with the fighters from Universe 6 where they had met the Omni-King or the God of everything.

Galina stood beside Goten and Chi-Chi. She watched as her father and Piccolo were harvesting cabbages.

"Dad are you sure you don't want any help?" Galina asked him. Her hair had grown down to her waist after all these years. She was now twenty-five years old. She enjoyed these peaceful times but was always ready to defend the Earth. She had achieved super saiyan 2 when Frieza showed up almost killing Gohan because the young saiyan gave up fighting to be with his family. Tying her long black hair in a ponytail she then added, "I've got to get home soon and make lunch." She held cans of ramen in her hands which she made herself.

"I'll help!" Goten offered raising his tiny hand.

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi scolded the small boy. "Don't you have a test next week Goten? You have to study!"

Hearing this Goten pouted. "But I wanna help too!"

Goku affectionately patted Goten's head gently ruffling his hair. "It's alright Goten." He reassured the small boy. "That's why I have Piccolo here." He smiled at the Namekian all proud of the harvest he had worked so hard on. Despite enjoying fighting, Chi-Chi forced her husband to get a job as a farmer. They needed money for Goten's education.

Galina smiled at her little brother. "It's alright Goten don't be sad," She tried to cheer her little brother up. "After your done studying why don't you help me making lunch." She looked at all the cabbages and carrots being tossed into giant dumpsters to take home.

"I thought you had a date?" Goten asked curiously.

"A date?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with another boy." She desperately wanted Galina to get married and have children of her own one day.

Galina huffed at her mother's assumptions. "Mom, calm down," She explained. "My date decided to cancel on me. Said he had other plans, so I'll be spending the day at home…. again." After Trunks left for the future, Galina tried going out with boys, but her dates were never successful. Due to her saiyan genes, her dates would always be afraid of her because of how effortlessly she would break things on accident. Whether it was dishes or tables or even a small cafe. She never meant to do any of those things on purpose, she just couldn't control her strength. So she gave up on dating men for a while and decided to spend it with her family.

Krillin soon arrived wearing his red taco's shirt and watched Goku and Piccolo working. "That's odd, I thought Goku would be with Vegeta training with Whis."

At that moment, Goku stopped working and held his two fingers up to his forehead. The moment he sensed Vegeta's ki on Beerus's planet, he disappeared taking a patch of lettuce and the ramen Galina had made with him.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"There goes Dad again." Galina giggled.

Chi-Chi looked at Krillin. "What are you just standing around for! Help Piccolo!"

* * *

Vegeta was training with Whis on Beerus's planet.

"Such a shame Vegeta, you haven't been able to hit me at all today." Whis said.

This only irritated the saiyan prince. Clenching his fists, the proud prince let out a cry and transformed into his super saiyan blue form. He rushed at Whis with all his might only to headbutt Goku as he appeared with his instant transmission technique.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Goku roared in pain rubbing his head.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta growled at his rival.

"No fair, Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "You can't just train here on your own!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta scowled. "You're just too slow on the uptake!"

Beerus interrupted the two intimately staring the head of lettuce Goku had in his hand.

"Oh Lord Beerus…"! Goku said politely.

"Didn't you bring anything for me?" The God of Destruction asked.

Goku looked at the head of lettuce and handed it over to him. "Uh…here you go!"

Beerus looked at the head of lettuce. "What? What is this green ball?"

"It's called lettuce." Goku explained what Earth vegetables were called. "It's fresh from my field! Galina makes great salads with them."

Beerus took the lettuce in hand as Whis approached the God of Destruction. "A so-called early harvest is it? It's really fresh Lord Beerus."

Beerus tore off a piece of lettuce and took a bite. "Oh, it's good!" He said happily. "It's sweet!" He then started sniffing the cans of ramen in Goku's hand.

"Ah, I see there's my favorite delicacy Earth has to offer." Whis smiled. "Shall we take a break from training?"

The others joined Whis and sat down to eat ramen after waiting a full five minutes.

"Five minutes have passed. It is already now." Whis instructed.

"Chow time!" Eagerly and hungry, Beerus, Goku and Vegeta opened their plastic cans of ramen. Inside it was filled with noodles, corn, miso butter, and fish cake.

Sniffing the ramen, Beerus's mouth began to water. "I've never smelled anything like this before!" The four warriors began slurping down the noodles.

"What do you think Lord Beerus?" Goku asked as he watched Beerus eat.

"It's great!" Beerus said eagerly going for more. "Its full-bodied and delicious! What's this flavor called?"

"Miso butter." Vegeta answered.

"One day we may have to bring your daughter here, Goku. So she can cook for us." Beerus suggested almost as if that was an order.

Awkwardly Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know about that Lord Beerus, Chi-Chi might not like that and Galina's happy with her life right now."

"Hmph," Beerus scoffed. "If she was here cooking for us, we could train her too. Your children are too busy with normal lives all the time."

"I can't force them to train and fight all the time." Goku protested. An idea then struck him. "I've got to let the Omni-King try this one day."

Hearing this Beerus panicked. Vegeta noticed how scared Beerus was just from the name.

"All you did was say his name and Lord Beerus looks so scared." Vegeta said.

"Now that you mention it, Lord Beerus was freaked out when he and Champa saw the Omni-King at the tournament." Goku added.

Beerus scowled and continued slurping down his noodles.

"You cannot blame Lord Beerus for being so frightened," Whis replied. "You see, the King of Everything is the single most important person in existence. None stand above him."

"Does that mean he's the strongest?" Goku asked eager to fight him.

Whis sighed. "You saiyans have a nasty habit of judging others based solely on strength.

"The King of Everything doesn't fight." Beerus told Goku and Vegeta. "But he _is_ the strongest. By an insane margin."

"Lord Beerus did explain back at the tournament that the King of Everything can wipe out anything within a blink of an eye," Whis explained. "Naturally this includes evil-doers, planets, galaxies, and even universes. If he felt like it, our entire _world_ would be no more."

"Has that ever happened before?" Vegeta asked curiously becoming concerned. "Has be wiped out an entire universe before?!"

"Oh, yes," Whis answered. "Previously, there were eighteen universes…"

"So that means six universes were…" Vegeta had remembered Whis telling them there were twelve different universes besides their own.

"Those six universes offended him and went up in smoke. Boom." Whis explained.

"Now you understand why we so got nervous when you were chatting with the King of Everything, Goku?" Beerus told the lovable saiyan.

"Well Kakarott is an idiot after all." Vegeta said bluntly.

"I still promised to enter his tournament," Goku replied happily. "Strong guys from every universe are gonna be there."

* * *

Trunks and Kiwi sat in Mai's small home. Kiwi just sat in the corner wanting to be alone. She was still reeling over Bulma's death. Trunks was worried for her sister and wondered if she was going to be alright.

Setting her shot gun aside, Mai walked over to Trunks digging something out of her bag she was carrying. "This time it's not dog food," Mai said handing him a can of cat food. There was nothing in this world. No food to eat at all. They resorted to eating dog and cat food.

The moment Trunks opened the can of food, a small black kitten popped up from behind a crate and began meowing cutely wanting to eat some food.

Trunks smiled at the small animal giving half of the cat food to it.

Happily, the small kitten meowed and ate its fair share. After that the kitten walked over to Kiwi who was crying.

Kiwi stared down at the small kitten as it purred against her leg trying to cheer her up. "You're probably going to die too…" She gingerly patted its head.

Trunks handed Mai the rest of the cat food. "Here." He told her. "You should eat too."

"I'm fine," Mai told him. "Eat it all."

"You should eat too." Trunks replied not really caring about eating food at the moment.

"Well…," Mai was about to protest when her stomach rumbled. "I-If you insist…!" She gobbled down the tin can in an instant. She then looked at the canister of fuel for the time machine. "How far will this take us?"

"One-way." Trunks answered.

"One-way?!" Mai exclaimed. "So there's no way to come back?!"

"Right now, the important thing is to stay alive," Trunks told as he walked over to Kiwi hugging her.

"Get off me!" Kiwi tried shoving him aside. "Why don't you go with your precious girlfriend Mai!"

"Girlfriend?" Mai repeated. "Ha, he wishes." She looked at Trunks. "It would never work. You're still so hung up over that girl you left behind in the past, right?"

Trunks wanted to see Galina most when they returned to the past. He needed a reason to smile again. Trunks slowly let go of her sister. "Besides, Mother said there would be a way to get back."

"Which is…?" Mai asked.

"I don't know…" Trunks sighed. "Still I have faith in my mother."

"First we'll head for Capsule Corporation and then head go back seventeen years into the past." Mai said determined.

Trunks stood up staring out the window for any signs of Black. He held the canister of fuel with all his might as the small kitten hung onto his shoulder. The world I went to so long ago, I have allies there."

"Then what are we waiting around for, let's go before we'll all dead!" Kiwi urged them.

* * *

Trunks, Mai, and Kiwi left the abandoned building and headed straight for Capsule Corporation which had seen better days. The famous yellow dome shaped building was able to withstand everything the androids threw at them, but not this new threat.

Kiwi ran ahead and about to activate the pass code to get inside when she saw Trunks had a nervous look on his face. "What's the matter now?" She asked.

Trunks said nothing and gritted his teeth seeing the black mist forming near them. He quickly handed the canister over to Kiwi. "Get going now!" He told her unsheathing his sword. All the strength and rage he could muster, the half saiyan charged at the mist swinging his sword releasing an energy blade from it.

The mist wasn't even fazed and fired yellow ki blasts at Trunks. Trunks was able to deflect the blasts with his sword as the ki blasts bounced off his sword. Emerging from the wall of flames, the same demonic figure that killed his mother stood right in front of him. On impulse Trunks blocked the dark form's strike with his sword causing it to break.

"Trunks! That idiot he's always losing his sword!" Kiwi shouted putting down the canister and pulled out a blaster rifle which she had made from the remaining materials inside Capsule Corp.

"No! Stay here!" Mai urged her and ran to Trunks's side as she saw him fall. She ran to his side.

"Stay away!" Trunks urged her. "Keep going!"

"What are you talking about!?" Mai screamed at him. "I'll act as a decoy! You and Kiwi are the ones that have to survive!" She told him taking out her shot gun and firing it at the mist.

The form in the mist looked irritated and in an instant fired a ki blast at Mai instantly killing her.

"No!" Kiwi screamed. She was ready to fire at the mist with her rifle.

"Kiwi no!" Trunks screamed at her running to her side. "Mai…!" He held her in his arms feeling her take her last breath. Trunks was so angry at this point. There was nothing he could do for his mother or his comrade in battle. He would make sure he and his sister would survive. "You bastard…!" He glared at the mist as it slowly began to fade.

The mist slowly faded revealing someone that resembled Goku. This was not the Goku everyone knew. This Goku cared little if people lived or died. He was wearing a black and gray gi, the outfit resembled something a kai would wear. On his right here he had on a green potara ear ring.

Kiwi ran to Trunks' side staring at this Black Goku in shock.

Trunks immediately held Kiwi close to her incase Black Goku attacked again.

Black Goku stared at the two of them with no remorse whatsoever. "Finally." He said. "Today is the day that your life comes to end…," He was speaking only Trunks at this point smirking, "Saiyan…"

* * *

 **Well there you have it the first chapter. I apologize in advance if the formatting is a little off. I haven't touched and uploaded anything in a while so I have no idea wtf I'm doing right now lmao.**

 **So I also won't know what's going to happen in this story. This is a first for me xD I'll have to wait and see what happens in Dragon Ball Super next week :D**

 **Kiwi is supplied by my awesome friend Kiyamasho - which is also her pen name on this site. Read her DBZ stories to find out more about the character.**

 **Review :D**


	2. Hope Again

**So I've decided that this supposed one shot I was planning on is now going to be a full fledged fan fic. For as long as this arc runs on Dragon Ball Super. I will be posting chapters every week :D**

 **Definitely after this story is finished I will be going back to my re write of my Fate's Encounter story because you'll notice a lot of things have changed in this story with the OCs.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hope Again

Trunks held Kiwi close to him as he stared at the devastation around him.

"Trunks! We have to go!" Kiwi screamed at him pushing away from his arms, but her brother wasn't listening.

The boy from the future seemed almost too broken to speak to his sister. He had lost everything in this world, there was no point in coming back to this timeline anymore.

"Trunks!" Kiwi yelled. "Are you listening to me!" She grumbled, her green eyes glaring at the boy. She held onto the canister of fuel in her hands. "Fine if you don't want to go! I'll go myself!"

Trunks stared at Mai's dead body in his arms. "Mai…" He choked out grabbing her hand gently squeezing it. Although they were never officially dating or were in a relationship, Trunks had deep feelings for her. He thought he would have finally found someone in his timeline to spend the rest of his life with.

Black grinned watching this tender moment between the two. "Are you done with the farewell, Saiayan?" He asked cruelly.

Trunks glared at him while Kiwi held onto the canister of fuel. She made a dash towards Capsule Corp, it was still intact meaning the time machine was still there.

"It's your turn now." Black maliciously grinned.

' _Should I run?'_ Trunks thought and then noticed Kiwi already heading inside Capsule Corporation. He held onto Mai's hand tighter once more. _'The building is still intact. So, that guy doesn't know about the time machine._ ' He watched as his sister didn't let anything happen to the canister of fuel. ' _If we have a chance to start the time machine…_ ' He smiled faintly as he saw that Kiwi had made it inside. ' _All right_.'

Black watched as Kiwi made it inside Capsule Corp. He wasn't in the least impressed. "Hmph," He scoffed cruelly. "What makes that human girl think she's safe inside?" He then looked at Trunks, who standing there not budging. "Are you going to fight me? You're not going to stop resisting even though you know you can't win." Black mocked. "Saiyans are really interesting."

Meanwhile Kiwi raced down to the lab inside Capsule Corp placing the canister of fuel inside the time machine and typing in several components to start it up. "That idiot better make it inside or else I'm leaving without him!" She sighed, as much as Trunks aggravated her to no end at times, he was all she had left. Both Vegeta and Gohan had died at the hands of the androids, and now Bulma was gone too.

' _Maybe staying in the present would be better for me_.' She thought to herself. ' _At least there I'd have my friends and family.'_ She huffed a little. Her real family, the family that she lost in this time line was still alive in the present. Going back seventeen years into the past would mean that her younger self would be around the same age as Chibi Trunks. ' _But Trunks would be by himself, that dork wouldn't be able to do a single thing without me.'_

Black watched as Trunks continued holding Mai in his arms. He grinned. "Don't worry. Soon I'll send you to the same place as that girl," He then coyly said. "Death is a blessing for foolish human beings."

Anger boiled inside Trunks. He hated how Black was degrading human beings, just like the androids. He let go of Mai's hand squeezing his fist. A gold aura suddenly flashed around Trunks as he transformed into a super saiyan. The ground trembled underneath him as Trunks brought out his full power.

Black just watched smugly. He knew a super saiyan would never be able to defeat him.

"Bastard…!" Trunks roared as his ki continued to rise. "How dare you!?" He balled his fists. "How dare you talk like that about Mai…!" He charged at Black with all his might punching the doppelganger of Goku in the stomach.

Black was taken by surprise momentarily and just laughed at Trunks' attempt to hurt him. Trunks quickly retaliated by spin kicking Black, but Black was too fast and swift blocking each one of the boy's moves. Black was indeed enjoying this fight. He wanted to see what half saiyan's potential was. He punched Trunks, but Trunks evaded keeping one hand on the ground to balance himself and land perfectly. However Black saw his opportunity and punched Trunks in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

Trunks gasped in pain skidding against the ground as Black charged at him. Trunks quickly tried blocking all of Black's blows with his arms until a swift kick from Black knocked him against of the standing buildings of West City. Trunks painfully crashed against the building leaving a giant crater mark against the building. The moment he tried regain his balance, Black kicked him again and then smashed his white boot against Trunks' left arm.

Trunks howled in pain feeling his arm break. Black did not give Trunks time to recover. He bounced into the air and began firing yellow ki blasts. The boy from the future gasped in pain falling to the ground landing beside his sword. He thought it was broken, but the blade was still intact.

Black watched as Trunks was in pain. "This is the end," He said watching Trunks squirm. "What a miserable end for a proud race."

Trunks glared as he saw black power up a black and yellow blast, bigger than the ones he had attacked him with. Black waited for the right time to strike, giving Trunks the opportunity to grab his sword.

"Disappear for good." Black said throwing the blast at Trunks.

Trunks retaliated by throwing his sword at the giant blast. The hilt of the sword came into contact with the blast which hit Black head on. The sword came back to Trunks like a boomerang, who caught it and placed it back in its sheath.

"Damn you!" Black growled.

Trunks didn't give Black another opportunity to attack him again. He raised his hands above his hand in an angle and shouted, " _Masenko_!" He used one of Gohan's techniques to distract Black enough so he could get inside Capsule Corp and join his sister.

* * *

The time machine was ready and Kiwi anxiously waited for Trunks to come back. She could feel what was happening since the fight outside had leveled the lab a little. "I swear to Kami if he's dead I'm leaving his dead body here!" She then turned around hearing Trunks walking in. He was in terrible shape.

"You idiot!" Kiwi slapped his arm, the one Black had broken. "You should have just came in with me instead of trying to fight him!"

Trunks winced in pain. "I had to distract him Kiwi…" He groaned in pain. "Now we have a better chance of getting to the past."

"The time machine's ready!" Kiwi told him. "Let's go!"

The two didn't waste any time and got into the time machine. Kiwi looked at her brother. She saw the terrible shape he was in.

"Trunks let me take the controls…" She said to him. "You're in no condition to be flying the time machine."

Trunks was determined to take them both back to the present. "No…it's alright…" He said stubbornly. "It's my job to take us both back to the past."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Fine if you pass out, I'm not carrying out of this vehicle." She replied stubbornly.

The time machine was set for seventeen years in the past. Slowly the engine of the time machine hummed and then roared taking off crashing through the ceiling of Capsule Corp taking to the skies.

"Trunks, look!" Kiwi exclaimed seeing that Black was still there. He was trying to search for Trunks' ki.

"B-Black!?" Trunks growled.

Black sneered not impressed that the two were trying to escape in the time machine. "Trying to escape in that airplane isn't going to work." He mimicked Goku's motions of the Kamehameha wave. Instead of the bright blue ki the blast normally had, this one was dark.

"This is the end for you, Trunks!" Black screamed firing the blast at the time machine. Just as the blast was about to hit the time machine, the time machine disappeared through the time rift. The blast that was intended for Trunks and Kiwi ended up destroying another building.

"What?!" Black looked on surprised and tried sensing where Trunks and Kiwi had gone to. He wasn't able to find them. "They ran away…Where did they go?" Black was completely dumbfounded that he wasn't able to sense them anymore. "They disappeared…"

"That was a close one." Kiwi let out a sigh of relief.

Trunks nodded, his injuries were now getting the better of him.

"Don't worry Trunks..," Kiwi reassured him. "Once we get to the past, you'll get a senzu bean and you'll be alright."

Trunks said nothing to Kiwi. He remembered the sacrifice his mother and Mai had made for them both. ' _This one-way fuel will not go to waste, no matter what!'_ Trunks thought.

"It'll finally be great to see everyone again." Kiwi smiled. "You can be with Galina all you want." She grinned cheekily.

That name brought a faint smile to his lips. He wanted to see her again, he wanted a reason to protect everyone in the present from Black. "Galina…" Trunks whispered the half saiyan's name of Goku's daughter. The person he was eager to see the most and then collapsed against the controls of the time machine.

"Trunks!" Kiwi shouted in concern quickly grabbing the controls to steady the time machine.

* * *

In the present time line at the Son household, Galina was busy in the kitchen cooking all the famous delicacies available from Mount Paozu. Goten was at the table studying just as Chi-Chi had instructed him to.

Goten glanced away from his books and watched his sister cook. "How come your making so much food?" He asked curiously.

Brushing aside a strand of black hair from her face, Galina smiled replying, "Well I know Dad disappeared to see Lord Beerus, he'll probably be bringing him and Whis along. You know how those two love to eat. So I'm making sure everything's perfect." She walked over to a boiling pot on the stove, stirring assorted meats and the handpicked vegetables from their farm. She then walked over to some cooked rice that was ready.

"Galina!" Chi-Chi screamed barging into the kitchen almost crashing into the stove. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Galina jumped in surprise at Chi-Chi's wild entrance. "I'm making lunch…" She said slowly.

"You don't have time for that!" Chi-Chi scolded her daughter. She saw that he daughter was a complete mess with her hair all frizzy and stains on her clothes from cooking. "You're a mess, what's your date going to think when he sees you like this."

"Date?" Galina blinked. "I don't have a date, my date cancelled remember?" The truth was, she didn't really want to go.

Chi-Chi knew the real reason Galina kept on denying all the offers to go out with someone. "Honey it's been nine years," She said to her daughter. "How long are you going to wait for Trunks to come back from the future?" She put her hands on her hips. "I tell you those saiyan men are nothing but good for nothing muscle heads!"

"Mom…." Galina groaned. She heard her mother's infamous saiyans are muscle heads speech so many times before.

"Don't mom me young lady! I just got off the with Gohan. He said one of his coworkers asked you out!" Chi-Chi scolded.

Galina looked away a little. "He did…," She said. "His name is Pie and he seemed nice on the phone, but I didn't want to go. Boys here are weird. They freak out the moment they see how strong are I am."

"Not every guy is like that!" Chi-Chi told her. "Look at Krillin He's human and appreciate strength." She said. That much was true. Krillin was very devoted to his family. He even got a job as a police offer to support Android 18 and Marron.

"I guess he's the only one then…" Galina replied bluntly.

"You don't know what you're saying. Now hurry up and get ready," Chi-Chi said pushing her out of the kitchen. "I had Gohan accept the date on your behalf and he'll be here any minute."

Galina knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it from her mother if she kept on saying no. "Alright, alright I'm going…" She huffed heading upstairs to her room. "But after this I'm not going out with anyone anymore!" She declared.

"That's what you think young lady!" Chi-Chi replied hearing a knock on the door. "He's here!" Chi-Chi smiled rushing to the door to open it. "Galina, hurry up!"

Galina quickly ditched her mother's old fighting outfit grabbing a dress off her bed. The dress was blue and purple floral print that was a perfect. Tying her hair up in a bun, she quickly raced back down stairs.

She saw a young man about a year younger than her. The young man's name was Piexe Espinha. He used to be one of Hercule's disciples until he started working with Gohan at the university. Through Gohan's word of mouth about telling Pie about his family, the young man was starting to like Galina. Today was the day he finally had the courage to ask Gohan about his sister. He wasn't extremely built and wore glasses. The young man brushed aside his brown curly hair and his brown eyes glanced towards Galina as she walked over. The young man was dressed in a casual suit.

He walked in politely handing Galina a small bouquet of lilies. "Wow, you look amazing." He said to her slightly smirking.

"Take care of my little girl and have fun Galina!" Chi-Chi shoved the two out the door and smiled to herself. "Finally my baby girl will have someone in her life!"

* * *

At Capsule Corp, Chibi Trunks was in class. With him was Pilaf, Mai, Shu. They were turned into children by an accidental wish with the dragon balls and were stuck in this form ever since.

A hand brushed against Chibi Trunks. It was Kiwi and in this timeline, she still had her family. They moved to West City seven years ago after Cell had absorbed everyone in Ginger Town. Once her father got a job at Capsule Corp, they all decided to move to West City. She was good friends with Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Hey when are you going to show me all the cool stuff you and Goten do?" Kiwi asked quietly. By "cool" stuff, the small girl wanted to know what is like to fly and fire ki blasts.

Trunks sheepishly blushed. "Um…I guess after class is over and we get some food." He said happily.

Chibi Kiwi looked at her special edition Hercule watch she wore on her wrist. "Great, my Dad doesn't get off until a few hours."

"Okay, this is the last problem." The teacher told the children. "1000-900 x 0.5 is?" The teacher looked on who to call, since Pilaf, Mai, Shu, and Chibi Kiwi were so diligently into their work, the woman looked at Chibi Trunks. "Well, Trunks?"

"I don't know the answer!" Chibi Trunks panicked. He looked at his fingers to count. "Well…1000-900 is 100…" He began jotting down numbers in his notebook.

"Wrong!" Pilaf screamed. "You have to do the multiplication first."

"Multiplication?" Trunks asked.

Pilaf nodded going into his explanation. "For example, I have 1,000 zeni and I'm going to buy a teacup with a list price of 900 zeni, but… Multiplying with 0.5 means that the final cost is 5% of the list price. Meaning a house wife can buy it at a half-price sale!" He said proudly.

"He's right about that." Chibi Kiwi said with small nod.

Chibi Trunks just looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"The new price of the teacup is 450 zeni." Pilaf said. "1,000 zeni minus 450 zeni is 550 zeni. It means you'll still have 500 zeni left with you! With that you can have a bowl off beef or maybe a sweet dish instead? So precisely, that is the solution, teacher!"

The teacher looked at Pilaf and his extreme method of finding the answer. "I-It is correct," The teacher replied. "You explained it in a complex way, almost like an old man would. Well done."

The other kids clapped for Pilaf's obscure explanation.

"Awesome! Not bad Pilaf!" Chib Trunks cheered.

Pilaf raised his tiny hands in the air taking in all the praise. "If you want, I can give you private lessons after lunch!"

The teacher looked at the grandfather clock on the wall which began dinging. "Okay it's time to leave everyone," The teacher told the children. "Let's go and eat something delicious for lunch."

The kids all grabbed their things and headed out the door eager to eat.

"Yay, Trunks, boy," Pilaf happily looked at Trunks while walking down the halls of Capsule Corp. "Thank you very much for looking after us!"

"Exactly!" Mai agreed. "Thanks for inviting us in."

Chibi Trunks looked at Mai in confusion. "What? When did I say that?"

"On the boat during your mom's birthday party. "You said 'come in and go whenever you want'." She winked at the small boy.

Kiwi snickered. "I think she likes you." She teased the boy.

Chibi Trunks awkwardly looked away and blushed a little. "Well…its cause I thought you guys could use some help." He then grabbed her hand. "L-Lets hurry up and grab something to eat before it's all gone!" He told her racing down the halls taking Mai with him. Kiwi followed close behind.

"Hands...!" They're holding hands!" Shu screamed.

"Boy, you're so daring!" Pilaf shouted completely scandalized by Chibi Trunks' actions.

* * *

Pie had brought Galina to a very fancy restaurant in West City. It was exclusive restaurant. People had to make reservations months in advance to get reservations here.

Awkwardly Galina looked at Pie as she stared at entrance of the restaurant. "So what's your name?" She asked curiously not getting his name earlier.

Pie flashed Galina a charming gentle smile. "My name's Piexe Espinha but friend's call me Pie," He told her. His cheeks turned red clearly shy around her. "Gohan said you really like to eat and this is the best restaurant around."

Galina face palmed over her brother's stupid accusations. "Don't listen to my brother and his stupid accusations," She giggled lightly. "I'm just a plain and simple girl."

Hearing this Pie became worried. "Would you like to go somewhere else?" He asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Not wanting to hurt Pie's feelings, Galina shook her head. "No…it's alright," She replied smiling. "We're already here, so we might as well eat."

Politely Pie opened the door for Galina leading her inside. The maître looked at the two walking in and scoffed at what they were wearing. This restaurant was known for people wearing extravagant clothing not something so casual.

"Can I help you?" The maître asked rudely.

Galina's hand slowly balled into a fist because how rude he was being to them.

Pie who didn't take notice said, "Yeah, we have a reservation for Espinha."

Galina lightly glared at the maître. "What's his problem…!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Pie asked as the maître looked for Pie's name.

Before Galina could explain herself, the maître replied with a long suffering sigh, "I see you do have a reservation." The maître waved over a waiter to them.

Galina leered at the maître. "Nothing..." She said following the waiter to their table which was by the kitchen.

* * *

Out on the deck of Capsule Corp, the children were busy happily eating their food when the time machine suddenly appeared.

"W-What's that?!" The teacher exclaimed in horror. "Is that an alien spaceship?!"

"Oh wow! A real space ship!" Chibi Kiwi looked on in excitement.

The children looked up at the time machine as it slowly landed near Capsule Corp. Immediately Chibi Trunks flew over to the time machine. He brushed his hand over the glass dome removing the dust that was covering who or what was inside. He looked surprised when he saw Future Trunks and Future Kiwi passed out inside it.

"T-There are people in here…" Chibi Trunks stammered in disbelief and looked at Future Kiwi. She and Chibi Kiwi looked extremely identical to one another. "The lady inside here looks a lot like you Kiwi!" Chibi Trunks told her.

"What?!" Chibi Kiwi screamed. "Are you sure?"

"Be careful!" Pilaf warned the boy. "It might be an alien."

"Isn't it better to call Vegeta?" The teacher asked.

"Why? Chibi Trunks was almost insulted. "If it's an alien, I can surely beat him myself!"

"Look there…" The teacher was pointing to the side of the time machine where it read "Capsule Corp". The teacher gasped hiding behind the children. "It says Capsule Corporation."

Chibi Trunks saw the words Capsule Corp written on the time machine and replied, "You're right. I wonder if we had a product like this?"

Chibi Kiwi looked at Chibi Trunks. "Maybe they're some new employees for the company." She suggested.

"Someone call mom." Chibi Trunks told them urgently.

"Hey Shu, go get her." Pilaf ordered the small dog.

"Why should I?!" Shu exclaimed.

"Hurry up and go!" Pilaf screamed at him. "Since you're a dog, you'll be the fastest!"

Shu immediately ran inside to get Bulma.

* * *

Bulma was inside her lab working on something for the company. She looked at Sai who had eagerly volunteered to help. Sai was extremely desperate in finding a life partner. Since Android 18 was now married with Krillin, he decided to help any female in need and hoped he would end up with somebody.

"Thank you for coming here at such short notice, Sai." Bulma said. With Vegeta gone to train with Whis I needed someone to move all this heavy equipment."

"It's no problem, Bulma." Sai replied with a soft smile.

"You know for all the flack everyone gives you, I'm glad we have an android on our side." She said with a kind smile. "You've made your mistakes, but people need to learn to move on."

Sai flushed at Bulma's kindness. "You know I was thinking when you aren't busy… maybe we can go out for coffee..."

Before Bulma could reply, Shu came racing into the room. "Miss Bulma!" Shu shouted. "There's some crazy contraption with the Capsule Corp logo on it! It came out of nowhere! There's a young man with blue hair inside it!"

"What?!" Bulma gasped in surprise. "Take me to them!" She got onto her hover scooter and followed Shu outside.

Sai twitched a little. This always happened to him no matter where he went. He was starting to think he would spend the rest of his life single.

Once outside, Bulma saw the words scribbles across the words "HOPE" on the time machine. The word was defaced by Future Kiwi, who had hated that Trunks went without her to the present the first time around to warn Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters of the android threat years ago.

She gently placed her hand against the scribbled word. "Hope…" She said quietly.

"You know about this, mom?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"The people inside, are they unconscious?" Bulma asked. "Is he a young man with blue hair?"

Chibi Trunks nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He then said. "There's also a lady inside that looks a lot like Kiwi, mom."

Bulma gasped. She knew about Future Kiwi, through Trunks when he decided to stay and help everyone defeat the androids and Cell. "This is bad!" She exclaimed opening the hatch of the time machine.

Carefully Chibi Trunks grabbed his future self and Future Kiwi setting them down in a gazeebo.

Bulma took a hold of Future Trunks's hand. He was in bad shape.

"What are you talking about Trunks!?" Chibi Kiwi screamed outraged to the small saiyan. "That woman looks nothing like me! She's all dirty!"

"Hang in there." Bulma held onto both Future Trunks and Kiwi's hands. "I'll call Vegeta immediately."

"We should take them to a hospital." The teacher urged.

"I have a better idea." Bulma suggested. She got on her scooter and quickly raced back inside Capsule Corp.

"Why is there a need to call Vegeta?" Shu asked curiously.

"What relationship does Vegeta have with these two?" Mai asked looking at the unconscious Future Trunks and Future Kiwi.

"Could this be that they are illegitimate children?!" Pilaf quickly assumed.

The children all looked at Pilaf in shock.

"You have a brother and sister?!" Chibi Kiwi asked Trunks in surprise.

Chibi Trunks had no idea how to answer.

"Yeah! You two look similar!" Mai said looking at Future Trunks. "He looks just like you!"

Chibi Trunks gasped in surprise. "N-No way!" He wondered what secrets his parents were hiding from him all these years.

* * *

Pie politely pulled out Galina's seat for her. "Well...at least we'll get our food fast." He said not minding they were near the kitchen.

"Well yeah," Galina agreed. "That's an advantage to being near the kitchen."

Pie looked at the menu and ordered appetizers for them both. "So, Galina, what are you into? I already know you like food."

Galina smiled. "Well yeah eating food is in my genes," She replied. "That's why I plan on becoming a chef one day."

Hearing this Pie smirked. "Well maybe our second date we could try cooking for ourselves...," He said happily. "I enjoy martial arts. I'm a trainer at the Satan Dojo here in town."

Galina looked surprised. She didn't expect to hear that from Pie because of how scrawny he looked. "You like to fight too?" She asked. "You're the only person I've known besides my family and friends that likes to fight."

Pie smiled at Galina. "So how come a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend yet? That's pretty weird."

Galina cheeks flushed a little. "Er…well there is someone I've had my eye on for years…,but he left years ago before I got the chance to tell him."

Not understanding the dilemma Galina was facing, Pie smiled. "Well that's his loss then. Now you're with me." He said happily. "I won't leave you for anything."

For a brief moment Galina let out a tiny gasp. She felt it, his ki – Future Trunks' ki. ' _No way…it's not possible…'_ She thought to herself.

Pie looked at Galina concerned. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Not wanting to be rude and end the date early because she thought she sensed Future Trunks Galina replied, "Ah…no…I thought I saw a rat…" Her thoughts started to wander. ' _But what if it is him…what if this is my only chance to see him again…_ ' Her heart raced clenching her fist against the napkin she held.

"A rat?!" Pie exclaimed. "What kind of restaurant is this?" Immediately he got up from his seat. "Let's get out of here, Galina." He took her hand and walked out of the restaurant.

Galina pulled her hand away from Pie's. "Pie…I'm really sorry, can we reschedule?" She asked.

Pie frowned. "Are you mad because I chose a restaurant that had a rat in it?" He asked.

"No…it's not that…" Galina sighed. "You're a sweet guy and all but it wouldn't be fair to you since I'm still hung over that guy I told you about."

Pie nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "Try to work things out with him and if it doesn't work I'll be waiting." He gave her small peck on the cheek. "I've got to get to the Dojo anyway. I'll see around Galina." He waved at her and ran off.

Galina gently placed a hand against her cheek smiling a little. She then turned to the direction of Capsule Corp. _'Trunks…are you really here?_ ' She thought taking to the air and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Bulma screamed. "Where did I put it?!" She frantically searched her lab for something important dumping items from drawers and boxes onto the floor. "It's not here! Where did I put it! This is so frustrating!"

She lifted a small compact from one of her messy drawers and sighed in relief. "Found it!" She got onto her scooter heading back to where she had left everyone.

"Whis! Whis! Whis!" She spoke into the compact. "Respond already!"

On Beerus's planet, Whis, Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta had finished their ramen.

"It was delicious!" Beerus said happily.

Suddenly Whis's staff began to blink. He picked it up and smiled. "Yes, hello!"

"Whis!" Bulma's frantic voice and face came from the staff.

"Oh my, that communication device came in use, for once." Whis said with a smile. "Is this about more delicious food?"

"Huh?" Bulma gasped.

"I appreciate the thought, but we just finished a delicious meal." Whis told her.

"It's not about that," Bulma replied urgently. "I need to speak to Vegeta immediately."

"Huh? What happened Bulma?" Goku asked hearing his friend's panicking.

"Goku, your there too? That's good." Bulma said.

"Hey you!" Beerus screamed at Bulma. "We didn't give you that device to have a friendly chat!"

"This isn't a friendly chat!" Bulma shouted. "It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked his wife.

"Can you both see this?" Bulma asked them moving the communication device towards where Future Trunks and Future Kiwi were lying unconscious. "It's Trunks and Kiwi from the future! They've come back in this horrible state!"

"WHAT!?" Both Chibi Trunks and Kiwi screamed hearing their names.

"So, both the brothers have the same name?!" Pilaf continued throwing his conspiracies at everyone.

Mai looked at Chibi Kiwi. "I think your parents might have had an affair with someone too!"

"T-That's impossible! My parents would never do something so outrageous! It's just me and my little brother Melon!" Chibi Kiwi screamed in distress.

"T-This situation seems like a naughty scandal." Shu told his friends.

"S-Scandal!?" Mai screamed.

Pilaf looked at Chibi Trunks. "Trunks…It seems as though your mother and father have been keeping a big secret from you."

"Will you guys shut up for a moment!" Bulma shouted at the children.

The children nodded their heads and remained quiet.

"Goku do you have any senzu beans on you?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry! I don't have any right now." Goku answered.

"Use your instant transmission and bring some from Korin's Tower!" Vegeta told him. He didn't want to waste any time.

"A-Alright! I'll go get some. But first I need to sense some one's power in order to bring them the senzu beans."

"Bulma, is Trunks…er Young Trunks with you?" Vegeta asked realizing he now had to differentiate between Chibi Trunks and Future Trunks.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, he's right here."

"Good! Tell Trunks to raise his power as high as he can!" Vegeta told her.

Bulma looked at Chibi Trunks. "You heard Vegeta, Trunks!"

Chibi Trunks was still distressed as to what was happening. "B-But mom…who is that?" He asked pointing to Future Trunks.

"Don't ask questions right now, just do as your told!" Bulma shouted.

Chibi Trunks nervously nodded and ran out of the gazeebo powering up to a super saiyan and raised his ki for Goku to sense.

"Yes!" Goku said happily sensing Chibi Trunks's ki. "Let's go, Vegeta!"

"This might be interesting." Beerus said to Whis. "Should we go as well?"

"Sounds good," Whis agreed. "We might stay for dinner too."

"Alright, everyone hang onto me." Goku told them as he placed his two fingers on his forehead concentrating on Chibi Trunks's ki. Within a blink of an eye they all arrived back on Earth at Capsule Corp.

* * *

Galina rushed towards Capsule Corp and then stopped in midair as she felt Chibi Trunks's ki rising. "That's Chibi Trunks…" She gasped in concerned having no idea what was happening. ' _Is Trunks is in trouble…_ ' She thought of Future Trunks. Not wanting to waste any more time, she flew towards Capsule Corp landing there as she saw Goku come back with a bag of senzu beans from Korin's Tower.

"Dad!" She cried out to Goku. "What's going on?!"

Goku looked at Galina. He saw her in the dress and asked, "Where were you, Galina? Why are you wearing that dress?"

"I was on a date…what's going on?" Galina asked urgently and saw Future Trunks and Kiwi lying in the gazeebo. "Trunks!" She screamed rushing to him.

"Don't worry Galina, they'll be alright." Bulma reassured her as Vegeta handed her senzu beans. She fed them to Future Trunks and Kiwi.

Kiwi was the first to wake, her green eyes fluttered open. She saw everyone staring at her worriedly, while Chibi Kiwi was freaking out along with Chibi Trunks. She smiled at them. "We made it…" She looked at Future Trunks and shook him. "Hey wake up, Trunks, we made it!"

"Trunks…" Bulma called to Future Trunks as he slowly woke up. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Galina smiled relieved seeing Future Trunks wake up. ' _He came back…_ ' She thought happily trying to hold back tears. ' _After all these years…thank Kami he's alright…_ '

"Pull yourself together, Trunks!" Goku told him.

At the sound of Goku's voice, something inside Future Trunks snapped. All he heard and all he saw was Black, taking away everything from him and Kiwi. Sai, Erin, Bulma, and Mai, they were all dead because of him in the future. Anger raged inside him as he balled his fist shooting out of bed.

"Trunks!" Future Kiwi gasped as she slightly moved towards Bulma gently hugging her.

"Trunks…" Galina called to him.

"Hey Trunks…are you alright?" Goku asked the future boy.

Future Trunks couldn't take it anymore, he had to act, he had to stop Black. He wasn't going to lose any more people he loved. Everyone was taken aback as Future Trunks raised his fist at Goku screaming in pure rage at the full blooded saiyan.

Galina's heart nearly fell into the pit of her stomach as she saw Future Trunks attack her father. ' _Trunks… what are you doing…._ ' She thought.

Goku was quick to retaliate and he grabbed Trunks's arm equally confused as everyone else as to why he was being attacked.

" _You…bastard…!"_ Future Trunks screamed at Goku in pure rage.

* * *

 **I really hope this arc runs for a long time, but judging from the episode preview from yesterday's episode, it looks like Black already shows up in the present xD**

 **I don't want this to be like a 5 chapter fic rofl. Well we'll see what happens with this arc :D**

 **In the mean time review :D**


	3. A Message From the Future

**I enjoyed this episode and writing this chapter was a blast for me xD I had a lot of fun writing it. Hopefully the show will have some down time so I can at least put some lemony goodness in this story xD**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Message from the Future

In the Future, Black continued to search for Trunks. He was extremely agitated that he was unable to find Trunks. The proof was in the destroyed West City. Flames engulfed all the buildings and Capsule Corporation was barely standing.

"What's going on?" Black wondered. "I tried looking everywhere on this planet…" There was a ring on his index finger on his right hand. "But I can't seem to find his ki anywhere…" A dark aura surrounded him as he tried searching for Trunks's ki, but he couldn't find it at all. "Where are you, Trunks?" He fired off ki blasts at destroyed abandoned buildings. Gritting his teeth in frustration gazing up at the sky he said, "At that time…" He remembered Trunks and Kiwi escaping in the time machine. "They disappeared in that airplane…" He referred to the time machine as an airplane.

Black flew above Capsule Corporation. There was a giant hole in the dome shaped building where the time machine had crashed through.

"From _this_ spot…" He muttered looking around. The ring on his finger began flashing a deep white color. This ring was known as a Time Ring. It was used by Kais to travel back and forth through time. Once activated a temporal time pocket is created between the past, present, and future to the owner's desired destination. Black stared at the ring on his finger. "The Ring of Time is reacting?" He watched as the ring on his finger shot a beam through the sky opening up a temporary time pocket which allowed him to travel through time.

* * *

"You bastard!" Trunks screamed at Goku. He was so angry at Goku because he thought the happy lovable saiyan was Black. Everyone continued watching in shock at was happening.

' _Trunks, what the hell are you doing?!'_ Future Kiwi screamed in her head as she held onto Bulma. Not that she wasn't proud of her brother for lunging at Goku, she was extremely worried.

' _Trunks…_ ' Galina watched horrified. There were tears in her eyes. She never imagined him wanting to attack Goku like this. She balled her fists anxiously.

Coming out of Capsule Corp, Sai walked over to the gazeebo seeing the drama unfolding. He stood behind Galina putting a hand on her shoulder. He flashed a smile watching what was unfolding. "What did your stupid Dad do now to make Trunks so angry?" He was almost happy that Trunks was attacking Goku so violently. ' _Maybe she'll finally give up on Trunks. He did leave her for nine years._ ' He thought.

Galina shot a glare at him. She knew Goku did stupid things most of the times, but she never liked it when someone spoke so rudely to her parents or someone she cared for. She shoved him away from her and watched as Goku held on Trunks's fist.

"What's the matter Trunks?" Goku asked as he held onto his fist. "It's me."

Bulma gently brushed Kiwi aside and walked over to Trunks slapping him hard across the face. "What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at her son from the future.

Kiwi's jaw dropped and everyone else looked stunned. Trunks touched his cheek and looked around slowly coming to his senses. He was not in the future and the person he was looking at was not Black at all. He and Kiwi had made it to the past.

"G-Goku.." Trunks stammered looking at the saiyan. "Is that really you Goku? You're Alive?" He was confused as to how Goku was alive because he knew for sure he died during their battle with Cell. "I'm certain that while fighting Cell…"

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly realizing how much Trunks didn't understand. "Well…A lot of things happened and I was revived." He told the boy from the future.

Trunks immediately bowed his head in a form of apology to the happy full blooded saiyan. "I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"So that's all it takes to snap Trunks out of a mental breakdown?" Kiwi pondered grinning a little. "Just a slap in the face."

"You surprised me…" Goku said halfheartedly. "But it has been a while."

Bulma sternly looked at her future son. "Hey Trunks, what's going on?"

Trunks turned around facing his mother from the past and immediately tears appeared in his eyes.

Galina looked at him frowning at how much pain he was in. Something terrible must have happened in the future was her first and only thought.

"One incident after another… and this is a major one." Mai said softly to Pilaf, Shu, and Chibi Kiwi.

"It's a big scandal." Shu agreed.

Chibi Kiwi looked at her future self. "I still say she looks nothing like me." The small girl scoffed. "I'm going home before this gets way out of hand." She ran inside Capsule Corp not wanting to be a part of this scandal.

Future Kiwi saw a glimpse of her younger self and smiled wondering how things were going for her in such a peaceful timeline. _'Lucky brat._ ' She thought dismissively since her younger self was living such a happy timeline.

"Mother…" Future Trunks slowly walked over to his mother still reeling over the fact that he still had a mother in this timeline. The boy from the future sank to his knees holding onto his mother's hands.

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Bulma's stern voice soon became soothing and soft as she saw her son struggled to speak because he was so choked up over what had happened in his timeline. "What happened?"

Beerus stood beside Chibi Trunks. "Hey brat." He replied. "If I'm not mistaken, your name is Trunks too, right?"

Chibi Trunks looked at Beerus nodding.

"I see." Whis replied. "Someone's messing with time."

"We made it to the past…" Future Trunks said quietly he thought about everything he had lost in the future slowly letting go of his mother's hands.

"Trunks…" Galina finally got the courage to say his name. Trunks felt warm arms around him and smiled, something he hadn't done in over a year. He placed his hand on top of Galina's gently squeezing it. Right then and there he swore to Kami, he wouldn't let Black take her away from him.

"Galina…" Trunks smiled at her. He slowly eyed the dress she was wearing. It wasn't revealing at all, it just fit her so perfectly. He reached out gingerly pulling out a hair clip from the girl's hair. Her hair was styled in the same way Future Bulma's was which was something he needed time to get used to. He watched as her long hair slowly fell framing her face and cascading down to her waist. This was how he wanted to see her. "You look beautiful…" He brushed his hand against her cheek.

Galina's cheeks lightly flushed. "I…I was on a date.." She told him honestly. "But I cut it short when I sensed your ki."

Sai watched this all unfold and huffed under his breath. "Of course she would run to him." He scowled a little. He was starting to lose hope on finding a life partner.

Kiwi's green eyes flared a little watching Galina all over her brother. "Hey, who do you think you are smothering my brother like that! Leave him alone! He's mourning!"

Galina looked over at Kiwi and then at Trunks. "So that's your sister from the future I've heard so much about." She politely smiled at Kiwi moving her arms away from Trunks. "Mourning from what?"

Trunks heavily sighed. He knew he would have to tell everyone what was happening in the future.

"Have you calmed down, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded. "I'm fine now…" He answered and then looked at Vegeta. "Dad…"

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu screamed in shock when they heard Future Trunks call Vegeta, Dad. The three huddled together.

"I smell that things are getting more complicated!" Mai said.

"He's an illegitimate child after all." Shu assumed.

"I will expose this secret at any cost!" Pilaf replied eagerly grinning looking at everyone. "Hey, you adults!"

Everyone turned towards the Pilaf gang.

"Look how upset your little boy is!" Pilaf screamed pointing to Chibi Trunks dramatically. "Your little boy is Trunks!" He then pointed at Future Trunks. "And this guy is also named Trunks!" The three of them frantically started running around in a circle. "Also that woman over there looks a lot like Kiwi! I don't understand who's the father, who's the mother, and who's the child!"

Kiwi face palmed. "I can't believe my younger self is hanging around with these hooligans." She groaned.

Bulma smacked all the three of them upside the head. "Geez you're so noisy!" She yelled at them and then proudly put her hands on her hips. "Vegeta and I are parents of both of them!"

Trunks and Kiwi smiled gingerly as Bulma explained who they were. "Well Trunks and Kiwi are the same children, but from the future."

"That means they're one in the same?!" Pilaf, Mai, and Shu exclaimed.

Chibi Trunks looked at his future self. "That person is me…from the future?" He had so many questions for his parents now. He wondered why they never told him of his future counterpart.

Trunks smiled at the small boy. "Hello." He said politely.

"Hello…" Chibi Trunks stammered trying to make sense of his life.

Not wanting to be a part of this revelation any longer the Pilaf gang ran out of the gazebo as Trunks walked over to his sword which was leaning against the side. He got a glimpse of Mai as she ran passed him. For a moment he remembered how she died in his world.

"Trunks, are you ok?" Galina asked concerned wondering why he was staring at the small girl so intently.

Trunks nodded to her as he strapped his sword on.

"You probably don't need that anymore." Vegeta told him.

Trunks turned to his father and smiled. "Putting it on…helps me calm down." He told him.

"Yeah you rarely see this fool without his sword." Kiwi replied with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at Kiwi. "So you're my daughter from the future?" He smiled confidently looking at the blaster in her holster strapped her waist. "You take after Bulma."

Kiwi admirably stared at Bulma. "I sure do."

Bulma smiled putting her arm around Kiwi. "What's so wrong about that, Vegeta?!" She yelled at her husband.

"Nothing at all." Vegeta said grumbling looking flustered.

* * *

The Pilaf gang had found themselves near Trunks's time machine. The three of them stared at the vehicle in awe.

Bulma proudly placed a hand on the Capsule Corp logo on the side of the machine. "As a matter of fact, this time machine is one of our products. Meaning it's my great invention. Amazing isn't it?" She said with pride.

"Is it really genuine?" Chibi Trunks asked.

Future Trunks placed a hand on his younger self patting the boy on the shoulder. "It is and I met you once when you were a baby." He smiled at the boy.

Beerus peered at the time machine impressed that humans could make such a device.

"I am surprised to say the least," Whis said. "I thought it would be impossible for humans to make one. It certainly is amazing but…" The tone in Whis's voice changed and became more serious. "To manipulate time and to go in the past or the future is a serious crime."

"Then you should know he's done this before." Sai told Beerus and Whis. He was eager to see what the God of Destruction would do to them.

Kiwi glared at Sai not liking his attitude at all. It was like he was trying to get them in trouble with the God of Destruction on purpose. "You better watch it you cheap robot before I blast you in the face!"

Galina gasped and then looked at Trunks remembering the first time he came here. "But he was doing it for a good cause. If we didn't know about the Androids, we all would have been dead…" She tried to reason with them not wanting to see Kiwi and Trunks get in trouble.

"I'll repeat what I said," Whis went on. "To go back and forth through time no matter how good the intentions are; it is a serious criminal offense." He then went onto explaining how time shouldn't be tampered with that it has a delicate flow and should only flow in one direction. If there was any interference the flow of time would be completely messed up. One alteration in the past could alter everything in the time stream.

"Well we understand that but…" Bulma tried to defend her future self's actions for building the time machine.

"Therefore, traveling through time so easily is strictly prohibited, even among the gods." Whis told them.

"Among the gods?" Trunks repeated.

"Those two came from the world of the gods." Chibi Trunks told his future self.

"What?!" Trunks and Kiwi screamed.

Beerus faced them. "I guess destroying you all would be the right thing to do." He said sternly.

"Don't joke around!" Bulma yelled at them. "The one who made the time machine is me…but not the present time."

"It's the same, either way." Beerus replied bluntly.

"It's not the same!" Bulma shouted walking over to Beerus to argue with him some more.

Trunks saw this and immediately ran over thinking Whis was the God of Destruction. He didn't want to lose his mother in the present either."N…No wait please God…"

Kiwi shook her head as she saw her brother fall to his knees and beg.

Galina was flabbergasted as to what the man whom she had waited for was doing.

Whis meekly pointed over to Beerus. "God is over there." He told the boy from the future.

Bulma affectionately ran over to Beerus. "God, as in the God of Destruction."

"I'm just an attendant." Whis replied.

Trunks looked at Whis feeling how much power the attendant had. "I was fairly certain you were the God."

Beerus become offended by this. "W-What?!" He yelled.

"I…I didn't mean it that way…" Trunks stammered trying to stay on Beerus's good side. He dropped down to the ground. "The real God…My mother didn't do anything wrong. You can punish me in her place."

"Trunks, get up off the ground!" Kiwi screamed.

Sai rolled his eyes at what was happening. "What a wimp…" He looked at Galina. "How do love him so much, Galina?"

Galina was done with Sai's nonsense for the day. He was always like this since they had first crossed paths with each other when she was in North City attending school. He was always such a nuisance to her, always so insisting that his life was harder than anyone else's. She never understood why he was so mean to both Kiwi and Trunks when they god here. Galina's ki flared a little as she threw a punch at Sai's jaw making his neck snap a little. "Why do you have to insist on being so mean to them?!" She shouted. "Just because you were brought up on the streets doesn't mean you have to be so rude! They've suffered a lot more than you have so just back off!"

Sai rubbed his jaw and adjusted his neck crossing his arms. "Fine…" He replied quietly. He wouldn't dare start a fight with the God of Destruction watching.

Goku looked over at what was going on and smiled sheepishly looking at Beerus. "Can't you let this slide, Lord Beerus?" He asked nicely. "If you do I'm sure Galina can cook you anything you want."

"Dad!" Galina screamed at Goku. "I don't have time to cook for them again!"

Bulma was also prepared for this. She pulled out fish sausages from her pockets handing them to everyone.

"What is this long piece of meat?" Beerus asked completely crossed by the idea of eating something raw.

"Just eat it, Lord Beerus. You'll like it." Chibi Trunks told him.

Both Beerus and Whis took a bite and immediately they looked like they were about to orgasm at the taste of fish sausages.

"This is so wonderful!" Beerus screamed.

"It's so flavorful and exquisite!" Whis added.

Beerus turned to Galina. "Hey you over there. Cook us something with these fish sausages and I'll let the punishment slide."

Galina nodded her head. "S-Sure…of course Lord Beerus." She smiled at Trunks and Kiwi. As long as they were safe from Beerus's wrath she didn't mind cooking.

* * *

Bulma sat at the cockpit of the time machine. Near her were the Pilaf gang observantly watching everything.

"What is this?" Pilaf wondered. "I don't understand any of it." They were looking at the controls curiously. He saw a lever. "What does this do?" He wondered reaching for it.

Bulma immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't tell me you're thinking of using the time machine for yourself?!"

"I-I'm not…" Pilaf stammered. "If I could go back in time I would get that 100 zeni I dropped a long time ago." He said in a greedy tone.

"Even if I could let you go back in time you can't." Bulma told them.

"Why not?!" The Pilaf gang asked.

"The time machine is out of fuel." Bulma told them.

"Then big Kiwi and big Trunks can't go back to the future?" Mai asked.

"That's shameful." Shu added.

Galina looked at Kiwi and Trunks. "Guess that means you're staying here for a while until Bulma figures out how to fix the time machine." She smiled. She didn't mind having them around.

The time machine was even too complex for Bulma to understand. "I would do something about it, but I need to fully understand this!" Angrily she banged her fists on the controls of the time machine and something fell out from the control panel.

It was a small book with notes to the time machine in Future Bulma's handwriting. She opened the book and began skimming through all the notes. "This is my handwriting," She said proudly. "These are my notes from the future."

Meanwhile everyone returned to the gazeebo. Goku looked at Trunks in concern. "Did something happen in the future, Trunks?"

Galina sat beside Trunks and Kiwi. "Yeah how bad is it this time? It must be really bad for both of you to come here."

"By any chance was it Majin Buu?" Vegeta asked curiously to see if there was a Majin Buu in the future.

"No," Trunks replied. "The emergence of this Majin Buu, I was able to handle it quickly with the guiadance of the Supreme Kai. Dabura and Babidi attempted to use my energy to revive him, but with training from the Supreme Kai, I was able to reach the next level to super saiyan. Super Saiyan 2."

Galina was proud of him and smiled happily. Now they were both super saiyan twos. Galina had reached the next level when Frieza returned to Earth. Threatening to kill Gohan because of how weak he was since he hadn't been training. Together they could probably stop whatever was harming their world in the future.

"So then what happened in your future that made you come back?" Chibi Trunks asked.

Future Trunks still felt horrible for attacking Goku so suddenly. He bowed his head again apologizing for what he had done. He wondered what Galina would think of him for how he attacked her father so ruthlessly.

"It's fine Trunks, you don't have to keep apologizing, but why'd you attack me in the first place?" Goku asked.

"No…," Trunks said to him. "I thought I failed to travel in time when I saw you standing in front of my eyes."

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked.

"That guy destroying our future.." Trunks hugged Kiwi to him since she was all he had in the future. "He introduced himself as Son Goku."

"What?!" Galina screamed. "There's some imposter running around in the future as my Dad?!"

"Why Goku?" Sai asked. He looked at the saiyan. "He's no exactly the sharpest crayon in the crayon box."

Ignoring Sai completely, Vegeta replied to his son, "So this enemy of yours has the same face as Kakarott?"

"Yes, that's right." Trunks nodded. "That person wears black clothes; we call him Goku Black."

"What's with that?" Goku pouted. "It sounds much cooler than my name."

Bulma came out of the time machine holding the memo book in her hand. "What a silly name."

Kiwi snickered. "Mom you were the one who called him that since you didn't want to tarnish Goku's name."

Trunks squeezed his fist. "And when he appeared…" He said as his anger rose at the thought of Black.

Galina placed a hand on top of his trying to calm him down. The boy from the future looked at her placing his other hand on top of hers. He stared into her soft black eyes. He really wanted to kiss her, to touch her. To remember what it was like to be happy again.

"Trunks get on with it before you start sticking your tongue down Galina's throat. I swear to Kami your hopeless." Kiwi snapped.

"The day Black appeared on Earth, he said, 'And now, I will annihilate the Earthlings for the sake of justice.'" Trunks told them.

"Sake of justice?" Galina repeated, she felt Trunks's arm around her waist holding her close to him, almost like he was protectively holding onto her as he spoke about Black.

"Everything we rebuilt that the Androids and Cell destroyed was reduced to nothing! He killed practically everyone." Kiwi screamed. "I wish I was a saiyan so I could beat that bastard for ruining all my hard work!" She shouted angrily since she was the one that was helping Bulma in the future rebuild all the major cities in the future.

"He told me that he has already destroyed a number of planets and its people," Trunks went on. "Although I've been fighting him for over a year now, there's hardly any humans remaining on the planet." He shut his eyes tightly remembering how Future Bulma had died at the hands of Black. "Mother too…just before we came back to this era."

Hearing about Future Bulma dying again Kiwi looked away. Vegeta saw this and motioned his arm around her comforting her awkwardly.

Trunks remembered how Mai had died too and looked at Galina. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to mention another woman he had feelings for.

Galina felt how tense he was and hugged him not understanding what he was thinking. She just wanted to make sure he was alright.

"W-What?! I was killed…" Bulma rushed over to Kiwi hugging her pulling her away from Vegeta seeing how upset she was.

Vegeta looked at Trunks glaring at him for running away. "So, you shamelessly ran away and came running to this era?"

Trunks looked at his father. "Dad…I…"

"Vegeta, you shouldn't say that to him." Goku interrupted.

"You should just stay silent!" The saiyan prince yelled at Goku. He turned to Trunks. "You, a proud saiyan with royal blood, turned his back on the enemy and ran away?!"

"That's not it…"! Trunks tried to explain to his father, but Vegeta wasn't having any of Trunks' excuses.

"Don't give me excuses!" Vegeta barked at the boy.

Galina glared. "What else could he have done Vegeta?!" She yelled. "Obviously this Black person is stronger than him! Would you rather he just die and waste his life!?"

Hearing Galina go against hi, the saiyan prince got angrier, "You keep your mouth shut brat..!" He was interrupted by Bulma who shoved the book she found in the time machine.

"You're misunderstanding, Vegeta." Bulma scolded him. She held the book in her hand smiling. "It's a message from Future Me."

Bulma shoved all the fish sausage wrappers Beerus and Whis were eating in the gazeebo and showed everyone a CD. "There's a maintenance disk for the time machine in here. It tells us everything we need to know about the time machine and all these notes inside the book are theories and formulas which have not yet been established in this era are written here and there's also a message from Future Me."

"What does it say?" Kiwi asked eagerly since she wasn't aware her adopted mother was working on this memo book.

"After completing the maintenance for the time machine and replenishing it's fuel in this era," Bulma read the message from the future self. "Come back to the future."

Vegeta proudly grinned. "So, she's asking me to defeat future Kakarott."

Goku pouted. "Not me," He said. "You have to defeat the guy that looks like me."

"Mother told me that she was betting on one thing…" Trunks looked at Bulma smiling at her. "To trust in you, mom."

Bulma proudly smiled. "And why shouldn't you?" She grinned. "I am your mother after all." She raised her fist in the air eagerly. "What are we all waiting for? Let's go to the future and avenge Future Me!"

Trunks looked at Galina and then at Goku. "But first Goku, I would like to see where I stand against you. That's how I'll know how powerful Black is."

"You want to spar with my Dad?" Galina asked. She looked at Goku who was already set to spar. "Dad…please don't hurt him…" She whined a little because she knew how strong Goku had gotten over the years.

Goku laughed. "Don't worry, Galina he'll be alright." He smiled at Trunks as the two saiyans flew in the air. "Ready Trunks?"

Trunks responded by raising his ki. The familiar yellow aura surrounded him as he transformed into a super saiyan 2. Sparks of electricity surrounded him as he transformed.

Galina smiled seeing him as a super saiyan 2. Her saiyan instincts suddenly got the better of her. Her face was over heated as she started breathing heavily and she couldn't control her body movements.

Kiwi noticed this and screamed at her, "Are you getting turned on watching my brother power up?!"

Galina's face flushed as she calmed down. "I…I can't help it.." She murmured catching her breath. "I'm attracted to strength." She told her.

Kiwi's faced grimaced. "That's just disgusting…" She retorted.

Goku smiled at Trunks. "Super saiyan 2 right off the bat?" He smiled powering up to a super saiyan 2 just like Trunks.

The energy and power coming from the both of them were causing the inhabitants of West City to freak out thinking that it was a powerful tornado. While the Z-Warriors calmly watched the battle about to begin.

Being the brilliant scientist that she was, Bulma pulled out a remote from her lab coat pocket. Pushing the button an energy field surrounded Goku and Trunks so that they would be able to fight without causing damage to the city.

"Mom, I love you!" Kiwi watched amazed at how easily Bulma was able to control the situation.

"Alright, bring it on." Goku said.

"Good luck future me!" Chibi Trunks cheered for his future self.

In that instant, Trunks charged at Goku as the full blooded saiyan blocked with his arms. Trunks didn't manage to hit Goku, but he was definitely pushing him back with all his harsh punches. Goku retaliated grabbing Trunks's fists trying to overpower him.

"You're pretty good!" Goku commended Trunks's strength. He wondered how he had trouble with Black in the first place.

"No…," Trunks said pulling back from Goku. "This power doesn't work against Black." He told Goku. "He slowly powers up and gets stronger every time I fight him!"

Goku grinned. "Then…I'll do that too!" He said with great confidence transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Dad! That's not fair!" Galina screamed at her father. She knew Trunks wouldn't be able to withstand the power of a super saiyan 3.

"His hair looks ridiculous…" Kiwi scoffed at the sight of Goku as a super saiyan 3.

Trunks had never seen a super saiyan 3 before so he was definitely surprised and amazed by the power. "You went beyond the power of Super Saiyan 2." He smiled. "It's expected from you Goku." He took out his sword. "Then I'll come at you with my full power!" He charged at Goku, sword in hand and tried striking him.

However, being a super saiyan 3, Goku was naturally stronger than him. He grabbed Trunks's sword with his fingers. The power coming off Trunks shattered the shield they were in.

Galina smiled amazed by how much power Trunks had as a super saiyan 2. She knew he wouldn't beat Goku, but she was still proud of how hard he was trying.

Beerus and Whis observed Trunks's strength sitting on lawn chairs, still eating fish sausages. "That brat is pretty good." Beerus said.

"But still, he could not win against that Black guy." Whis replied.

"Not bad Trunks, but its not good enough." Goku told him pushing Trunks back by just his ki. Trunks went flying through the air and before he could retaliate, Goku knocked him into the ground.

"Trunks!" Kiwi screamed.

Galina flew towards where Trunks landed equally concerned. "Trunks, are you ok?!" She asked seeing the giant crater Trunks was laying in. She glared at Goku as he walked over de transforming out of his super saiyan 3 form. "Dad, what's the matter with you?!" She shouted. "You could have killed him!"

Trunks slowly got up. "No…Galina, I'm fine…don't yell at Goku.." He told her. "I wanted to see what his full power was like and its incredible."

"Is Black just as strong?" Goku asked.

"Just as strong…," Trunks replied. No, maybe even stronger."

Goku was happy to hear that. "Well if this Black guy is really strong. I wouldn't mind fighting him."

Suddenly Piccolo and Trunks arrived. They smiled at Trunks. "Hey Trunks, it's been a while." Krillin said. He then looked at Kiwi. "Who's that?"

"Names Kiwi." Kiwi said with a smile.

Sai eagerly walked over to Piccolo. "Is Pan with you?" He asked excited to see Pan.

Piccolo grimaced at Sai's excitement over Pan who was just an infant. "No." He said flatly. Piccolo was always the one who took care of Gohan's daughter. He was always cautious around her from anyone even her own family members.

The Namekian ignored Sai for the moment and looked at Trunks. "Why are you back? Are things in the future bad?"

Trunks was about to reply to Piccolo's question when the sky tore open and a time pocket ripped through the skies.

Everyone stared in awe at the sight. Trunks and Kiwi were only ones glaring when they both saw Black appear.

"Black!" Trunks shouted.

Black looked around curiously as to where he was. "Trunks, so this is where you went." He looked around realizing he wasn't in the future anymore. "What is this place?" He wondered in disgust at all the lush greenery and people still alive in this time line. He then spotted Goku. He wasn't impressed at all by what he saw.

"So you're Son Goku?" Black scoffed.

* * *

 **Stay tuned next week for the next chapter :D**

 **Review :)**


	4. The Road Towards the Future is Sealed

**So is anyone else confused as I am as to WTF Black is? My money's on that Green Kai in the intro of Super.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Road Towards the Future is Sealed

Everyone stared at Black in surprise. He looked exactly like Goku.

Black observed where he was. He knew he wasn't in the future anymore. The people alive here definitely made it clear he was somewhere else in time.

He held up his right hand which had the Ring of Time on it. "I see…," He quietly mused to himself. "It was time travel."

The Pilaf gang watched on in surprise trying to make sense of what was happening.

"They really do look alike." Bulma gasped as Vegeta scowled beside her watching what was going on.

"Who is that guy?" Krillin wondered.

"Goku?" Piccolo stared.

Future Trunks was the only one to react with anger when he saw Black. The boy from the future gritted his teeth. Galina stood beside him staring at him. She saw how angry he was at the sight of Black. He was the cause of his and Kiwi's future being nothing but a dead wasteland full of despair.

Beerus and Whis were watching what was unfolding as well. They were sitting on lawn chairs still eating their fish sausages.

"Lord Beerus, take a look at his right hand." Whis told the God of Destruction taking note of the Ring of Time on his finger.

Beerus lazily sat back in the lawn chair staring at the Ring of Time in surprise. "That's…"

Black looked around at all the people staring at him. He spotted Vegeta and Beerus. It seemed as though he knew them.

"It seems like something strange is going on." Whis said.

"Just who is that guy?" Beerus wondered.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to lose everything here. "Bastard! How did you come here?!" He growled angrily.

Black grinned. "Apparently, I came through the same path in space and time that you went through. Perhaps you called me here," He smirked. "To die by my hands?" He knew how to push the future boy's buttons.

Kiwi looked at her brother. She saw that he was ready to fight Black. "Trunks, don't be stupid!" She huffed. "He'll just beat you again!"

Trunks glared ready to fight Black. He raced towards the doppelganger of Goku, when he felt Galina grab his arm.

"Galina, let go!" Trunks yelled at her. He attempted to brush her hand aside.

Angrily the female half saiyan shouted at him, "So you can get killed by that guy who looks like my Dad! He's way too strong for you!" Slowly she let go of his hand. "I didn't wait nine years to see you die again!"

"You don't understand what he's put me, my sister, and our future through! I'm stronger now, maybe I can beat him!" Trunks argued with her.

"Stop it!" Vegeta barked at his son. "You can't win against him right now."

Trunks knew his father was right and decided to stay put. He then turned to Galina catching his breath over his frustration with Black. "Thanks for yelling at me. If you didn't I would have made a terrible mistake."

Galina grinned. "If you want next time I'll do what your mom did and hit you."

Kiwi walked over smacking her brother upside the head. "What is wrong with you!?" She yelled. "I didn't come to the past with you just to see you die you goof!"

Trunks rubbed his head. "Sorry Kiwi…I just got carried away…"

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Galina screamed as she saw Goku fly over to Black.

Goku saluted at his daughter and friends grinning happily. He was eager to fight Black. He looked at his evil counterpart. "You look just like me."

Black on the hand was not impressed by this happy go lucky person that looked exactly like him. "Nice to meet you, Son Goku." He smirked viciously.

"I don't know what sorta person you are but," Goku replied getting into a fighting stance in the air. "I heard you're strong." He was happy to facing a strong opponent. "So take me on."

"Is he excited to fight Black!?" Kiwi face palmed.

Sai folded his arms watching the stupidity that was unfolding. "I'll give Goku ten minutes to fight off his evil self." He retorted.

Everyone on the ground watched silently. Trunks was extremely hopeful that Goku would beat Black.

"It's an honor," Black said to Goku. "I also wanted to fight you in this body."

For a moment Goku looked confused. ' _What did he mean fight me in this body?_ ' He thought. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"There's no need for you to understand that." Black replied powering up a dark ki blast in the palm of his hand and firing it at Goku.

Goku crossed his arms in front of his body blocking the blast as it pushed him back. The pure blooded saiyan gritted his teeth trying to bounce the blast at Black or away from him. The blast was so intense and fierce that it pushed him back into a plateau far from the city. Black grinned as Goku went through the plateau racing after him.

"What's up with that guy?" Piccolo asked watching Black race towards Goku

"That guy is _my_ enemy." Bulma answered. "Huh?" Krilled looked at Bulma confused.

" _Your_ enemy?" Piccolo asked her.

In a way Bulma was right. After all Black did kill her future self.

Trunks was the first to follow after Black to see how Goku would fair against the man that ruined his future.

"Trunks, wait for me!" Kiwi urged him ready to fly.

"No stay there, Kiwi." Trunks said to her. "Stay with mother." He then looked at Galina. "Stay with my sister please, Galina."

Galina looked at him folding her arms. "Are you saying I won't be able to hold my own against that weirdo that looks like my Dad?! I'll have you know I've gotten stronger since we last met!" She was going to prove it to him by punching him in the face.

Trunks gripped her shoulders. "I'm aware of how strong you are, Galina. That's why I want you to stay with my sister and mother in case Black tries to kill them."

Galina smiled at him. "Alright I'll protect them for you, Trunks." She stayed behind with Kiwi and Bulma.

Beerus and Whis were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Son Goku verses Son Goku, huh?" Beerus mused. "This is rather interesting."

* * *

Black flew towards Goku grinning wildly as he saw the giant dent his dark ki blast left in the middle of the plateau. Goku was slumped over and Black knew he was still alive. He waited patiently for the happy saiyan to get back up on his feet.

Goku happily grinned enjoying the power his evil doppelganger had. "That wasn't all of your strength, was it?" He asked.

Black smirked. "I'm happy, you're evaluating your strength to mine."

Goku just grinned balling his fists. A familiar yellow aura and sparks of energy surrounded him as he transformed into a super saiyan 2.

Black watched. "A super saiyan, huh?"

"Now, its my turn!" Goku replied confidently.

Black kicked Goku's right leg and didn't give the pure blooded saiyan to recover. He aimed his fist at his happy counterpart. Goku on the hand retaliated by grabbing Black's fist between his legs and then slammed him into the ground with his fists. Black went tumbling into the ground. Not giving Black a chance to recover he fired ki blasts at the evil being.

Black saw the blasts coming from him as he fell from the sky and regained his balance bending over as he landed on the ground. The ki blasts struck him leaving a crater in the ground.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the smoke settled. Black's dark ki flared evaporating the dark smoke around him. Goku was thrilled that his attacks didn't destroy him just yet. However, Black was just as ecstatic, almost to the point where he maliciously laughed.

"Amazing!" Black said gleefully. "So this is the power of super saiyan Son Goku!"

Goku smiled. "It seems like you're just like me," He told his evil counterpart. "You get excited against a powerful opponent, right?"

Black nodded letting out a fiery yell as dark aura surrounded him.

Seeing this only excited Goku more. "His ki increased!"

In the middle of the sky the temporal time pocket was reacting to Goku's and Black's strength.

Black flew back into the air and faced Goku now that he was powered up. "Strongest fighter of the great warrior race, show me more of your power." He lunged at Goku with full force. Goku and Black collided with each other in blows. Each one of them were matching the other's moves perfectly. Whenever Goku tried to hit him, Black easily blocked his punches and vice versa. This time it was Goku who was on the defensive as Black continued punching him. He punched Goku harder and harder as the saiyan blocked. Black suddenly rammed his fist into Goku's stomach knocking the air out of him.

Goku gasped for air and then suddenly found himself meeting Black's white boot as he kicked him. Not giving the saiyan time to fight back, he fired ki blasts at him. Goku dived towards the ground trying to dodge the ki blasts. Black was definitely having fun now watching Goku try to evade his blasts. He laughed cruelly.

"Black's power keeps on rising!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Goku?" Trunks asked as he watched the fight. "Why isn't he using the power he used against me?" The half saiyan from the future wondered and remembered how Goku effortlessly beat him as a super saiyan 3.

"Kakarott has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning." Vegeta scoffed.

The fight between Goku and Black continued with the two powerful warriors matching their moves. Black punched Goku and then Goku kicked Black. This continued on for a while as each of the fighters did not want to give up so easily. Both warriors then slammed their fists at the other's face. The two fighters grinned having the time of their lives fighting each other and moved back floating in the sky. The two of them weren't even using their full potential yet. They were testing each other to see how much the other could handle.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Goku asked.

"I can ask the same of you." Black told him.

"I'm waiting…for you to use your full power!" Goku replied. He knew Black wasn't using his full power.

"There's no need to rush things," Black said to him. "Let's have some more fun for a while." He smirked.

* * *

Beerus and Whis watched the fight with intrigue. Whis had used his staff to project the fight between Goku and Black.

"Black is quite powerful." Whis said.

"This isn't Son Goku fighting Son Goku," Beerus mused. "Black's ki feels different." He said lazily leaning back against the lawn chair his arms folded behind his head. "It's strange."

Galina anxiously watched her father's fight. ' _Dad's been fighting so hard and he hasn't even landed a scratch on him._ ' She thought and then looked at Kiwi and then Trunks. _'Just how strong is that guy to ruin everything in their future?_ ' She wondered.

Sai shook his head. "Goku's going to lose this fight if he's not careful."

"If you're not going to use your full power," Goku challenged. "Then I'll just have to force it out!" He got into another fighting stance as he closed his fist he said, "Well here I come!"

Black just responded by cracking his neck, not even worried what his kind counterpart would do. "Just what I wanted." He grinned.

Using all of his full power, Goku rushed towards Black sending out a frenzy of punches at the man who claimed to be him. Black groaned as Goku was able to get a few good hits at him. He saw an opening and slammed his fist into Black's stomach, leaving the evil being from the future winded. Goku tried ramming his other fist at Black, but Black was able to grab it. Black powered up without moving an inch, the same dark aura surrounding him. He held onto Goku's fist and tossed him into a plateau. The more they fought each other, the more the time pocket reacted to their power.

Black laughed seeing Goku in pain and then suddenly gasped as the time pocket reacting to his Ring of Time. The pocket was pulling Black back to the future. This gave Goku enough time to fight back kick Black hard enough forcing him near the time pocket. Black winced holding his chest in pain, despite the pain he was having the time of his life fighting Goku.

"Magnificent!" He said gleefully. "This pain will make me even stronger!"

"You're kinda creepy." Goku blinked in surprise at the fact that his evil counterpart was literally getting off on their fight.

Black powered up even further causing everyone to gasp in horror. He launched a bigger ki blast at Goku, but the pure hearted saiyan caught the blast and deflected it up at the sky so no one would get hurt. This was what Black wanted. He knew Goku would do anything to protect the people here. Black smashed his foot at the back of Goku's head sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Dad!" Galina screamed holding onto Kiwi because the impact Goku had was so intense. Chibi Trunks stood in front of Bulma keeping her safe.

"Told you," Sai said. "He's going to lose this fight."

The impact also caused the time machine to tilt and fall over.

"The time machine!" Kiwi screamed flying towards it.

"Time machine…" Black mused staring at the vehicle he thought was an airplane. "So that's how you transcended through time."

Galina raced after her. "Kiwi, come back!"

"Kiwi!" Trunks shouted at his sister from the air.

"I have to put it back in its capsule!" Kiwi told her brother. She wasn't about to let all her hard work and Future Bulma's hard work go to waste.

With Black distracted, Goku flew up at him punching him in the chest again causing Black to cough in surprise. The two then used their full over to collide fists with each other. Both fighters were trying to over power to the other. The Ring of Time reacted to their intense power and strength making the small time pocket grow larger.

Black gasped in shock as the large time pocket sucked him in. Goku powered down to his normal state just as surprised as even Beerus and Whis.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku wondered.

The more Black continued to fight back against the time pocket, the more it pulled him in. "T-This is..," He stammered trying to stay in the present. "The distortion in time and space is trying to correct itself?" He struggled as the time pocket kept pulling him through. He wasn't about to leave empty handed without destroying something. He grinned vicously seeing Kiwi and Galina heading towards the time machine. Almost eager to see them die, Black fired a dark ki blast at the time machine. This was Black's final act in this timeline, the time pocket sucked him back to the future.

"He vanished…!" Piccolo said. "I can't sense his ki at all."

"It doesn't look like he vanished willingly." Beerus told Whis.

"This is just my hypothesis but…," Whis began. "It seems the distortion in time and space created by the time machine's journey reacted to the power of the Time Ring, pulled Black into this era. But that distortion attempted returning to its usual state, much like a wound healing. And for that reason, the Time Ring must have forcibly pulled Black back to the era he came from."

Kiwi froze seeing the blast headed towards her and the time machine. Galina quickly grabbed Kiwi pulling her in an almost tight sisterly hug hoping her power would be enough. Golden ki flared around Galina as the blast impacted on them.

" _ **NO**_!" Trunks shouted as the time machine exploded from Black's blast. He then grew concerned for his sister and the one person that would bring him happiness. His blue eyes scanned the wreckage of the time machine. "K-Kiwi…" He felt his heart sink as tears welled up in his eyes. "Galina…" He squeezed his fist tightly digging his finger nails into the palm of his hand. Squeezing harder blood began seeping from the palm of his hand.

Chibi Trunks saw his future self in pain and agony. He wanted to say something to cheer him up, but had absolutely no idea what he could say.

"Where are Kiwi and Galina?" The small boy asked curiously. He couldn't sense their ki at all. "Did that guy do something to them?"

Future Trunks didn't care where Black was. He needed answers to what happened to his sister and the love of his life. "He must have gone back to the future." He answered his younger self. He angrily punched the ground near the time machine. "But now I'll never be able to return there! I'll never be able to fix everything Black took away from me! Even after father and Goku agreed to fight alongside me…!" He was frustrated over everything he was losing. "There's nobody left in the future who can stand up against him! He's sure to kill every last human just as he declared he would!"

Goku looked at Trunks and asked, "How strong was he now, compared to when you fought him in the future?" He asked.

"How can you be so insensitive, Goku!" Bulma shouted at him. "Is fighting that Black all that matters to you?! Galina could be dead!" She was nearly heartbroken over the fact she couldn't see Kiwi anywhere.

Goku nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I…I am…but we can wish them back with the dragon balls…" He replied. "Right now Black is an even bigger threat."

Trunks slowly lifted his head up. He was right about seeing Kiwi and Galina again. They would be wished back with the dragon balls. He then looked at Goku. He remembered that battle with Black he had before he left for the past. "I feel like he was a little stronger than he was in the future…" He replied.

"In that case…," Vegeta cut off Goku from speaking. "You don't have to worry." He told his son. "Kakarott's actual battle power is much greater than of Black's." The saiyan prince said smugly. "And for the record so is mine."

Piccolo looked at Goku. "It seemed to me that Black's ki kept rising throughout his fight with you."

Goku gave a nod of confirmation.

Suddenly everyone saw the Pilaf gang dressed as fire fighters. They were carrying hose which they found lying inside the Capsule Corporation gardens.

"Stand back, stand back!" Pilaf told them. "The Pilaf fire fighters will put out these flames!" He told them aiming the hose at the burning time machine.

"One, two, three!" The Pilaf Gang said in unison turning on the hose to put out the flames. The three of them were proud of the work they did.

Chibi Trunks turned to his mother. "Can't you fix the time machine?" He asked.

Bulma had the memos from her Future self. She flipped through the book. She saw how complicated everything was. "I'm not sure," She told her son. "This might be even difficult for me to figure out."

"No way…" The small boy pouted. He thought maybe if the time machine could be fixed, they could at least go back in time to help Kiwi and Galina.

Bulma stood there for a while contemplating what to do. She then screamed, "That's it!" and raced back inside Capsule Corp.

"Mom?" Chibi Trunks blinked.

Trunks watched as the flames on the time machine was dying down. "The time machine was our only home." He sighed in defeat.

"Well this just means you humans can't control time freely anymore." Beerus retorted.

"Though a new problem just revealed itself." Whis told them. "Did you notice the ring on Black's right hand? That ring was a Time Ring, something only the Kai's are permitted to use."

"Does that mean Black is a Kai?" Sai asked scratching his head.

"No." Beerus stated. "There are no Kai's that look like Goku." He told them taking a bite of another fish sausage.

"Then what could Black be?" Trunks asked.

"Now that I don't know." Beerus answered.

"The Time Ring only allows the person to go to the future," Whis explained. "And then from the future to the present. Going further in time was supposed to be impossible. Not only that, but even in the world of the gods, going back to the past is strictly prohibited."

Trunks looked at Beerus and Whis. "Then, if we had a Time Ring, we could go back to the future and into the present, right?" He asked them getting desperate. He would save Kiwi and Galina if he had a Time Ring. "Please, lend me a ring, God!"

Beerus looked up at Trunks. "You're really starting to get on my nerves," He scowled at the boy from the future. "Keep nagging me like this and I'll destroy you."

Trunks was flabberagasted at what Beerus was telling him.

"I am a God of Destruction," The feline God told the boy from the future. "Only the Kai's have the right to use the Time Ring!"

"S-Sorry…" Trunks quickly apologized. "But if I don't return to the future, the Earth of that future will be destroyed…!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Beerus spat. "Working against the flow of time is one of those things that cause serious trouble. Both you and Black are annoyances."

"I wonder if Black will come back!" Goku was eager to fight Black again.

"I wonder…," Whis murmured. "The way I saw it, Black did not transcend time by his own violation."

Goku frowned at this. "Then does that mean we'll have to go to the future to fight him again?"

Krillin looked at Whis. "But couldn't you change back time?" He asked Whis. "You did restore the Earth when we fought against Frieza."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Whis replied. "All I can do is rewind time for three minutes or so. That is my limit."

"Then you can use your power so that we can help Galina and Kiwi…!" Trunks urged.

"That is enough out of you!" Beerus screamed. "You've been nothing but a nuisance since you got here! You deserved what you got!" He grabbed the last fish sausage taking a bite out of it.

Once the fire was put out completely. The time machine was left completely charred. Anything on it could break easily.

"Master Pilaf," Mai said to him as the flames slowly died down. "Perhaps we should ask for some kind of payment?" She suggested.

"Yes, we should!" Pilaf agreed. "Like a gift of money and extra side dishes."

Trunks sadly walked over to what was left of the time machine. He sighed in defeat touching the side of the time machine where it read hope. The piece just crumbled in his hand because the time machine was completely charred. He remembered what his mother had told him. About being everyone's hope.

"I won't be able to keep my promise to Mother…" Trunks said. He thought of all the people he lost and looked utterly defeated. He sank to his knees. He came here to help and warn everyone about Black, and instead he just kept on losing everyone he cared for. What hope was there for him now?

Vegeta stood behind him. The proud saiyan prince said nothing at first. He knew how much pain his son from the future was in. "Don't give up," He told him. "There has to be a way."

Trunks looked at his father. He was stunned at the moral support he was receiving from him. "Yes…" He said and then turned to the destroyed time machine. _'But what hope do I have left…'_ He shut his eyes tightly holding back tears. ' _Kiwi…Galina…_ ' He wasn't sure if he could continue this fight without them.

"Trunks, what are you doing over there?" A voice rang out behind him. It sounded concerned.

"Yeah you boob," Another voice spoke. "Get up off the ground so I can fix the time machine."

Trunks turned around instantly recognizing that voice. It was Kiwi and right next to him was Galina.

"K-Kiwi…! Galina…!" Trunks was shocked. "You're alive..?!"

Galina and Kiwi were indeed alive. They were just dirty from all the ash and debris from the time machine when it caught on fire.

He stood up hugging his sister tightly. "I thought you two were dead!"

Kiwi shoved him rudely, but was happy to know how concerned he was for her. "You need to have more faith in your girlfriend, Trunks." Kiwi said impishly grinning.

Galina softly smiled. "I told you before Trunks," She told him. "I've gotten stronger over the years. Right before the impact of the blast hit us, I transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and grabbed Kiwi." She explained. "Although I didn't expect Black's blast to be so powerful. The impact of the blast threw us right into Capsule Corp."

"We both would have been dead, if Galina hadn't transformed." Kiwi added.

Hearing this Trunks was relieved. He smiled at Galina. "Thank you," He said to her. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

Galina smiled. "I told you I would didn't I?"

Trunks stared at her, it was clear he was happy and excited to know that Galina could definitely hold her own against Black. She was no longer someone he had to protect from people like Black. She was his ally that would fight alongside him until she gave her last breath.

Kiwi stared at the two of them rolling her green eyes. "Ok if you two want to make out and have sex, go somewhere else so I can fix the time machine."

"There won't be any need for that!" Bulma ran to them panting and catching her breath. She laughed proudly holding up a small capsule in her hand. "I finally found it!" She pressed the top of the capsule and threw it. "Everybody! There's still hope!"

Everyone was shocked when they saw what was in the capsule. It was another time machine. The same time machine which Cell came from all those years ago. Bulma kept it.

"We still have a time machine!" She grinned.

* * *

 **LOL I hope none of you thought that I would actually kill off characters so quickly xD**

 **Also just to let you all know I am on board the Trunks x Mai ship. I will def acknowledge their relationship in this story. So we'll see what happens next week with the episode :D Perhaps there will be lemony goodness in the next chapter ;D**

 **Review :D**


	5. Feelings Transcending Time

**Sorry for the delay in updating everyone I had to make sure the subs were decent for yesterday's episode to understand everything for the story.**

 **So this chapter has a lemon in it. It's my first lemon ever. I hope its up to decent standards :D**

 **I'm ready for this week's episode with Trunks and Gohan bonding!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Feelings Transcending Time

Everyone stared the mossy, cracked, and non-functional time machine. It was the time machine Cell came in years ago during the androids threat.

"Whoa, its filthy!" Goku exclaimed staring at the time machine.

Kiwi walked over putting her hand on the side of the time machine. "It is repairable, right mom?" She asked turning towards Bulma.

Trunks looked at his mother as well. "Mother, this is.."

"My, another one?" Whis looked at the broken time manipulating vehicle. "What a surprise!"

Beerus was behind Whis idly folding his arms behind his head. The God of Destruction was getting annoyed at all these people who were disrupting his rules of time travel. "Are these guys trying to pick a fight with us?"

"It's the time machine from back then…," Trunks said.

"It sure is!" Bulma replied with pride.

"When's 'then'?" Goku asked not understanding how Bulma got an exact replica of the time machine.

"This is the time machine Cell used way back then." Bulma told everyone.

Galina smiled. "Right! I remember now." She stared at the broken time machine looking at Trunks. "The area where we found the time machine was where we had our first kiss, remember?"

Trunks nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a small shade of red. "O-Of course I do, Galina." He replied sheepishly not wanting to see what angry female super saiyan 2 could do to him if he had forgotten such a moment.

Everyone else just quietly snickered.

Kiwi pressed her lips together. "That doesn't explain why mom still has it now."

"Back during the whole android business, I got a phone call," Bulma began explaining. "The caller said they'd found a strange machine with our company's logo on it. And when I saw the photo, I was really surprised. Trunks told me that my future self and Kiwi worked on this time machine and it was one of a kind. It was the same time machine that Trunks arrived in, but Cell apparently was able to take this time machine from another time altogether," She gestured to the moss covered time machine. "And that was this time machine; the one Cell had arrived in."

Piccolo looked at the charred broken time machine that the Pilaf Gang was able to put out. "So the time machine that was the destroyed is the same as this one?"

"I get it now," Krillin said and then looked at Bulma. "Couldn't you have at least cleaned it up a bit."

"I didn't want to touch the wrong thing and end up breaking it." Bulma told him. She was very intelligent, but even she couldn't understand the intricate workings of a time machine seventeen years in the future. She then gasped seeing Goku on top of the time machine. The hull glass was cracked leaving a large gaping hole in the middle of it.

"What's with this hole?" Goku asked crawling all over the exterior of the time machine.

"Cell made it when he busted out of there," Bulma answered sternly with her hands on her hips. "Get off the time machine before you break it!"

"But why is this time machine here in the first place?" Vegeta asked.

"That's the million zeni question, Vegeta," Sai added turning to Bulma. "Stop leaving us all in suspense already and tell us."

"Well you see," Bulma replied. "At the time, Trunks reduced both time machines back into capsules. Then on the day Trunks left for the future I asked him for one of the capsules to study it," She smiled at her son from the future. "He was kind enough to give me one of them."

Trunks smiled at his mother remembering that memory.

"Immediately after Trunks left and I helped restore Sai's memory, I started analyzing the time machine, but.." She stopped to stare at the time machine in front of her. Goku saw her light glare and jumped off the time machine. "I just couldn't figure out how it worked."

"But you were the one that made the time machine weren't cha!" Goku said.

"That was future me," Bulma reminded the saiyan. "In the end, I threw in the towel, put it away, and just forgot about it."

"That must have been hard to find," Sai said. "You should have asked me to help you find it. I'm good at finding things."

"Anyway," Bulma told everyone ignoring Sai's comments. "As long as we have this, we can go to the future."

Kiwi beamed happily. "Don't worry mom!" She said confidently. "I'm here, we'll fix it together! You have your future self's notes that will help too!"

Hearing this Trunks was extremely pleased. "Thank you so much, Mother!" He looked at Kiwi.

"Thank me later when its fixed you dork!" Kiwi

"Alright!" Goku said happily. "Let's go to the future! I'm ready to fight Black again!"

"I'm going too!" Vegeta said proudly.

Trunks looked at his father perplexed. "Father…"

"I told you didn't I?" The saiyan prince replied smugly. "That there would definitely be a way."

"Count me in too!" Galina raised her hand eagerly. "I want to see what the future is like!" She scratched her head. "Although…it can't be very good since Black might be destroying everything, but I'll help you rebuild." She smiled goofily like Goku.

"You can't leave right now!" Bulma told them. "We have to fix the time machine first." Hearing this Vegeta was extremely disappointed. "Do you honestly think the time machine will be able to function in its condition?"

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait a while before you can go fight Black again!" Kiwi huffed annoyed a little over the fact that Goku and Vegeta only cared about fighting Black.

"Then when can we go?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Fortunately we have this," Bulma said proudly holding up the blue memo book from her future self.

"We'll be able to fix the time machine a lot faster with all those notes!" Kiwi replied proudly. "I helped mom with some of those in the future!"

Bulma nodded. "We'll be able to figure out what type of energy it needs, how its system functions and so on. We'll thoroughly research everything and fix the time machine!" She proudly handed Kiwi the memo book.

Kiwi smiled at her mother in the present. She always loved working and tinkering with things in the lab with Future Bulma.

"Then there's still some time before you fix it?!" Goku asked eagerly running up to Whis. "Train me more Whis!" He asked bowing his head, "Please, please, please, please!" Hoping the God of Destruction's attendant would comply.

"I was expecting this!" Beerus scoffed.

Goku clasped his hands together. "I'm beggin' ya! It's for the next time I fight Black!"

"With all these time machines popping up after the other," Whis replied. "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood."

"Let's not forget the Time Ring," Beerus added. "We have no time to train you right now."

"Why not train with Vegeta?" Piccolo suggested.

Goku was not happy about this suggestion. "I guess I could..."

Vegeta scowled saying nothing to his rival and walked off towards Capsule Corp.

"Looks like he's a little grumpy right now." Goku said sheepishly smiling. "There's no way he'll train with me. Guess I'll go train with King Kai then." He said thoughfully and disappeared using his instant transmission to King Kai's planet.

"I don't think Vegeta liked the idea of training with Goku." Kiwi snickered.

Bulma affectionately patted Kiwi's back. "Don't worry about him Kiwi," She reassured her future daughter. "He's always been like that."

Galina smiled at Trunks affectionately. "Looks like we have some time to catch up."

The boy from the future smiled back at her. There was nothing more that he could ever want than to catch up with the woman he longed to see.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs walked over. They were on vacation for a while and they had just returned to see their garden a mess.

"My, my this is really something." Dr. Briefs said.

"Good heavens the garden is a mess." Mrs. Briefs added in disbelief. They both walked over to Bulma, who was more than happy to see them.

"Dad! Mom!" Bulma smiled.

"Welcome back!" Chibi Trunks greeted his grandparents waving at them. He then looked at his future self wondering if he had met them before. "That's grandpa and grandma." The small boy said with a smile.

Trunks smiled at the small boy. "Yeah, I've met them before." He told them.

The Pilaf Gang rushed towards Mr. and Mrs. Briefs all ready to take their luggage and bags.

"We'll carry your luggage!" Pilaf told them.

"Just leave it to us." Mai said politely.

"We'll lighten your load." Shu added with a smile.

"How was the trip?" Bulma asked them.

"Oh, it was lots of fun." Dr. Briefs told his daughter.

Mrs. Briefs noticed Future Trunks standing beside Galina and Kiwi. "Oh my! Is that Future Trunks!" She smiled pinching his cheek affectionately. "Look how handsome you've become!" The older woman winked at Galina. "I'm sure you'll give my daughter and I beautiful grandchildren and great grandchildren!"

"W-What…!" Galina screamed her cheeks flushing red.

Mrs. Briefs then saw Kiwi. "Who's this beautiful young lady!" She looked Kiwi smiling.

Bulma smiled. "Your granddaughter." She told her mother proudly.

Mrs. Briefs hugged Kiwi tightly. "I always wanted to have a granddaughter! Did you both come to train with Goku or something?" She asked.

"Mom...!" Bulma shouted so that Mrs. Briefs would stop assaulting Kiwi and Future Trunks with her love. "I'll fill you in later." She looked at her father.

Dr. Briefs looked at the time machine that was out. "Seeing you drag this thing out again sure takes me back."

"Look at this, Dad," Bulma showed Dr. Briefs the memo book Future Bulma had written. "My future self wrote it. Now we can fix this time machine."

Dr. Briefs took the book in his hands flipping through the pages. "This is fascinating stuff." He said.

"Could you help us out?" Kiwi asked.

"It's kind of an emergency." Bulma urged her father.

"Certainly," Dr. Briefs replied still looking through the book.

Bulma looked at the Pilaf gang. "You're helping us too, right?"

"What was that?!" The Pilaf gang exclaimed in horror nearly dropping the luggage and bags they held.

"You freeloaders can't just sit here and do nothing," Bulma told them. "We're letting you stay with us the least you could do is help us out."

The Pilaf gang huddled together with Pilaf grinning wildly.

"This is our chance!" Pilaf told his two minions. "We'll steal the future technology to prepare for our impending world domination. With that technology, we'll build a World Domination machine!"

"That's an amazing name," Shu told his boss. "What sort of machine will it look like?"

"I'll think of that later." Pilaf replied.

"We're dreaming bigger and bigger." Mai grinned.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Bulma asked the three mischievous children.

"We're just getting fired up!" Pilaf told her. "Let's do this! Come on Mai! Shu!" The three carried Mr. and Mrs. Briefs luggage inside.

This was the first time Future Trunks had heard Mai's name out loud. He then thought of the Mai he and Kiwi left behind in the future.

"Mai…" Trunks said looking at her and then kneeled down in front of the small girl.

"Trunks…" Galina blinked in surprise at his actions.

Kiwi face palmed. "You're too close to her!"

Mai lightly blushed as Future Trunks was in front of her.

"What's come over you?" Chibi Trunks asked confused by his future self's actions.

"Do you want something from Mai?" Pilaf asked.

Future Trunks looked at the small girl. "Just now…he called you Mai, didn't he?"

"Yes," Mai replied in a gentle voice. "I'm Mai."

Trunks smiled. "I knew it!" He took the small girl's hands.

Galina pressed her lips together wonder what in Kami's name was happening while Chibi Trunks watched in shock.

Kiwi shook her head. "She's a child!" She screamed at her brother.

"H-He's so bold!" Pilaf screamed outraged.

"I thought you looked like her." Trunks said.

Mai listened to Trunks's words. Her eyes sparkling happily. "So..I'm in the future too?" She asked.

"Yes, you are." Trunks told her.

Mai's eyes happily gleamed. "What's become of me in the future?" She asked excitedly.

Bulma smiled and looked at everyone after putting the time machine its capsule. "We have a lot of work to do, come on everyone."

"I'm definitely staying for this train wreck." Kiwi said following Bulma. She looked at Galina. "Keep an eye on him in case he does or says something stupid."

Galina looked at Trunks. "What happened, Trunks?" She asked.

At this question Trunks let go of the small girl's hands.

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened in the future?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"In the future, Mai was older than you," Trunks told the small girl in front of him. "She was about the same age as me." He stopped to look up at the clear blue sky, something he missed in his timeline. "Black's first attack wiped out most of humanity. But humanity struck back. Every national army staged an attack against Black, but..he killed everyone. The survivors went into hiding underground and formed a resistance." He looked at Mai and smiled. "Your future self was the one leading the resistance."

"Me?" Mai asked meekly.

Trunks nodded. "You and the resistance army fought hard against Black," He told her. "My first battle with Black didn't go so well. Not even Sai's future self was able to distract Black." Sai frowned at this. "This Black person is a serious problem." He walked off to see if he could help Bulma or Kiwi.

"Trunks…" Galina wished that her future self was alive during all this.

Trunks looked at Mai. "You were the one that saved my life that day."

Mai happily smiled. "Really?" She squealed.

"You also told me something important that day too," Trunks answered. "You said I was everyone's hope." He then looked at Galina smiling at her. He told her hands holding them tightly. "I told Mai in the future that you are my hope, Galina. That's what kept me going. To survive against Black in the future and to know that I would see you again."

Galina smiled. "Trunks…"

"Adult relationships are strange." Pilaf watched as Trunks and Galina were in each other's arms.

"So what happened to future me?" Mai asked curiously.

Trunks looked at the small girl, his hand still grasping Galina's tightly. "Black killed you…I'm sorry…" He then smiled at her. "But thanks to the sacrifice you and Mother made, I was able to make it to this era." He told her. "Mai saved my life many times during Black's onslaught and kept reminding me of what to hope for. I want to go back to the future badly so I can tell her.."

Goku suddenly popped up in front of Trunks placing a hand on his shoulder. "We can't just go yet, Trunks." He said.

"Dad, I thought you went to train." Galina said.

"King Kai's a little mad at me for making a mess of his planet the first time I trained with him when Beerus showed up." Goku replied sheepishly. "He didn't even let me eat and I'm starvin'!" He smiled at Trunks. "Get yourself rested and we'll go when the time machine is ready. You've been pushing yourself ever since you got here, right?"

"Right." Trunks smiled nodding at Goku's advice.

Galina happily placed her arms around Trunks. "Don't worry about that, Dad." She grinned. "I'll make sure Trunks gets plenty of rest."

"Hey!" Beerus shouted. "What about my dinner?!" He demanded.

Galina awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "I…I'll make you dinner Lord Beerus." She told him.

Goku pouted. "Don't I get food too?"

Galina laughed. "Of course, Dad." She smiled heading into Capsule Corp when she felt Trunks grab her hand. "Trunks?"

The boy from the future pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sure they can wait a little longer." He grinned planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Galina's face flushed. "I don't know…Lord Beerus is just as impatient as my Dad when it comes to food…" She gently gasped as she felt his hands against her back slowly going lower and lower. "T-Trunks…not here…" Her face was red.

Trunks smiled at her. He always loved watching her squirm. They would always have foreplay when it came to the bedroom, but they never have sex. He took her hand and lifted her into the air.

Galina tightly held onto his hand with both of her hands. "Trunks? Where are we going? I have to cook dinner…"

Trunks just smiled and flew off with her. They would be back in time for dinner.

"Hey! Get back here!" Beerus roared. "Where's my dinner!?"

* * *

Galina smiled and watched as Trunks landed with her. His arms locked around her waist with the intent of never letting go of her.

The female half saiyan smiled. This was the place was where they first met when she was just thirteen years old. When Frieza had arrived with his father King Cold to kill everyone for the humiliated defeat the evil tyrant had endured with Goku. All those years ago this area wasn't covered in grass and flowers as it was now.

Trunks carried Galina over to one of the grassy plateaus. He reached out gently brushing his hand against her cheek.

Galina's cheeks flushed. "T-Trunks…what are you doing?" She asked.

The blue haired man that she had fell in love with all those years ago continued stroking her cheek. "I just really missed you…"

Galina's breathing started to get hard and ragged. She could never control her urges when she was around him. "I…I…missed you too…" She gently brushed her hand against his that was touching her face. Her fingers locked against his hand. "I missed everything about you…when you were with me…"

Trunks pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long…" He knew it was just a year for him, but for her it was nine years. Nine years without him.

The moment Trunks pulled away from her, Galina couldn't take it anymore. She literally tackled the boy from the future to the ground kissing him deeply. Her hands pulling at his jacket and scarf as she felt up his shirt. "Tell me you'll stay longer…or just stay here with me…" She knew she was asking for a lot and she already knew the answer to that.

Trunks immediately took off his green turtle neck shirt he wore. It was all he had left in the future. He smiled at Galina as he saw her face. Despite the bruises and scars from fighting Black, to the female half saiyan, she still could eat him all up. "Trust me I'll find a way to break the laws of time so we can be together." He kissed her deeply.

Galina moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue slide in easily. She wrapped her arms and legs around him pleased with herself that she was on top of him for once as she trailed kisses down his neck and bare chest.

Trunks held in his breath enjoying this greatly. "You always have to take the lead, don't you princess?" He grinned at her. He always called her that. Not because he was a prince, it was because Galina always wanted her way. He grabbed her by the waist easily pinning her down so that he was on top of her. He smiled at her. The dress she wore was magnificent, but right now he needed to see her without it. His hands moved along her back as he kissed her more and more. His lips slowly parting from her mouth as he moved down her jaw and neck.

Galina laughed at the frustration in her lover's actions as he tried to find the zipper of the dress. She gingerly took his hand and said. "It's here.." She whispered into his ear nibbling it playfully. She guided his hand to her shoulder where the zipper of her dress was. Her face flushed when she felt the zipper slowly being unzipped. She noticed the bulge in his pants and grinned, "Let me help you with that…" She told him maneuvering her hands to his pants giving the bulge a squeeze.

Trunks gasped sucking in air as he held her. "If you keep that up, it'll be over before we really start…" He said.

Galina pouted gently. "But I can't help it…" She told him. "I've waited too long for you!" She whined.

Trunks pushed himself against Galina's hand as he reached down between her legs. The female half saiyan yelped gently since she didn't except him to move so quickly to her nether regions. He smirked at her. "Well then…, let's do it together."

Galina panted harder as she felt his fingers between her legs. "T-Trunks…" She gasped pulling down his pants and grabbing him once more.

Trunks smiled as he kept fingering her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Galina moaned into his mouth as she kept stroking him. She felt him get bigger and harder. "T-Trunks…" She moaned into his mouth sucking on his tongue. "You're getting big…" She gasped.

Trunks smirked at her pulling his fingers out. "And you're getting really wet…" He held at them out showing her how moist his fingers were before placing them back between her legs.

Galina started frantically moaning and gasping for air. Her other hand moved up against his strong chest as she kept stroking him. "J-Just get inside me already..!" She begged him.

Trunks grinned as he kept fingering her. He wanted to see how long his princess could last. "Not yet." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her mouth once more before removing her dress completely. He bent down so his face was between her legs and began licking.

Galina gritted her teeth holding back moans of ecstasy. "K-Kami…!" She yelled. "T-Trunks…! Yes!" She cried out happily enjoying this new assault of pleasure. She held the back of Trunks's head so he would stay there enjoying the moment.

Trunks smiled feeling Galina holding him there. He continued licking and fingering her. His other hand reached up slowly stroking her breast.

Galina happily moaned out feeling his fingers and tongue against her. "Trunks…more!" She said to him. "Please!" She begged.

Trunks stopped and grinned for a moment. "Is this what you want?" He asked her teasing and toying with her.

"Y-Yes!" Galina moaned out letting out a joyous scream as she finally released herself for him. She caught her breath. "Damn it Trunks…" She breathed out slowly. "Just get inside me already!" She grabbed him almost savagely wanting him inside her.

Trunks smiled lifting her up against him. For a moment Galina gasped at the new intrusion inside her. She had never done this with anyone before. This was her first time.

Trunks kissed her. He knew it was her first time. "It'll get better." He told her as he started thrusting.

Galina was lost in the moment as she held onto him intensely wrapping her arms around his neck dramatically kissing his lips. "I can't believe I spent nine years without this!" She screamed.

"It…wont…happen..again..!" Trunks grunted continue to thrust in and out of her. He bent down gently sucking on her breast with his tongue.

Galina arched her head back in delight. "Kami…," She breathed out. "Trunks…" She gasped as he began going harder and faster. She dug her finger nails into his back and reached over to the small stub on his back where his tail was.

Trunks felt this and kissed her mouth hard as his hands grasped her breasts.

Galina grinned. "I think I'll play with this for a while." She innocent pulled on the small stub of fur on his back.

Trunks moaned as he felt Galina grab where his tail used to be since he was never touched there before and continued to thrust harder into her.

Galina continued pulling where his tail was pleased with herself that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. "T-Trunks…!" She yelled feeling him thrust harder. "I can't take it anymore…!"

However, her actions caused the half saiyan from the future lose control of himself and started slamming into her as hard as he could.

Galina was completely taken by surprise. "T-Trunks…!" She screamed and started to thoroughly enjoy it because he was going all out for her. "It feels incredible!"

Trunks smiled and his blue eyes never left staring at her face. He reached behind her searching for her tail.

Galina's cheeks turned red as she felt his hand on her butt. She was never born with a tail. It was just Gohan that was.

By now Trunks was completely overwhelmed by all the different things going on and he just continued dominating her. Together they both came for each other and gasped for air.

Trunks held her hand catching his breath. "If we kept going I would have gone super saiyan…" He smiled kissing her.

Galina tried to catch her breath smiling at him. "Maybe with enough practice we could try it as super saiyans…" She didn't care they weren't safe. She trusted him more than anyone. She rested her head against his bare chest. Her body still reeling from what had just occurred, but she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, the time pocket opened up dropping Black in the middle of West City.

"I'm back, huh?" He looked around the destroyed West City. He suddenly grabbed his chest in pain. The doppelganger of Goku was assessing the battle with his happy counterpart. He started laughing psychotically as he fell to the ground. "Son Goku…" He mused to himself. "So this is the power of Super Saiyan Son Goku?" He was smiling despite being in pain. "I was able to engrave his fighting style into my own being. This will further perfect my own strength!" He reached out to the time pocket as it closed. He frowned staring at the Time Ring on his finger. "I suppose I can't return to that era."

He got up and floated back into the air. "Well, it doesn't matter," He began grinning wildly. "I destroyed the time machine. Trunks can no longer leave that era." He laughed cruelly. "Destroying his hope was the most satisfying of all!" He thought Galina and Kiwi were still dead.

"The memories from that battle are being deeply engraved into my body and mind." He said. He mimicked Goku's movements perfectly. The wicked being fired a wave of energy at the abandoned city erupting it in flames.

"These movements…" He murmured to himself. "This body…" He clenched his fist. "I'm growing accustomed to them."

Black was completely ecstatic with this revelation. "So this is Son Goku?" He grinned viciously. "More…" He watched the city in front of him being engulfed by the flames.

"I want to learn more about Son Goku! If I do, I'll be able to grow even stronger!"

* * *

 **Sooo what did you guys think of the lemon? Was it good? Decent? Lmao I've never written one before, so I'm curious as to how it was.**

 **:D I do thank reading a lot of smut in books and other fics which got me motivated and I was trying not to break character. I also thank Kiyamasho for RPing with me every chance we get for all the smutty goodness rofl :D**

 **Anyways leave a review :D**


	6. Reunion Between Master and Pupil

**Sorry for not updating last week. I figured if Super was going a break for a week, I should too xD**

 **But the latest chapter is here :D**

 **Enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunion Between Master and Pupil

Galina slowly woke up. She felt Trunks's arm around her waist. He was holding her tightly almost like he was fighting in his dreams. Tilting her head, the female half saiyan looked around. She was surprised to see they were both back in Capsule Corp in one of its many guest bed rooms.

She smiled remembering what had happened earlier. They actually had sex. The experience was wonderful and she wouldn't mind doing it again. After nine years of wondering what it would feel like, Galina was extremely happy. She smiled at Trunks as he slept. Her fingers gently brushed the blue hair of out of the boy's face as he slept.

Slowly Galina sat up and gently moved his arm off her so he could sleep peacefully. Reaching for her dress since she was still naked underneath the covers, she got dressed and quietly got out of bed.

Stretching the female half saiyan decided it was time to get out of this dress her mother forced her to wear on her date and put on some decent clothes. "I won't be long Trunks." She told him quietly and gently brushed her lips against his.

The female half saiyan smiled when she received no response. Just gentle snores as the boy from the future slept. Sleep was good for him. He needed it after all he had been through with Black.

Galina walked into Bulma's lab where she saw everyone working on the time machine. She almost felt guilty that she wasn't doing anything to help. Then again, Galina wasn't very good with technology. She would have probably made this only time machine explode.

"Looks like some one's awake." Kiwi smiled while screwing in a few attachments to the time machine. "Where's my brother?" She asked. "I don't want to have to do all this work while he sleeps around all day."

Galina knew what Kiwi meant. "Give him a break," She replied sweating a little. "H-He's tired!" She shouted.

Kiwi turned to Galina wondering why she was being so defensive. "Oh my Kami!" She screamed. "You had sex with my brother!"

Galina cheeks flushed. "N-No…I…umm well…we…sort of…" She stammered trying to find the right words.

Mai dropped a box of supplies she was carrying with Shu. Shu let out a small yelp as the box fell on his foot.

"What was it like!?" The small girl asked eagerly.

Chibi Trunks looked dumb founded at the question Mai asked. He didn't understand why she was asking such a mature question at such a young age.

"What kind of question is that for a young girl?!" Bulma asked.

Mai quickly put her hands over her mouth embarrassed. "I…I would just like to know…"

"You have no time for that, get back to work!" Bulma told her.

"Yes!" Mai saluted running around the lab picking things up for Bulma and Kiwi to use. Pilaf was with Dr. Briefs and Sai.

Mai looked over at Chibi Trunks who was just standing leaning against the wall trying to look cool to impress Mai. "Hey!" She shouted at the boy.

Chibi Trunks looked over happily that she finally noticed him. "Do you need me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She scolded him. "Quit standing around doing nothing and help!"

Chibi Trunks pouted slightly. "Right….of course…"

Galina had no idea how to answer Mai's question, but she tried her best. "It was…nice…" That was the only for her to put it.

Kiwi grimaced. "Gross," She said. "I don't need to know how it feels when you two have sex." She huffed irritated. "I can't believe this, not even twenty-four hours into this time line and he's already having sex." She grumbled things under her breath. Truth was Kiwi was almost saddened at the thought. She came to this time line to see Gohan. She knew it wasn't meant to be since she was way too young for him in this timeline.

Galina looked at Kiwi. "Sorry Kiwi…" She apologized. "It just kind of happened…" She then had an idea. "I know maybe after I go home and change, we could all see Gohan!"

Kiwi looked up. "Gohan still lives with you?" She asked.

"Of course not." Galina laughed. "My brother's married now to Videl. They even have a daughter together!" She beamed with pride at the last statement. She adored Pan.

Hearing this it was like a thousand knives stabbing Kiwi's heart. "H….He's married….to Videl Satan?!" Kiwi tried to control herself. She tightly held her screw driver almost slowly bending the metal. "They have a baby…" This was something she had wanted with Future Gohan for so long, but then the androids had a different agenda.

Galina looked at Kiwi and frowned a little. She didn't mean to blurt out so innocently about Gohan being married and having a daughter. "I'm sure Gohan would like to see you, Kiwi," She told her trying her best not to make things anymore awkward than they already were. "I mean even your younger self looks up to him. He used to tutor her at home when he was still in high school."

Kiwi softened a little. Even in this time line they still shared some kind of bond. She then scoffed. "She's wasting her time with that idiot…" She turned away. "It's fine…you and Trunks can go…I've got to work on the time machine anyway." She really wanted to go. She wanted to see how Gohan was happy in this time line with another woman. It would have been too painful to her and she definitely would have done something she might have regretted later if she saw Gohan.

Galina pressed her lips together. "I understand…" She waved at everyone. "If Trunks wakes up before I'm back, tell him I won't be long." She dashed out of the room passing the gravity room. She could hear Vegeta yelling and blasting things. The last thing she heard as she flew passed the room was, "I'll never forgive you, you bastard!" She knew the saiyan prince was referring to Black. He had everything from the saiyan prince in the future and had hurt his son deeply.

Even Goku felt how angry Vegeta was from outside Capsule Corp. "Vegeta suer is mad." He said. The saiyan's stomach then rumbled. "Man, I'm hungry." He whined laying on the grass.

Beerus and Whis were comfortably sitting on the lawn chairs. They had finished all of the fish sausages Bulma had given them.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Beerus complained.

"Lord Beerus," Whis said. "Shouting like that will only make you hungrier."

"I know that!" Beeurs roared. "How long are they gonna keep me waiting!"

Whis raised his staff and a projection of Goku and his fight with Black appeared. He was observing the fight very closely.

Goku smiled when he saw Galina fly over.

"Finally!" Beerus said in an irritated tone. "Where's my dinner you promised?!"

Galina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It's being prepared by the chefs at Capsule Corp." She told the God of Destruction. "I gave them a few recipes to try out."

Beerus scoffed. "I'm sure they'll mimic your similar cooking methods."

"D-Don't you worry Lord Beerus. You'll have delicious food tonight." Galina replied and then looked at Goku. "I'm going home to change. I won't be long." She told Goku.

"Bring back some food to eat, Galina!" The humble saiyan complained. "I'm starving!"

Galina giggled gently. "OK Dad. I'll bring something for all of you to eat." She took to the skies and handed back home.

Once there she immediately flew to her room and took off the dress jumping into the shower and putting on her iconic fighting clothes she always wore. She knew there was going to a battle with Black and she wanted to be ready. Fighting in a dress surely wasn't going to help.

"There you are, Galina!" Chi-Chi walked into her room as Galina finished dressing. She was surprised to see her daughter in her old fighting clothes. The clothes were hers after all. It was a blue and red cheongsam with red wrist pants. Over the years, Galina had altered the red tights underneath and changed them into shorts. "W-What are you wearing?! What happened to your date!?"

"It ended early mom." Galina replied.

"Early?!" Chi-Chi screamed. "You didn't like the boy?" She asked.

"No mom…" Galina began to explain the situation. "Pie was a great date." She didn't lie about that. He was really nice to her. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Chi-Chi demanded. "Tell me right now young lady!"

Galina looked at Chi-Chi. She smiled at her mother, something she hadn't done in such a long time. "Trunks is back from the future."

"WHAT!?" Chi-Chi shouted causing Goten to come running out of his room.

"Is everything ok mom?" The younger member of the Son family asked and then saw Galina back in her fighting clothes. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked his sister. "You haven't worn that in months.

"It's a long explanation and I have to get back to Trunks." Galina replied to them both.

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You were devastated when that boy left for the future! Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into by being with him again!?"

Galina gently touched her mother's shoulders forcing her to sit down. "Mom…it's alright…" She told her mother. "Trust me when I say this. We need each other and right now I need to be there for him. A lot has happened since we last met." The smile on her face never left. "You want me to happy right? Well look at me! When's the last time you saw me smile like this!?"

Chi-Chi smiled at her daughter. She had never seen her so happy before ever. She hugged her. "I just don't want to see that boy break your heart again."

Galina hugged her mother. "He won't mom…I know he won't…" She pulled away heading towards the kitchen packing some food in bento boxes. "Dad said he wanted some food." She told her.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "That man, is hen ever not hungry." She smiled.

"Can I come too!?" Goten eagerly asked.

"No Goten!" Chi-Chi scolded the small boy. "You have a test to study for, remember?"

"But, but but…I want to see Trunks from the future!" Goten whined wanting to go to see what his sister was talking about. He wanted to meet Future Trunks.

Galina smiled at her little brother patting his head. "It's ok Goten," She reassured the small boy. "Go study and then when you're done come to Capsule Corp, ok?"

Goten smiled a little. "O-Okay!" He agreed as he watched his sister fly out back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Back inside Capsule Corp, Trunks began dreaming about what could happen in this timeline. He dreamt of Black destroying everything in this timeline. He could see Black grinning viciously and then saw something terrible. His mother's death and Mai's death were already a burden on his shoulders. He tossed and turned in bed as he saw Black killing Galina.

" _ **Galina**_!" Trunks screamed sitting up grabbing his sword quickly as he woke up aiming it at nothing. He caught his breath anxiously lowering his hand which had his sword. These dreams were just getting worse every time he slept. He looked to his side and frowned when he didn't see Galina next to him.

Immediately he thought of the worst and shot out of bed running to the lab. He had no time to think at all. He didn't even notice the extra clothes Bulma had put aside for him in the room.

Mai was the first to react when she saw Trunks running inside. She smiled at him completely smitten over him.

"Trunks, what's the matter?" Kiwi asked.

"Where's Galina…?" Trunks asked completely out of breath.

"Calm down!" Kiwi yelled at him. "Kami, you two can't stay apart from each other for two seconds!" She rolled her eyes. "She said she had to go home and change. She'll be back soon."

Hearing this Trunks was relieved. He wiped the sweat from his face. He was completely panicked when he didn't see her next to him.

"You ought to relax mister." Pilaf said handing him a glass of water.

"Relaxing is good." Mai grabbed his hand leading him to a chair as Trunks chugged down the water.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should listen to them." Sai told Trunks.

Trunks was in no mood to relax. He just wanted to go back to his timeline and end Black before he killed Galina or anyone else in this timeline.

"Mother, how does it look?" He asked wondering about the time machine's progress.

Bulma looked up and smiled at her son. "It seems it's going to take a while," She told him. "However, I've figured out what kind of energy is needed for the time machine to run."

"You have it, then?!" Trunks asked surprised by this. "Electrohydraulic # 15, the blue one!?"

"Yes," Bulma replied with a smile holding the memo book from the future. "After analyzing the ingredients written down here, it turns out that it's the same as the energy I've been developing recently!"

"Mom, you're the best!" Kiwi beamed happily at her mother's intelligence.

Bulma climbed down from the time machine tacking out the energy tank. Right now it was empty. Soon it would be filled with enough fuel to go back to the future.

"But going by the size of this tank, it'll take a full day to save up the energy." She explained.

Both Kiwi and Trunks were surprised.

"One day?!" Trunks exclaimed. "It'll go that quickly?!"

"It took me and mom a full year for only just half fuel needed to get here." Kiwi told her mother.

Bulma thoughtfully nodded and frowned. "That means my future self had such limited resources to work with."

Trunks looked around at everyone working. "Would you like me to help?" He asked. He needed to do something while he waited for Galina.

"We're fine, Trunks." Kiwi told him. "We've got the freeloaders helping us out." She was referring to Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"Besides you should change out of those dirty clothes," Bulma said. "Didn't you notice I left some out for you?" She asked and the smiled. "Don't worry we'll all put in some hard work." She raised her fist. "We'll all do our best."

Trunks smiled at his mother. He was extremely grateful for all the hard work she and everyone else was putting in. He decided to go outside and wait for Galina there.

The moment he went outside, he saw Piccolo and Krillin still working on fixing up the Briefs garden. He then smiled as he saw Galina land.

"Trunks, you're up…!" Galina smiled and then was taken aback as she felt his arms around her hugging her tightly. The bento box of food she was carrying flew out of her hands and into Goku's.

"Alright food!" Goku beamed happily.

Beerus snatched the bento box. "It's for us too!" He roared.

Whis just shook his head and quietly began eating.

"Thank Kami you're alright…" Trunks said relieved.

Galina blinked in confusion at why Trunks was so concerned for her. "Didn't Kiwi tell you I was just going home to change and get some food for Dad, Lord Beerus, and Whis."

"She did…" Trunks replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He then wondered where Gohan was. He wanted to see his former master from the future. "Where is Gohan?"

"Don't even bother about thinking of asking Gohan to fight with you in the future," Piccolo retorted. "He's not the same Gohan you know."

"That's right," Galina added. "He's married now with a child and he's slacked off a lot in his training. It's really bad…" Galina shook her head over the fact that her brother had become a nerd. "But Gohan's always been like that. He never liked fighting. I know a lot of people blame mom for pushing him to study, but she just wanted what's best for her children."

"Now that he's become a scholar, he's distancing himself from martial arts." Piccolo told Trunks.

Trunks smiled hearing this. "I see. So his dream came true."

"Gohan was my teacher in the future," Trunks told them. "He taught me everything I know now about fighting. It was a tough battle against the androids. He gave up his life for me. Just like mother and Mai did…"

Galina gently put her arms around him. "Trunks…it's alright…they all wanted you to survive…. don't blame yourself for their deaths…"

"I know that Galina," Trunks reassured her. "But I always wanted to thank Gohan for everything he's done for me."

Galina smiled. "Well what are we waiting for then? I was on my way to see Gohan anyway!"

Trunks smiled at her. "Really?" He asked her almost eager.

* * *

The two half saiyans took to the skies and flew to the direction of East City where Gohan worked and lived. He was a scholar now at the local university.

As the two flew across the city, Trunks remembered that this city was already taken by Black. Everything in this city in the future was destroyed.

Galina turned to Trunks noticing that he was almost in a different world. "Trunks…" Galina called out to him hoping he would snap out of his daze.

Trunks looked at Galina. "Yes?" He asked.

Galina was relieved that Trunks heard her. "Just wondering if you're alright…you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Don't worry…," He reassured her. "I'm alright."

Galina just nodded her head still worried about him. The two landed near the university paitently waiting for Gohan to finish his lecture.

The students that were coming and going into the university were staring at them.

Gohan finally came outside and spotted Galina. "Galina!" He gasped surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked his sister. He then noticed Future Trunks. "Trunks?!"

Trunks gaped at what he saw. This person was not his master in the future. Gohan was no sporting reading glasses and wearing pink shirt and blue tie with a teal sweater vest and beige colored pants. He was even carrying a briefcase.

"Gohan…" Trunks replied baffled by what he saw.

"Yes, it's me," Gohan said proudly. "Long time no see!" He smiled. "We haven't seen each other since I defeated Cell, right?"

' _This is Gohan…_ ' Trunks thought in disbelief. ' _I can't sense the brimming power from him…_ '

"Come on let's go get some ice cream before I head home." Gohan suggested treating his sister and friend to ice cream at the local park near the university.

Trunks remained silent throughout this whole ordeal. He never expected Gohan to be this way even if Galina and Piccolo warned him.

"Here." Gohan said offering Trunks and Galina chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

Galina grabbed the vanilla one and looked at Trunks who was still dumbfounded by what was happening. "Don't you want one?" She asked.

"Would you rather have the vanilla one?" Gohan asked.

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts. "N-No it's fine…" He replied. "Chocolate's fine." The half saiyan hero from the future went along with it taking small licks at his ice cream. He kept staring at Gohan.

"The ice cream they sell here is really delicious." Gohan said with a bright smile. "I always buy one whenever I'm in the area!"

"Goten loves coming here too whenever he has the chane." Galina smiled.

Trunks on the other hand continued on with his thoughts. ' _This is Gohan.._ ,' He thought. ' _He was so powerful against Cell and now he's just…normal…_ ' Trunks wondered what normal even was for him. He was always constantly fighting. First it was the androids, and then Cell, and now Black.

Galina noticed Trunks's ice cream was melting. "Trunks your ice cream is melting…"

"How about you two come over for dinner." Gohan suggested. "Videl's a great cook!" He beamed happily.

Trunks looked at Gohan still processing what has happened to his former master. He didn't want to be rude, so he agreed to staying for dinner.

* * *

Once they arrived at the gigantic mansion owned by Hercule Satan. Trunks stared at Videl in shock. He was surprised to see her alive and well in this timeline. He smiled a little when he saw the red hair band in her hair. It used to be Galina's.

"Meet my wife, Videl." Gohan said happily.

"Hello…" Trunks replied awkwardly.

Galina beamed the moment she saw her little niece in Videl's arms. "There's my little niece!" Galina cooed happily taking Pan in her arms.

"Auntie G!" Pan giggled wiggling her tiny body happily.

"That's our daughter, Pan." Gohan said proudly.

Pan looked at Trunks as she held her bottle. The tiny baby saiyan gave the bottle a squeezing which squirted out milk at Trunks's face.

"Pan!" Videl sternly scolded the small child.

"You don't do that to Trunks!" Gohan said and melted at his daughter's face. He could never be so stern with her.

Pan just giggled happily and flew out of Galina's arms floating around on the ceiling. She was a mischievous baby.

"That does it!" Gohan dramatically pressed a button on his watch which had transformed him into the Great Saiyaman.

"I will not forgive naughty children!" Gohan said heroically. "That includes you, Pan!"

Trunks just stared wide eyed at was going on. This was not the Gohan he wanted to see at all.

Galina shook her head her brother's parenting methods. "You're not disciplining her Gohan, you're playing with her!" She watched as her brother chased Pan across the ceiling. She wasn't going to take it anymore. "Pan!" She scolded the small child sternly. The tiny saiyan turned and looked at her aunt. "Get down here this instant!" She shouted.

Pan quietly obeyed her hand and floated into her father's arms.

"See?" Galina said boldly. "That's how you handle a baby misbehaving." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's scary Galina," Gohan told her. "You almost sounded like mom." He handed Pan over to Galina. "I've got to get some work done. I won't be long." He left to go to work in this study.

"Well some one's got to teach this little baby how to behave." Galina replied and then looked at Trunks. "Want to hold her?" She asked grinning. "It'll be good practice for you." She winked.

"Galina, could you help me with dinner?" Videl asked.

Galina smiled at her sister-in-law. "Of course!" She agreed happily.

Trunks cheeks flushed at this and carefully took Pan.

Pan happily giggled in Trunks's arms. He was unaware at the small baby's strength and found out the hard way as she kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind right out of him. Pan then grabbed at the boy's nose and hair thinking this was all a fun game for her.

"P-Pan!" Trunks yelled. "Let go!" He shouted. He definitely wouldn't want children after this mess.

Eyeing his sword, Pan happily tugged on the hilt of it. "Mine!" She said greedily.

Gohan came back to see everything in his house was a mess and saw Pan tugging on Trunks's sword.

"P-Please Pan let go!" Trunks begged the small infant.

Pan saw Gohan and let go of the sword giggling. "Papa!" She squealed.

Trunks fell over with a thud as the small baby let go. "She sure is strong…" He groaned.

* * *

While Galina was helping Videl with dinner, Trunks and Gohan walked outside taking Pan with them to the playground in their yard.

"I'm sorry," Gohan apologized. "I've caused you so much trouble."

"No..," Trunks replied. "I should be the one apologizing. I've never looked after a baby before." He told him truthfully. How could he? Everyone in the future was practically dead.

"I _do_ think I need to be a lot stricter with her, like Galina is," Gohan said as he watched his daughter play in the sand box. "But whenever I look at her face I get soft."

Pan cutely looked at her father and reached for him. Gohan smiled walking over to his daughter picking her up in his arms and started playing with her again.

Trunks watched Gohan playing with his daughter. He envied his mentor so much. It was good Kiwi didn't come with him. She would have been completely devastated to see Gohan happy with someone else, but he knew his adopted sister would have loved Pan.

' _I didn't know Gohan could make an expression like that,_ ' He thought as he watched Gohan smile and play with his daughter.

"Gohan! Trunks!" Videl called to them from the window.

"Dinner's ready!" Galina smiled.

Trunks looked over at Videl and Galina. He wanted a family of his one day. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted the life Gohan had.

"Let's go Trunks!" Gohan said happily as he carried Pan back inside who had fallen asleep in his arms.

' _If only Black hadn't shown up…_ ,' Trunks thought. ' _Our future could have been…_ ' He thought of his mother, Kiwi, and Mai in the future. They could have had a future together, just all of them under one roof being happy. He tried controlling himself, but couldn't. He missed his mother and the woman that would have been his girlfriend in the future, if Black hadn't killed her.

"Trunks?" Galina walked over to him. "Come and eat."

Trunks quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. "R-Right…"

"Everything ok?" Galina asked gently putting a hand on his arm. "You seem troubled."

Trunks smiled at her. "No I'm fine." He told her. He did miss the chance on having a future with someone else, but he knew that didn't matter. He had a new one with Goku's daughter. He wouldn't let that slip away.

After dinner was over Trunks and Galina were ready to leave.

"Thanks for the food." Trunks said.

"You're welcomed any time." Videl replied with a smile.

"See you later Pan." Trunks told the small baby cutely poking at her nose.

Pan giggled happily.

"Now you behave yourself ok?" Galina told her niece giving her a small kiss.

"Auntie G!" Pan cooed happily.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Gohan." Trunks told his former master.

"The pleasure's all mine Trunks!" Gohan smiled.

"We've got to get back to Capsule Corp." Galina told her brother. The two took off hoping that the time machine was ready to be used so that they could stop Black.

Videl looked at her husband. "Did you ask Trunks what he was doing here from the future?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed. "I completely forgot to ask."

* * *

Trunks and Galina flew back to Capsule Corp. ' _Gohan, thank you_ ,' Trunks thought. ' _I now know exactly what I'm fighting for.'_ He took hold of Galina's hand as she flew beside him smiling at her. _'Please watch me. I swear I'll defeat Black, and reclaim the world where everyone lived happily!_ '

Galina looked at Trunks smiling at him. She was glad to see him smile.

The two returned to Capsule Corp and Trunks went inside to get out of his dirty clothes. Everyone was enjoying dinner on the balcony. Chibi Trunks was continuously trying to get Mai to notice him, but it always failed whenever his future self showed up.

Trunks walked in changed in a green turtle neck shirt and deep green pants.

"You look like a dork in those clothes." Kiwi snickered. "I suppose their better than nothing."

"Thanks Kiwi." Trunks retorted.

Galina looked around. "Hey, where's my Dad?" She looked around and didn't find Beerus or Whis at all either. "What about Lord Beerus and Whis?"

"They went to Universe 10." Krillin told her and Trunks.

"Universe 10?!" Trunks and Kiwi exclaimed. He and Kiwi didn't know there were other universes out there.

"Whis analyzed Black's ki, and said that there's a guy with the same ki in Universe 10." Krillin answered.

Trunks became anxious again. "He figured out who Black is?!"

* * *

 **So a universe 10 kai. His name is apparently Zamasu. That's all I got from information around the internet. I'm curious to see who this person is and what he wants. I feel like this Kai could be Black's teacher, like Whis is to Beerus. Guess we'll have to find out this week on Super :D**

 **Also regarding Gohan's character. I know a lot of people are annoyed he's not a fighter anymore, but guys, this is what Gohan's always wanted. He never liked fighting. He was always forced into fighting. He reached his potential during his fight with Cell and Buu. He has nothing else to strive for now. He just wants to be with his family. I mean I'm not the hugest Gohan fan out there, but I'm happy for him. He's becoming a family man now, much better than his own father ever was. Don't blame this on Chi-Chi - cause I've been seeing that a lot. She's a mother, its her job to see that her children are doing well for themselves. It's not her fault. She's just doing what any mother would do.**

 **I know, she's doing the same w/Goten now in Super. Well, Goten has to start being educated now, he's at an age where school is important. I mean Chibi Trunks is in school too? No one's harping on Bulma about that are they?**

 **Yes, Chi-Chi can be over baring a lot at times, but all she wants is her children happy. Hell she even forced Goku to get a job in Super and still when he wanted to go train with Whis, Chi-Chi let him.**

 **Future Trunks wants the life Gohan has now. He doesn't want to fight anymore. Would I mind if Future Trunks was happy and quit training to be with his family. Absolutely. He deserves to be happy.**

 **Sorry for the mini ranting, but I had to get that out cause this whole thing about Gohan was getting on my nerves a lot.**

 **Review :D**


	7. Exposing Black's Identity

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I wanted to understand Zamasu's character a lot better before uploading this chapter and that meant watching a few more episodes of Dragon Ball Super.**

 **To be honest, I feel like maybe Zamasu is Black or he made Black. Those are my theories, what's yours?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Exposing Black's Identity

Eagerly Goku was hanging onto Beerus, as he and Whis were traveling through universes to get to Universe 10. However, the God of Destruction was not too pleased with the happy natured saiyan on his back.

"I can't wait anymore!" Goku whined. He happily looked at Beerus all excited to fight Zamasu. "What kind of guy is this Zamasu?" He asked.

Beerus groaned and decided to let his attendant handle that.

"If I recall correctly," Whis began. "He used to be a Kai from Universe 10. But due to his prodigious fighting prowess, he is now in training to become a Supreme Kai."

"Really?!" Goku squealed in excitement hanging over Beerus's back.

' _I knew I should have taken Vegeta or Goku's daughter with me instead of this imbecile_.' The God of Destruction growled. ' _They have better respect for God._ ' He thought and then shouted to Goku, "Stop leaning on me! I'll knock you off here and you'll be reduced to space dust!"

"Aw come on Lord Beerus, don't say such scary stuff." Goku replied pouting.

Whis shook his head. It was like he was babysitting two children.

In Universe 10 of the Sacred Planet of the Kais. There were two Kais sitting on a small wooden table. They both resembled the Elder Kai and Supreme Kai of Universe 7, except that their skin color was a pale green.

The younger looking kai was pouring a cup of tea for his master. This kai seemed to have been putting all his hard efforts into making a simple cup of tea.

"Please enjoy." The younger kai said.

The Elder Kai took the teacup in his hands. He could smell the sweet aroma coming from the tea his pupil had prepared. "It has a vaguely sweet, quite pleasant scent," He spoke very highly of his pupil's efforts. "Thank you." He said taking a sip.

The younger looking kai smiled, pleased that his teacher was happy.

"Tea brewed by the pure-hearted is free of imperfections, and truly delicious," The Elder Kai told his student. "The fact that you can brew this kind of tea proves that your heart is calm. You must continue humbly training your mind and body, and silently watch over the deeds of the humans."

At the mention humans, the younger kai's face grimaced. Humans were such disgusting beings to him. "Lord Gowasu," He looked at his teacher. "There is something I've always wondered about," The younger kai replied. "Are these humans truly worth protecting?"

The Elder Kai named Gowasu looked at his pupil while silently sipping his tea.

"I've observed countless deeds committed by humans at this point," The younger kai said. "They prosper, they war, they fall. This cycle repeats perpetually. To me, these seem like utterly foolish acts."

As the younger kai spoke, the tea he had made for his elder began slowly changing. It was beginning to turn dark and the sweet aroma the elder had just smelled was slowly fading.

"That is what humans are." Gowasu replied.

Almost outraged, the younger kai stood up from his seat. "Do these beings who do nothing, but keep repeating their foolish mistakes deserve our protection?" He asked. "Would it not be better that we put an end to their foolish deeds ourselves?"

Gowasu watched his pupil carefully. He knew his pupil did not approve of humans because of their foolish acts, but it was their job as Kais as Gods to watch over them. "The Supreme Kais and Kais duties are to create, not to interfere directly." He told his pupil.

"Are you telling me to silently looks past the humans' mistakes?" His student asked.

The two kais began walking down a small pathway.

"You are to watch over and foster them." Gowasu said calmly. "That is our purpose. There is only one being who is allowed to lay a hand on creation. The God of Destruction."

It was almost as if Gowasu's student was irritated by this revelation.

Gowasu looked at his pupil as he stopped walking. "Zamasu," He called to his student. "Listen carefully. Know your place." He ordered his student. "And learn more about humans."

The green kai named Zamasu didn't want to hear any more of his teacher's ramblings about human beings. He knew they were cruel things not to be looked upon as so highly. They didn't his protection, a _God's protection_.

Suddenly, Beerus, Whis, and Goku was extremely excited arrived to small planet.

"Yahoo!" Goku happily screamed. "We're finally here!" He let out a scream of terror because the gravity on this planet wasn't the same as on Earth. The happy saiyan fell to the ground with a loud thud, while Beerus and Whis calmly landed beside the two Kais.

Gowasu and especially Zamasu were stunned by Goku's nature.

"Why if isn't Lord Beerus." Gowasu said staring at the God of Destruction. "To what do we owe you this honor." The two kais respectfully bowed. He then turned to introduce Beerus and Whis to pupil. "This is my student, Zamasu."

Instantly Goku ran over to the pupil of the Elder Kai excitedly. The excited saiyan was too close to Zamasu.

' _A human…_ ' Zamasu stared at Goku.

"Are you really strong Kai!" Goku said eagerly ready to fight.

Irritated by Goku's behavior, Zamasu just wanted to get away from him. ' _Why is this human here?_ ' He thought disgusted.

Whis face paled. "It seems that this is the first time Zamasu has seen some one like Goku," He said quietly to Beerus.

"Yeah.." Beerus replied. "Goku, be more respectful!" He shouted at the saiyan.

"Greet him properly." Whis added.

Goku nodded and then bowed his head in a respectful manner. "I'm Son Goku! Please have a nice day and accept this modest offering!" He was trying too hard to please Zamasu.

Zamasu grimaced despite Goku attempting to be respectful.

"He's from Planet 4,032-Green-877 in Universe 7." Whis explained to them.

"He's a Saiyan living on the gourmet planet known as Earth!" Beerus added happily.

"A Saiyan…" Zamasu repeated. ' _Humans, Saiyans, what is the difference. They are still disgusting beings. Why would this man be alongside the God of Destruction?'_ He thought and Goku's mannerisms pretty much sealed his opinions on all humans.

Goku approached Zamasu and began touching him inappropriately. Patting his uniform to see how strong he was. "Looks like you've trained pretty hard for a Kai!" He said happily.

Irritated by this, Zamasu shoved Goku away with his hand angrily yelling, "Don't touch me so casually, human!"

"Stop, Zamasu!" Gowasu ordered grabbing his pupil's hand defensively. He then looked at Beerus and Whis once Zamasu had calmed down. "Pardon him, Lord Beerus." He told the God of Destruction. "What brings you here, anyway?" He asked them.

"I've been waiting for this!" Goku answered for Beerus and Whis. "Think you can fight me for a bit?" He asked ready to fight.

"Fight you?!" Zamasu repeated like he was offended over the fact that a mere human would want to fight such a high ranked deity such as himself.

"C'mon please…" Goku begged. "I came all this way to ask ya that!"

Zamasu scowled. "A mere human…" The air around them suddenly got a lot more tense.

Beerus grabbed Goku by the ear and effortlessly tossed him into the air away from Zamasu not to make things any worse than they were. "Save that for later!" He yelled.

"You don't have to be so mean to me Lord Beerus." Goku pouted.

"Whis explain things to them." Beerus ordered.

"You see, a certain individual who showed up on Universe 7 was wearing a Time Ring," Whis explained. "What's more, this individual was no Kai."

"W-What did you say?!" Gowasu was surprised to hear this because only Kais were allowed to use Time Rings.

"Also that person looks like that idiot over there." Beerus said bluntly pointing to Goku who was doing stretches in midair getting ready for his fight.

They all looked at Goku with a dissatisfied expression on their faces.

Goku suddenly popped over in front of Zamasu again. "Don't stare at me like that, its embarrassing." He told them.

The two kais were baffled by Goku's nature. They couldn't imagine someone was actually trying impersonate him.

Once again Beerus punched Goku into the air so he wouldn't disturb Zamasu.

"So are your Time Rings alright?" Beerus asked. He knew the Universe 10 Kais were keepers of the Time Rings.

Zamasu looked at his teacher. He never mentioned Time Rings to him at all.

"Naturally," Gowasu replied. "I keep them stored away safely."

"Just in case I would like to be the one to confirm that." Beerus said firmly.

"Very well." Gowasu replied and then turned to his pupil. "Zamasu."

Zamasu was still confused as to what the hell Goku was. He watched as the happy go lucky saiyan was thrown into the sky again by Beerus.

"Zamasu!" Gowasu shouted to get his pupil's attention. "Lead Lord Beerus and his companions to the temple."

"O-Of course…" Zamasu said leading the three of them to a temple where the Time Rings were being kept.

Once Zamasu had led Beerus, Whis, and Goku into the temple, he left with Gowasu to bring the Time Rings to them.

Of course Goku being the way he is was still eager and curious as to where Zamasu had gone to. He searched high and low for the kai he was eager to fight until Beerus tripped him.

"Stay still!" Beerus roared getting irritated by Goku's antics.

"It seems as though Zamasu didn't know about the Time Rings." Whis replied ignoring Goku.

The three then saw the doors to the temple open. Gowasu and Zamasu were there. Gowasu was holding a small box which kept Time Rings.

Gowasu placed the box which was had a small purple string attached. Unfastening the string, the box appeared to be small and black with clouds on it. He opened the box and there they were. Four green Time Rings and one silver one. The same that Black wore.

"As you can see they are all present." Gowasu said.

Beerus and Whis observed the rings closely. The old Kai was correct, they were all there intact.

"Oh I am relieved that nothing is wrong here," Gowasu said anxiously. "But if this is occurring in Universe 7, why would you come to our Universe 10?"

While Gowasu was speaking with Beerus and Whis, Zamasu stepped away from them to focus more on his training. Unbeknownst to Beerus and Whis, Goku was following Zamasu wherever he went.

"We're in the process of visiting all the other universes." Whis replied.

"Stay away from me!" Zamasu shouted at Goku, which caused Gowasu, Beerus and Whis to turn their heads to what was happening now.

"Don't be so stingy!" Goku told him. "Just fight me!"

Zamasu was getting irritated at this point. Goku had no respect for him whatsoever. "You watch your mouth, human!" He shouted.

Goku huffed in defeat. He knew if he wanted a fight he would have to be more respectful to this kai. Standing up straight, the saiyan bowed again repeating please over and over hoping that would help things. "I-It would be an honor to fight you."

Zamasu was flabbergasted by Goku's behavior and had no idea what to say.

"Let him fight you." Gowasu said.

Zamasu looked at his teacher completely baffled.

"This is a good chance for you to learn about humans." Gowasu told his pupil.

"What…" Zamasu didn't want to know what humans were like. He detested them because of how they act and Goku's behavior towards him was no exception, however, he couldn't refuse his master. "Very well." He sighed.

"Alright!" Goku screamed happily. "That older geezer sure is understanding!"

Gowasu shook his head. "This is also part of his training." He replied bluntly holding out his hand sealing the box where the Time Rings were. ' _I wonder well can Zamasu contain his emotions while fighting a human?'_ He thought looking at his student. "Zamasu, remember to hold back."

"H-Hey wait a second!" Goku protested and then looked at Zamasu. "You don't have to hold back for me, okay?"

"What?!" Zamasu asked surprised.

"He's right." Beerus spoke. "There is no need to hold back."

"What are you trying to say?" Gowasu asked.

"If he does, he might die." Beerus answered bluntly.

* * *

Back on Earth inside Capsule Corp, the time machine was undergoing a few sporadic improvements before it was ready to take off to the future once more.

Bulma smiled at Kiwi as she was installing extra seats into the time machine.

"How many chairs can you cram into that giant machine?" Pilaf asked curiously observing what Kiwi was doing.

"As many as Sai can dish out." Kiwi replied not taking her eyes of the time machine.

Pilaf observantly watched Sai stick legs to one of the finished chairs. "Are you sure you want to do it that way?" He asked.

"It's sturdy enough." Sai replied to the tiny Emperor and was interrupted by Trunks and Galina coming inside.

Mai instantly dropped everything she was doing as she saw Trunks.

"So how did it go at Gohan's?" Kiwi asked.

"It was…. eventful…." Trunks answered slowly remembering what had transpired at his mentor's house.

Galina laughed. "It wasn't that bad was it, Trunks?" She asked her. "You handled Pan pretty well."

"Hey, she almost broke everything in the house." Trunks rolled his eyes. He looked at his sister. "I think Pan would have liked you, Kiwi."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "No thanks, babies are the worst." She replied. "And a saiyan baby is ten times worse."

Galina put her hands on Kiwi's shoulders smiling. "Hey with me around, you don't have to worry about disciplining any baby."

Kiwi grinned. "Does that mean you'd be available for babysitting?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Galina chimed grabbing Kiwi's hand. "Take a break, we need to talk about some things." She told her.

Kiwi instantly shot a glare at Trunks. "You better not have gotten her pregnant, Trunks!" She yelled.

Trunks was flabbergasted at the accusation. "N-No of course not!"

Galina's cheeks flushed a little. "No nothing like that!" She told her. "I just wanted to get to know you, that's all. When Trunks was here before, he talked about all the time."

Kiwi folded her arms across her chest. "Oh? What did he say?"

Galina rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Nothing bad, just good things."

At this, Kiwi smiled replying, "Really?" She asked and then hooked her arm with Galina's. "What do you want to know?"

Galina smiling walking with Kiwi outside.

Trunks smiled at them. "I'm going to train for a little before heading to bed." He told his mother following his sister and girlfriend.

* * *

Once outside, Galina and Kiwi sat down together, both ignoring the fact that Trunks was training nearby.

"So did my brother in the future mean a lot to you in the future?" Galina asked.

"Yeah, he really did." Kiwi answered hiding a faint smile. "He was really brave, strong, and a good kisser."

Galina gasped dramatically. "You kissed my brother?!"

"So? You do the same with my brother." Kiwi replied cheekily. "But if he was alive, we would have probably been married by now." She proudly put her hands on her hips. "I definitely wouldn't have let Gohan slack off in his training."

The female half saiyan smiled. "Well don't worry, once we go back to the future. I'll stay with you."

"What? Can you do that?" Kiwi asked. "Isn't that against the laws of time?"

Galina knew for a fact that it was, but she didn't care. Trunks and Kiwi needed her. Kiwi needed a friend and that's just what Galina would do for her. "I'm not really sure, but it probably is." She didn't care. "It might be going against the rules of time, but I don't care. You and Trunks are both important to me."

Kiwi shifted her weight a little. "You're not doing this because you want to get closer to Trunks are you?"

Galina laughed at this. "No way! Trunks and I inseparable already!" She happily beamed.

Kiwi grimaced. "That's certainly true." She scoffed. "You two can't be alone for two seconds. He kept constantly talking about you when he got home from the past. It was a nightmare." She then noticed Mai hiding in the bushes. "Speaking of nightmares, I think that eight-year-old might try to steal your man." She snickered.

Galina blinked in confusion as she saw Mai. "Should I do something?" She asked. She never had experience with this.

Kiwi burst into laughter. "What?! No way! I was just kidding!" She snorted. "Unless Trunks into that kind of stuff."

Mai hid in the bushes watching Trunks train. He seemed to be focused on his training. The half saiyan from the future was imagining Black was in front of him.

"He's so amazing!" Mai gushed happily.

Hearing the small child's voice Trunks turned around asking, "Is someone there?"

Pilaf observed this scenario carefully. "It seems that Mai is in love with that man." He stated to Shu who had fallen asleep exhausted on working on the time machine so much. "We must do something to make their love blossom." He saw his subordinate sleeping. His tiny eyes twitched in annoyance. "STOP SLEEPING ON THE JOB SHU!" He screamed.

The dog jumped up wide awake rubbing his side as he fell over. "But I'm tired!" He whined.

"Whose side are you on!?" Pilaf yelled outraged. "It's obvious Mai's heart had been smitten by that young lad over there."

Shu looked over at Trunks training. "But isn't he love with Goku's daughter?"

Pilaf greedily rubbed his hands together concocting an idea. "Then we have to get rid of the competition." He grinned gleefully.

Shu looked at his leader bewildered. "Won't that make Trunks mad?" Shu asked.

Pilaf smacked his subordinate over the head. "Whose side are you on?!" He screamed. "This is a delicate process and must go as planned!" He told Shu. "First we have to show Trunks that our Mai is just as lady like as Goku's daughter."

While the two make a plan, Kiwi and Galina walked over to Trunks.

"Maybe next time try training with a partner instead of swinging that sword around aimlessly." Kiwi retorted.

"How about I train with you, Trunks?" Galina asked. "First thing tomorrow morning. You and me." She grinned balling her fists excited by the idea.

Trunks smirked getting his father's cocky nature. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked.

Kiwi shook her head. "Trunks she handles you in bed, I'm sure training won't be any different."

Both Galina and Trunks turned red at Kiwi's statement but smiled. Suddenly Shu came crashing into the ground pretending to have hurt his paw.

Galina instantly kneeled over at the small henchman of Pilaf. "Are you alright?" She gingerly patted his head.

Shu's cheeks flushed bright red. "You're so kind, Miss Galina." He replied with a love sick look on his face.

Pilaf face palmed. His plan was spiraling out of control fast. "Mai, hurry!" He handed her band-aid shoving her over to where everyone was.

Nervously Mai approached them holding out the band-aid. "Ah…I've got first aid!" She said happily.

Pilaf sauntered over. "Isn't it incredible that a young girl like Mai has the heart of a maiden." He said trying to get Trunks' attention.

Chibi Trunks suddenly popped out from the bushes. He was there the entire time. "You're so great Mai!" He sauntered over to her.

Mai stared at the small child completely freaked out.

"You've got such a great heart! Like a maiden!" Chibi Trunks smiled. "That sort of thing makes my heart melt!"

"Our plan seemed to have worked on the younger one." Shu whispered to Pilaf.

Mai angrily looked at Pilaf and Shu. "Master Pilaf! Next time you mind your business!" She screamed at her leader stalking off completely embarrassed by what happened.

"M-Mai wait for me!" Chibi Trunks raced after here with Pilaf and Shu training behind them coming up with more ideas.

"What just happened?" Future Trunks asked completely dumb founded. "Were they practicing for a play or something?"

Kiwi face palmed shaking her head. "I never knew you could be that dense, Trunks."

"Galina!" A tiny voice chimed calling out from the sky.

Galina looked up smiling seeing Goten. "Hey there kiddo, I thought you were busy studying."

"I was!" Goten said proudly. "But I finished early so I decided to come here."

Trunks and Kiwi looked at Goten in complete shock.

"Why does he look so much like Goku?" Kiwi asked.

Goten saw Kiwi and hid behind his sister all shy and nervous.

Galina patted her little brother on the head. "It's alright, Goten. They're my friends from the future." She looked at her friends. "He's my little brother!"

Goten shyly waved at Trunks and tried mustering the strength to speak to Kiwi.

Trunks smiled at the small child kneeling down to him seeing how shy he was. "Hi there, Goten. I'm Trunks." The boy from the future said. "I hear you and my younger self are friends."

"Uh huh!" Goten happily beamed. "We're best friends!"

Kiwi smiled at the small Son child. "I can't believe something so cute came out of Goku's loins." She smiled and then stretched. "Well I'm going to back inside and repair the time machine some more." She turned to her brother and Galina. "I guess that means you two are gonna sex it up again?" She bluntly stated.

"W-We are not!" The two half saiyans yelled in unison.

Goten blushed at Kiwi. "C-Can I help!?" He happily trailed behind Kiwi as she headed inside Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Goku excitedly shouted and then balled his fists focusing all his ki into his super saiyan 2 form. A gold aura surrounded the saiyan as he transformed.

Gowasu and Zamasu stared at Goku's transformation in awe.

"What is that?" Gowasu asked Beerus and Whis. "Did he mutate?"

"That is a super saiyan." Whis answered simply.

' _Super Saiyan?_ ' Zamasu thought looking at Goku's odd transformation. ' _His ki increased sevenfold, no several tenfold_!'

"I fought in this form with Lord Beerus!" Goku said smugly due to how nervous Zamasu looked. "Alright! I'll make the first move!" He said proudly launching himself at Zamasu attempting to punch him, but the Universe 10 kai easily blocked Goku's punch.

Tightly holding onto Goku's fist, Zamasu slowly tossed Goku aside ready to give the final blow. "This is the end." He stated confidently.

Goku was able to get his footing balanced and fired a ki blast over his shoulder at Zamasu's hand. The impact was intense and the ki overflowing between the two definitely felt like Black's.

' _This feeling…_ ' Goku thought. ' _Is this Black's ki?_ ' He wondered as a dark ki surrounded Zamasu. ' _It's similar but.._ ' He tried landing another punch at Zamasu, but the green kai blocked his bunch once again. Roughly, Goku's first drew Zamasu's hand back.

Zamasu looked on surprised by Goku's strength. ' _Is this the power of a human?'_ He thought withdrawing his hand from Goku's fist.

The pure blooded saiyan used this diversion to bring his foot up ready to kick Zamasu. Zamasu struggled with blocking Goku's foot with his other hand only to get back handed in the face by Goku.

The strike drew Zamasu back as Goku continued assaulting the frustrated green kai with punches.

"Who is this guy?!" Gowasu asked completely shocked seeing that his pupil was getting pummeled. "He's not even a God, yet his power rivals the God of Destruction!"

"Did you say his power rivals mine?!" Beerus asked irritated.

"N-No of course not Lord Beerus…" Gowasu stammered.

Zamasu continued blocking all of Goku's moves. It was clear he was having a difficult time. ' _How can a human be this strong?_ ' He thought completely bewildered and went flying into the ground as Goku punched him.

Zamasu fell to his knees surprised how he was defeated so easily. He looked on in shock as he saw Goku's fist heading straight for him. The happy saiyan suddenly stopped inches away from Zamasu's face smiling returning to his normal state. "You're really strong for Kai!" He beamed. "The Kais in my universe wouldn't stand a chance!"

Zamasu said nothing. He was completely insulted that a mere human being beat him so easily.

Goku held out his hand for Zamsu to stand up. "Let's fight again!" He beamed.

Zamasu gritted his teeth angrily. He wanted to end Goku right there for such a humiliating defeat. Raising his arm he raised his ki once more.

"Zamasu!" Gowasu yelled at his pupil.

Hearing his teacher, Zamasu calmed down and took Goku's hand getting up.

Beerus stretched and yawned. "Well we've seen the Time Rings and I've missed out on dinner and dessert, let's return home." He told Whis.

"Of course Lord Beerus." Whis agreed taking to the air.

Beerus looked at Goku. "You better hurry up or else we'll leave you behind!"

Goku quickly rushed over to Beerus and Whis leaving Universe 10.

Gowasu and Zamasu walked over to their table ready to have tea once more.

"Master Gowasu, thank you for allowing me to fight that human." Zamasu told his teacher. "I've come to understand humans better."

"So you managed to dispel the distrust in humans that's grown in your heart?" Gowasu asked.

"I feel nothing but shame at my own inadequacy." Zamasu replied.

"Listen up," Gowasu told his pupil. "It's important to realize these things. That is precisely what growth means."

They returned to their table and Zamasu began pouring tea for teacher once more. However, the tea was started to thicken and become darker.

' _Humans are truly dangerous beings,'_ Zamasu thought. ' _Son Goku, I will not forget you!_ '' He thought bitterly.

* * *

 **There's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I swear to kami, Goku needs restraining order when he meets deities from other world xD**

 **Review :D**


	8. Training With A God

**I am back after 80 years. This fic continues.**

 **So you're all probably wondering why I took so long to update when I promised everyone a week update when the Trunks arc started xD Simple I had no idea who the fuck Zamasu was. I needed to have a better understanding of his character. I needed to see what his motive was, to see how the Z-warriors would fair against Black and the SS Rose form. To see Zamasu's true motives. Now that the arc is over, I can continue this story the way I please because let's be real here. That ending, that ending, that ending in the arc wasn't satisfying at all. Whether it was the final fight or the ending itself.**

 **So yes, the ending to the arc will change in this story. I'm not going to keep it how it was in the show.**

 **Also once the characters I want in this story to go into the future, things will deviate from the show as well. In this chapter, yes I am using dialogue from the show, but you'll get to see the OCs develop and get a sneak peek into their pasts that will happen in my Fate's Encounter rewrite. So think of this chapter as a prelude to that story in general.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Training with A God

It was sun rise as a brand-new day woke the residents of West City. Most the cities inhabitants were still fast asleep in their comfortable beds. No one really cared about getting up so early in the morning. Their goals for the day were just either wondering what breakfast was for or going to work.

Inside Capsule Corp, inside Bulma's lab, the time machine stood there almost repaired. There were legs from chairs splattered all over the floor. Pilaf was leaning on Shu while his subordinate slept against the wall.

Mai was comfortably sitting in a chair with Chibi Trunks beside her. Goten had a hammer in his hand while he slept in a chair near Kiwi.

Sai was comfortably snoozing leaning against the wall near the time machine.

Near the lab, Galina was sound asleep too. She was sharing the room with Trunks the night before telling her mom she would bring Goten home the next morning since he was so eager in fixing the time machine for some reason. She shifted her weight over hoping to end up in her lover's arms, but Trunks wasn't there.

Alarmed this woke the female half saiyan. "Trunks…" Galina mumbled getting out of bed bustling into the lab.

"Has anyone seen Trunks?" She asked.

Kiwi was the first to wake. She yawned tiredly rubbing her eyes. "He's probably outside training." She replied sleepily.

"Training? So early in the morning?" Galina asked.

Goten rubbed his eyes yawning. "Can't you ask where he is later, Galina…" The small boy pouted. "I'm still sleepy." He dropped his hammer on Sai's foot.

"Ow!" Sai shouted as he felt the hammer hit is foot.

Pilaf and Shu fell over on top of each other which caused the chair Mai was sitting on to tilt over. Chibi Trunks woke and held the chair with one hand so Mai wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you ok, Mai?" Chibi Trunks asked.

Mai gave a small nod.

Galina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry to wake everyone up…" She apologized. "I'm going to look for Trunks." She left the lab.

Kiwi grumbled and looked at the time machine. "Well now that everyone's awake, I guess we can continue working on the time machine."

Hearing this Mai bolted out of her chair. "Me too!" She replied eagerly dragging Shu along with her.

Chibi Trunks frowned watching Mai and Shu race off.

Bulma and Mr. Briefs walked into the room. They were all surprised to see everyone awake so early.

"I better go help Galina find my stupid brother." Kiwi huffed and walked outside.

* * *

Future Trunks was outside floating over to a small lagoon. He knew that the time machine would be fixed soon and that he would have to fight Black once more. He had to be ready. Floating above the water, the half saiyan from the future shut his eyes and concentrated on his objective. To defeat Black. To bring peace to his timeline. He could see Black clearly in his mind. That sinister grin that brought fear to everyone in his timeline.

" _This time I will defeat you_!" Trunks declared in his mind and charged at Black only to have the image disrupted as he heard Galina call out to him. He gasped for air at the sound of her voice.

"Trunks!" Galina shouted.

Kiwi grabbed the female half saiyan. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at her. "Can't you see he's image training!" She saw her brother do this many times before in the future. Once he trained under the Supreme Kai and Kibito their death, the half saiyan from the future learned to train his mind this way.

"Image training?" Galina asked. She then looked at Trunks once more noticing that he was concentrating hard. She became concerned when she saw a drop of blood fall into the lagoon.

"If you bother him now he could go into shock." Kiwi told her.

Galina nodded understanding as she watched Trunks train with his mind. She was worried about him. All this time fighting for so long he never knew what it was like to relax.

Mai and Shu were watching from a safe distance.

"We shouldn't really bother him," Shu told Mai. "He's concentrating really hard on his training.

However, Mai wasn't paying attention at all. The tiny girl was imagining being kissed by Future Trunks.

Shu watched his friend flabbergasted. "When did you learn to image train, Mai?"

Trunks's training suddenly ceased as he and everyone else saw a large floating ki blast heading straight for them. It was no blast, It was Whis's methods of transportation. Goku, Beerus, and Whis crash landed in the middle of Capsule Corp making a giant crater in the middle.

"What is that?!" Kiwi exclaimed horrified.

Once the smoke cleared away, everyone who was outside saw Beerus and Goku laying on top of each other in pain.

"My apologies." Whis told them. "Since you two were bickering so much, I lost control of our speed."

"You did that on purpose!" Beerus screamed getting up.

"Dad, are you alright!" Galina asked as she flew over to the giant crater.

Goku's answer to his daughter was a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

"He's fine." Galina smiled.

"Has breakfast been served yet?" Goku asked as his stomach rumbled. "I'm famished!"

"I agree," Beerus stated. "I haven't had a good cooked meal ever since those delicious fish sausages."

"Food sounds good to me," Kiwi beamed. "I haven't had a good home cooked meal in forever!"

Galina looked over at Kiwi. "Don't you have food in the future?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same when it's a good home cooked meal," Kiwi replied. "Trunks and I know our way around the kitchen, but because of Black wrecking everything in our future, food supply has been real low. Not to mention now that mom's dead we have no one to cook us a good old fashioned meal."

"I'll be more than happy to cook for you once we deal with Black!" Galina chimed happily.

"All this talk about food is making me really hungry!" Goku whined. "Can we eat now!"

* * *

Everyone enjoyed a good breakfast on the patio of Capsule Corp. Galina watched as Kiwi stuffed her face happily. She smiled watching the girl eat her fill of food.

"What's all this talk about you wanting to cook for everyone?" Kiwi asked Galina. "You keep wanting to do that whenever someone talks about food." She said while stuffing more food into her mouth.

Galina looked over at Trunks while he spoke to Beerus, Whis, and Goku about meeting with Zamasu. She then turned towards Kiwi and answered, "I know this may seem silly, but I've always wanted to be a chef and open up my own restaurant." That was always her dream. Like Gohan, who wanted to become a scholar and not fight all the time, Galina's dream was to become a chef. Also like Gohan, these past nine years, Chi-Chi did nothing but try to help her daughter achieve her dream.

"Being a chef isn't silly!" Kiwi told her. "Even Gods approve of your cooking." She was referring to Beerus and Whis.

"Yeah but…" She looked over at Goku who was shoveling food into his mouth. "Won't it be strange that the eldest child of Son Goku would rather cook than fight?"

"So what? Look at Gohan, he's become a total nerd. I'm proud of him," Kiwi was being honest. "I am disappointed that he's not training and doesn't want to fight anymore, but I am glad he's being a family man and is taking care of them," She then scoffed. "But the idiot could understand that he needs to train too in order to protect that family of his."

"I try to balance my training with my normal life," Galina said. "Although can you call sitting at home and waiting for someone you care about for nine years normal?" She asked.

"Well its better than constantly being threatened with your life." Kiwi replied. "Good thing I still have my lab intact in the future or else I'd think I'd go crazy." Kiwi always wanted to follow in her adopted mother's footsteps. She looked over at Trunks. "Besides I think Trunks would like having someone who knows her way around the kitchen."

"You mean, there wasn't any connection between Black and Zamasu?" Trunks asked. He was getting frustrated. "But everyone sensed Zamasu's energy from Black, right?" He turned towards Beerus and Goku. "What if Zamasu was disguised as Black? Or maybe he transformed into a human to look like Goku!" He wanted answers quickly.

"Zamasu and Black are too different to be able to conclude that they are the same," Whis told Trunks. "What was felt from Black was overwhelming malice. However, Zamasu does not have as much evil energy. Also, Zamasu did not know of Goku. There's also the factor of Black already knowing Goku when he showed up here. Just because their energy's similar would not be enough to tie them together at this point."

Hearing this Trunks became more frustrated. Seeing how frustrated Trunks was, Galina put a comforting hand on his. He leaned on her. This was getting too much for him. He wanted to stop Black from terrorizing his world. He was the only one in his timeline who could do it.

"There's still a possibility Zamasu could start to have dangerous thoughts," Beerus said. He shot a glare at Goku who was next to him. "If you hadn't tried to fight him we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But I don't think he's such a bad guy." Goku replied. "I should know since I fought him."

"Dad, why in Kami's name would you fight a kai?!" Galina screamed at her father. Goku had no respect for anyone. All he cared about was fighting.

"He used some pretty intense and interesting moves." Goku beamed with pride. "Of course I was able to beat him." He grinned.

"Why do I feel like you've doomed us all, Goku!" Kiwi face palmed.

"Zamasu is a God, but he's still just an apprentice Supreme Kai," Beerus told everyone. "Compared to Goku who's fought me, he's a piece of cake."

Trunks just watched as Beerus and Goku were arguing over who go the last plate of food. He was completely dumb founded as to how much strength Goku had. ' _Goku has even fought the God of Destruction before?! Maybe instead of trying to stop Black myself, I should just let Goku do it.'_

Vegeta watched his son from the future while eating quietly. He wasn't about to allow his son to slack off in his training like Goku did with Gohan.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone headed back inside to work on the time machine.

"Let me help you with those Mai." Sai offered to take her stack of plates inside. "Your tiny hands can't possible handle all those dirty plates." He touched her tiny hands that held the dishes.

Mai awkwardly stared up at Sai. "Uh…no I can manage…" She replied slowly pulling away following Pilaf and Shu inside.

Kiwi shook her head seeing what was going on. "Don't you have some light gardening to do or take a walk." She huffed at the android. "Or is just wooing innocent girls your only hobby!" She folded her arms. "Look I know you're an android and I guess androids get pent up a lot inside a lot more than humans do, but leave the kid alone."

Sai shot a glare at Kiwi. "Can you blame me!? I lost my parents when I was nine when those brute saiyans attacked! They destroyed everyone in East City! So I was forced to grow up and fend for myself! Then that crackpot Dr. Gero kidnaps me and turns me into a killing machine!" He yelled. "Worst of all I lost the woman of my life to that bald monk!" He was referring to Android 18 and Krillin, even though Krillin has done everything to provide for his family. "I have more hair than he does!"

Kiwi rolled her eyes as she listened to Sai. ' _He thinks he's the only one that has it so bad._ ' She thought shaking her head. "Everyone has problems! Look at me and Trunks! Everyone's practically dead where we're from! I lost my mother and the love of my life! Even in this timeline I don't have him anymore! You don't see me moping about it! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend! You keep moping and thinking you're the only one who has it bad! Well news flash, the entire planet doesn't revolve around you!"

Sai continued pouring his fragile heart out. "If only Pan was around my age. We could have had a family together."

Kiwi was about to barf at the mention of there being an older Pan in some twisted timeline. "So, you try to flirt with an eight year old?" Kiwi asked. "Even Trunks isn't that stupid to do something like that." She wasn't going to listen to this anymore. She had to fix the time machine. "I've got some work to do, I'd suggest you'd do the same and try not to flirt with anything that has breasts."

Trunks was still outside moping over the fact that he was no way near Goku's level of strength. Yes, he was probably stronger than Gohan right now, but to him, it felt like it wasn't enough.

Galina looked at him. "Are you going to do more image training?" She asked him and then smiled. "Maybe change your training routine." She stood up proudly smiling. "I'll be your sparring partner!"

Trunks looked up at Galina. "N…No I can't train with you!" He told her in a small panic.

Galina narrowed her eyes. "Why not?!" She yelled at him putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a super saiyan 2 too! I can keep up with you!" That was probably true. She does keep up with him in bed.

"How did you become a super saiyan 2 anyway?" He asked her. "Was it when you were fighting Majin Buu?"

Galina shook her head. "No…," She said slowly. "It was when Frieza was revived and came to Earth for revenge." She almost shuddered at the thought of the space tyrant.

"What!? Frieza came back!" Trunks exclaimed.

The female half saiyan nodded. She wanted to forget what happened with Frieza once he was brought back to life. "He came to Earth searching for revenge. He had new transformation that was too much for all of us…." She started shaking. "When he came to Earth, he kidnapped me and took me into his space ship. He wanted information about you and to lure my Dad. It was grueling hours of torture, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore," She continued on. "I told him about you and where you were from, of course Frieza didn't believe me at all so he continued to torture me, but I wasn't going to let him kill me. I still had my dream to achieve and I wanted to see you again. That's what kept me going and then soon enough I felt that slumbering power deep inside me and transformed."

He saw Galina trembling a little. Trunks took her in his arms and hugged her. "I should have been there for you! I could have protected you!" He held her close. "But I couldn't…just like I can't now with Black."

Galina punched his cheek. She hated when he brought himself down like this. "I'm still alive, aren't I?" She firmly grasped his hand. "We need to get stronger together so we need to train together.

Vegeta watched as his son was being dragged off to a nearby forest to spar with them. He let out a disapproving scoff and decided to follow to see what this sparring session would lead to.

* * *

Galina firmly planted her feet on the ground. Her ki was slowly rising as she powered up into a super saiyan 2.

Trunks watched in admiration seeing his girlfriend transforming. He smiled at her. "You certainly feel a lot stronger than you were back when you and Gohan defeated Cell together." His ki started to rise and his muscles slowly began bulging out transforming into his ultra super saiyan form. "Think you can handle this form?"

In the lab Kiwi was working hard when she felt the sudden boost in Trunks's ki. "What the hell is that? Is that Trunks?!" She dropped her screw driver, but Goten caught it in his tiny hands.

"Miss Kiwi," Goten gently tugged on the girl's apron. "You dropped this."

"Give it here runt!" Pilaf ordered rudely. He was watching Bulma and Dr. Briefs work on the time machine. They had already made sure the time machine had enough fuel for the trip from Future Bulma's notes.

Kiwi turned to Bulma and said, "Mom I'm going to check out what's going on out there!" She took off her apron and gloves and flew towards the forest where the ki was coming from.

Vegeta watched in the distance rolling his eyes disapprovingly. "Hn, he still uses that pathetic weak form."

Galina grimaced at the transformation. "Please don't ever show me that transformation again." She always hated that transformation, he was too slow and muscly. She was completely disgusted.

"Trunks you look like a saiyan on steroids." Kiwi scoffed as she landed near him and Galina. She turned to Galina grinning, "Wow so that's what a super saiyan 2 looks like on a female saiyan! You look too good!"

Trunks huffed. "Fine I'll get rid of this form since you two hate it so much." He powered down and transformed into a super saiyan 2.

Once Trunks was ready, Galina kicked her feet off the ground punching Trunks in the face. Trunks retaliated by returning the punch to her face. A kick to the stomach from Galina. A kick to her back by Trunks. The two were in sync with each other's fighting style, but it was clear, Galina was still weaker than him despite reaching super saiyan 2.

Kiwi watched the two spar with each other. ' _I'm going to bet five minutes that this'll just lead them to a bedroom.'_ She thought cheekily.

"Masenko!" Trunks shouted unleashing Gohan's attack.

"Kamehameha!" Galina yelled unleashing Goku's attack.

The two blasts collided with each other and as the smoke cleared before Galina could even process what was happening, Trunks tackled her to the ground.

Galina laughed as she fell to the ground. "What do you think you're doing!?" She powered down returning to her normal state.

"Well I could never really hurt you." Trunks told her honestly powering down as well.

Galina smiled at him as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I knew it. They'll be in bed soon." Kiwi snickered and started to head back to the lab.

"Take your hands off her and fight seriously!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks looked over and saw Vegeta. "Father…"

"I'll train you." Vegeta told him.

The two half saiyans stood up. Galina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Guess we weren't taking this training seriously." She said.

"Your budding love is what hinders your true potential!" Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks nervously looked at his father. The last time they trained together in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, it didn't end so well. "The last time we trained it was during Cell…"

"I don't wish to remember every inch of my past!" Vegeta shouted. "Now transform!"

Trunks took a deep breath and transformed into a super saiyan 2 once more.

Galina watched and took a few steps back as the training was about to begin.

"So now what father?" Trunks asked. "Are you going to transform into a super saiyan 3 like Goku? You won't hold back right?"

Vegeta laughed at this. His laughter was almost haunting. "Don't insult me with that ridiculous transformation! I've gone beyond the level of your ordinary super saiyan form! A power which only a God can reach!" A bright blue aura surrounded the proud saiyan prince's body.

"W-What is that power?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Super Saiyan Blue." Vegeta replied defiantly.

"That's not fair, Vegeta!" Galina screamed at him. "He can't beat you in that form!"

"Shut your mouth!" Vegeta wanted no interfering in this training.

Trunks stared at his father in awe. _'I can't sense his energy, but he has an overwhelming power.'_ He thought. ' _What is this?'_

Vegeta watched his son stare at him with dumb founded wonder. "Where did all that spirit go?" He asked his son.

' _There is no mistake…,_ ' Trunks continued thinking. _'Father and Goku have used this blue energy…they have wrapped themselves with a godly energy._ ' He wondered if he could achieve such a feat.

"You look like you're about to piss in your pants," Vegeta scoffed. "Fine then, I'll give you a handicap. I'll let you win if you can hit me once."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, father." Trunks replied and then transformed once more into his ultra super saiyan form.

Galina face palmed at the form. "Not again…." She shook her head in disbelief at the form.

Vegeta was completely disappointed by this transformation. "How disappointing!" He yelled. "You're still relying on a bulky transformation like that?!" He lunged at his son with precise speed and precision.

Trunks watched as his father came at him with such fury and de transformed into his super saiyan 2 form dodging and throwing a punch at Vegeta, which he easily dodged. Trunks swiftly tried kicking Vegeta, but the saiyan prince was too fast for him to hit. No matter what Trunks did to attack his father it was no use. Vegeta was way too strong for him to handle in his super saiyan blue form.

Vegeta was now on the offensive and slammed his son into the ground with one punch and then kicked him through the forest.

"Trunks!" Galina screamed.

Suddenly Goku appeared with his instant transmission with Bulma and Kiwi.

"Goku what was so important you had to drag us out here?" Kiwi asked all irritated. She just wanted the time machine fixed. She then jumped back as she saw Trunks flying through the forst with Vegeta attacking him endlessly.

"What does Dad think he's doing?!" Kiwi screamed.

Galina soon joined her Dad and friend. "He's training Trunks…" She told Kiwi slowly.

' _He's too strong for me.'_ Trunks thought as his father continued pummeling him with punches. He yelled as he went colliding against a Cliffside. The punch was so intense from his father that he returned to his normal state.

"Oh no!" Bulma shouted. "Vegeta stop this!" She yelled at her husband.

"Yeah you're going to end up killing him!" Kiwi yelled.

Galina said nothing and just frowned as Trunks hit the ground in pain.

Trunks staggered to stand up as he looked at his father. Vegeta's power was too intense. ' _If we just have Father and Goku we can defeat Black. There is no need for me to get stronger_.' He was going to rely on Vegeta and Goku, just like everyone else.

Vegeta saw the satisfied smile on his son's face and became enraged. He roughly grabbed Trunks by his sweater lifting him off the ground. "You fool!" He shouted. "What are you smiling about?! Is defeating Black your only goal?! You have to look beyond that! To future enemies that you will encounter! To be the universe's strongest! You inherit the proud saiyan blood…you are my son! I will not let you lose to anyone!"

Hearing his father's words almost brought Trunks to tears. The truth was he was tired of fighting. He didn't want to fight anymore. That's all he knew in life in his timeline, just constant fighting and death.

"Vegeta, stop it!" Bulma urged the saiyan prince.

"It's ok Bulma," Goku reassured her. "This is how we saiyans settle things."

Vegeta finally noticed Galina, Kiwi, Bulma and Goku. "What are you doing here?" The saiyan prince returned to his normal state shoving Trunks away from him. The training was over.

Kiwi looked at her brother concerned. "You're just going to stand there and do nothing?"

"Trunks, are you ok?" Galina asked him.

Trunks looked at his father and head butted him making Vegeta fall to the ground.

"Why you…!" Vegeta growled.

Trunks smiled at his father. "I gave you one hit," He said. "I pass, right?"

Vegeta scowled watching his son laugh.

"I will do it," Trunks told his father. "I will surpass Black and you."

Vegeta just shrugged off the attack and walked off.

Galina rushed over to Trunks gently hugging him.

"Hey you've been hogging him all day and night, let me hug him." Kiwi rushed up to her brother. "You're utterly hopeless without us."

Trunks smiled at Kiwi and Galina. He had a reason to get stronger and continue to improve in himself. He needed to protect his family from anything.

* * *

In Universe ten, Zamasu was brewing more tea for his master. Gowasu was sitting by his table patiently waiting for his tea. He was observing a group of barbarian warriors in his crystal ball who did nothing but fight.

"Lord Gowasu…" Zamasu placed cups of tea on the table. He waited approval from his teacher.

Gowasu took a sip from his cup and frowned. The sweet taste from earlier had gone bitter. "It has an unpleasant taste."

"The tea leaves are the same from usual." Zamasu replied.

Gowasu looked at his student. "Is it really the tea leaves fault?"

Zamasu never took the blame for anything while he was here. He knew exactly why the tea was bitter. His fight with Goku had changed his morality completely. He needed to know more about mortals, humans, saiyans, anything beneath a kai so he could have his revenge.

The kai pupil and master watched the barbarians fighting and killing, fighting and killing continuously. It sickened Zamasu down to his heart. All he wanted to do was wipe out every living creature.

"These barbarians are too violent." Gowasu observed.

Zamasu then asked a bold question, "Then why don't we just wipe them out? We have the power to do so."

"What are you saying?!" Gowasu asked outraged by his student's question. "That is the God of Destruction's job!"

Zamasu scoffed irritated at the mention of Beerus's name. He had all this power at his disposal and he had to just stand there and watch while everyone beneath them would just act foolish and rely on the kais, on the Gods for help when they needed it.

"Come with me Zamasu." Gowasu stood up walking inside the temple. In this temple there were nothing but cabinets stretched out for miles. These cabinets kept time rings in each universe. The old master walked over to Universe Seven's file and pulled out a chest that held time rings. Normally the chest would contain two time rings at the very least, but Universe Seven's had plenty to spare.

"That's what the Universe Seven's God of Destruction came to check out." Zamasu said.

"Yes, the tine ring." Gowasu opened the chest and revealed four green time rings and one silver one. The same one that Black had on. "Just like its name, you can freely travel through time with it."

"Can you travel freely through time with it?" Zamasu asked getting more and more curious on how the time rings work.

"Only to the future." Gowasu confirmed. "You can go to the future and back. That's all."

"What about going to the past?" Zamasu asked.

' _Why is he so curious about the past?_ ' Gowasu thought wondering where all these questions were coming from, but as his master, he decided to answer his question. "That is impossible. Even if it were, it is strictly forbidden. Changing history is always a high risk. The different colors that the time rings Universe Seven has were created because changing history produced a separate world. A new ring was just added to the top row a few years ago.

No one knew this at the time, but when Trunks traveled back and forth through time these green time rings. The green ones represented alternate timelines. There were four rings: One indicated Trunks's future world in which Goku and everyone had perished, another ring represented the timeline which Cell came in, the third time ring represented the time line in which Trunks fought to bring peace to his world against the Androids and Cell, and the fourth and final time ring is representing Trunks's current time line now.

"What kind of fool would do such a thing?" Gowasu wondered.

A new-found anger boiled inside Zamasu. _'As long as mortals exist, there is no peace in the universe.'_

* * *

 **With the time rings, that's my theory. I had to look up the time rings on the dragon ball wikia and it stated that the green ones were alternate time lines. So I thought that each ring meant a different time line during the Androids and Cell saga. If I'm wrong about that feel free to correct me in your reviews. But that's what I'm justifying from them.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Heading to the Future

**I'm back everyone :D**

 **Sorry to keep you all waiting, but you know life and laziness gets in the way of writing fanfiction lmao. I'm having a bit of a dilemna here thanks to finally having a Dragon Ball Super category. I'm wondering should I keep this story in the Dragon Ball Super section, it is fairly new, or should I change it to the DBZ section? Let me know.**

 **So this chapter was originally supposed to be based on the episode where Goku meets Zen-Oh, instead I decided to trim that whole part and have some OC development :D**

 **There are some snippets of the dragon ball super manga from this arc so spoilers? Should I really say spoilers at this point?**

 **Also the character of Galina is all owned by me, however the character of Kiwi is supplied by my awesome friend Kiyamasho and Sai is supplied by my other good friend Thomas Drovin. I have taken the creative liberty with their permission of course to use these characters in my story :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Heading to the Future

Trunks was still training with Vegeta while the time machine was still in repairs. He was determined to get stronger to stop Black.

Galina was in the kitchen of Capsule Corp packing away fish sausages for Beerus and Whis to take back to their planet.

Beerus and Whis walked into Bulma's lab. They watched as everyone was working diligently to fix the time machine.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now." Whis told them and everyone immediately looked up.

"Are you sure you can't stay and help?" Kiwi asked. "What kind of Gods are you to just leave?!" She rudely jabbed Beerus with her finger. "You're a God of Destruction!

Agitated Beerus grabbed the young girl's hand. "Meddling with time is not our job! It's to keep mortals like you from abusing it!"

Kiwi balled her fist staring at the God of Destruction angrily. She knew punching him wasn't the right idea, but she wanted to.

"Here you are Lord Beerus, food for your trip back to Other World." Galina chimed in as she walked into the lab breaking off the small tension between Beerus and Kiwi.

Whis politely smiled. "We're looking forward to it."

"It better be as good as those fish sausages." Beerus huffed.

"No need to worry Lord Beerus," Bulma said with a sincere grin. "She followed the recipe exactly from our kitchen. You won't be disappointed."

Beerus looked at the bento box of cooked fish sausages and saw that there was mayonnaise and onions dripping in miso. "So, you can cook these delicious sausages as well," The God of Destruction reached to open the box. "I think I'll have some right now."

Immediately Whis slapped Beerus's hand away with his staff. "Now, now Lord Beerus," The attendant replied sternly. "You don't want to ruin your nap by eating, do you?"

Beerus grumbled under his breath. "Fine! I suppose I'll nap and then eat! You won't deprive me of these wonderful sausages!"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Maybe a nap will do you some good." She muttered.

"Listen here you little ingrate!" Beerus roared. "I'll have you know I can destroy this planet in an instant if you don't show some respect!"

Whis grabbed Beerus by his back tapping his staff. "We are leaving now, good luck in defeating Black." He told them as they disappeared.

Bulma huffed a little in relief, the last thing she wanted was for the planet to be destroyed. "Come on everyone, let's finish working on the time machine."

Galina looked at Kiwi. "What was that about?" She asked her friend.

Kiwi looked up at Galina. "Just cause he's a God doesn't mean I'm not going to call him out when he's wrong," She replied.

Goten rushed up to Kiwi with a big smile on his face. "Once the time machine's done Miss Kiwi, can I go with you? I'll fight Black for you!"

"Goten…" Galina said softly. "It's too dangerous for you. He's incredibly strong. He might even be stronger than Dad."

"I'm strong too!" Goten replied proudly. "I'll hurt that guy so hard he wouldn't know what hit him!"

"Your sister's right kid," Kiwi told him. "It is dangerous and Black would pulverize you into nothing." She patted his head. "You're better off here with Trunks."

The small half saiyan pouted. "Awwww ok," He reluctantly agreed.

Kiwi smiled a little. "Besides you're helping plenty. The time machine's nearly fixed because you helped." She was trying to cheer him up.

Goten beamed. "Really? Because of me?!" He asked excitedly.

Kiwi nodded not wanting to break the kid's heart. "Why don't you help Chibi Trunks with the rest of it while your sister and I clean up the kitchen.

Goten grinned running up to Chibi Trunks. The small boy was still having trouble trying to impress Mai, but Shu and Pilaf reassured him that she would eventually like him.

Galina smiled at her little brother's happiness heading towards the kitchen with Kiwi. "That was really nice of you to cheer up my little brother like that."

"Well I didn't want to break the kid's heart," Kiwi snickered and then stopped as she saw Gohan with Videl and Pan. "What are they doing here?" She scoffed at Videl walking next to Gohan.

"Gohan? Videl?" Galina asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well honestly to ask why Trunks is here," Gohan sheepishly answered. "I completely forgot to ask why he was here when the two of came to visit." He then looked at Kiwi. "Hey, you look exactly like that little kid I tutor sometimes." He smiled. "She's one of my best students!"

"Tutor?" Kiwi raised an eyebrow. "You tutor me in this timeline?" She asked Gohan.

"Whoever Gohan is in the future, I'm sure he isn't a scholar." Videl snickered.

"Aw come on Videl," Gohan protested. "I'm sure my future self had a really tough life." The replied. "You know I don't like fighting. I'm more comfortable with taking care of you and Pan." Gohan had always been like this, even if Chi-Chi did push him to study than train. He never enjoyed fighting, he only did it if he had to.

Kiwi just gaped at Gohan. He was nothing like how she knew him in the future _. He doesn't like to fight?_ Kiwi questioned. _Oh my Kami, I'm in love with a nerd!_ She screamed in her head. Her heart was racing and she held her hand to her chest. This was all too much for her to take in.

"Auntie G!" Pan cooed reaching for Galina.

Galina smiled taking Pan in her arms. The tiny baby giggled wiggling against Galina. She then looked at Kiwi holding her hand out to her.

Kiwi looked at Pan. She detested babies with a passion, not because this wasn't her child with Gohan or what could have been if the androids hadn't killed him in the future. They were loud and were too much responsibility for her. But if she ever had a child, she would have been one hell of a mother.

"Cute kid…" Kiwi said slowly taking Pan's tiny hand.

Pan replied by happily giggling.

Gohan smiled. "She seems to like you a lot."

"I thought I heard a baby." Sai walked over with some boxes. He was taking them to the lab to finish what was left of the time machine. Shoving the boxes into Gohan's hands, Sai smiled at Pan. "Is that Pan!" He gleamed. "She's gotten so big!" He smiled poking her nose. "Bleep!"

Pan stared at Sai with no response except hugging Galina tighter. The tiny baby grasped onto her aunt and started to cry.

"Pan…!" Galina gasped as the tiny infant started crying.

Videl took her daughter from Galina gently rocking her. "It's alright Pan, don't cry."

"Aw come on that works great with kids!" Sai groaned. "That was my A-game right there!"

"Well you're A-game made her cry," Kiwi scoffed. "Nice going." She shook her head. "Come on Galina let's go clean up that kitchen."

Galina nodded following Kiwi to the kitchen while Sai continued to try to make Pan laugh, but the small baby just ended up crying more.

Along the way, Galina spotted Goku running out of Capsule Corp.

"Dad…!" Galina shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"To see Lord Beerus and Whis!" Goku replied to his daughter. "They said it was urgent!" The saiyan placed his two fingers on his forehead ready to instant transmission. "I'll be back as soon as I can so we can go to the future!" He wasn't going to miss another opportunity to fight Black again.

"But Dad…!" Galina huffed as her father had left to see Beerus. She hated Goku for always constantly running off, whether it was to train or fight someone stronger than he was.

"I wonder what could be so urgent he had to see Lord Beerus so quickly." Galina wondered.

* * *

The urgent message from Beerus was the fact that Zen-Oh – The Omni God in Other World wanted to meet with Goku. The tiny God of everything had already met Goku before in the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 tournament. There Zen-Oh had become fond of Goku wanting to be his friend. During that time Beerus and Universe Six's God of Destruction Champa were extremely nervous and terrified of Goku being so close to Zen-Oh But to Goku, Zen-Oh was very childlike and carefree, almost like himself. He treated Zen-Oh like he would any other friend and didn't care at all if he was a God. He would never bow or show any signs of respect to the Omni God and that's what Zeno liked best about Goku. That's how Goku has always been, he was never respectful to Gods, in which case infuriated Zamasu when he greeted the saiyan from Universe Seven.

Goku arrived on Beerus's planet to find the God of Destruction mediating nervously on a half-destroyed tree.

"Hey Lord Beerus, what do you need me for?" He asked the nervous God as he walked over to him. "I'm pretty busy right now, everyone's about to leave for the future to fight Black. I don't want to miss it." He looked at Beerus seeing that he was mediating.

But the God of Destruction wasn't. Goku yelped in pain as Beerus roughly grabbed the saiyan's ear. "W-What's that for?!" He tugged free from Beerus's hold.

"Lord Zen-Oh wants to meet with you." Beerus said bluntly.

"Lord Zen-Oh?" Goku repeated.

"He said to come to his place immediately." Whis replied.

"Is it about the Martial Arts Tournament?" Goku asked because he had promised Zen-Oh that he could have a universal tournament during the match between Universe Six and Universe Seven. He looked at Beerus. "Can we save the visit for another time? The time machine's almost fixed."

Beerus was outraged. "You moron!" He shouted. "If Lord Zen-Oh says immediately, you go immediately!"

"What's the big deal?" Goku wondered. "How long will it take?"

"About two days, even for me." Whis told him.

"Two days?!" Goku exclaimed. "I don't have time to go some place that's stupidly far…"

 _Just what does Lord Zen-Oh see in this idiot?_ Beerus snarled in his head as he looked at Goku. "This stupid mortal thinks it's stupid…"

Whis turned to Goku and said, "Aren't you friends with the Supreme Kai? He can go to Lord Zen-Oh's instantly."

"Really?!" Goku asked eagerly. "That's great!"

"That's a great idea!" Beerus agreed. "It'll be better if he goes!" He then looked at Whis. "Whis! You go with them too!"

"What about you, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Beerus answered nervously. "I'd never go!"

"Why not?" Goku asked curiously. "Come with us."

Beerus then grabbed Goku by his face giving it a gentle, but firm squeeze. He looked at the saiyan with deadly serious eyes. "Listen! Whatever you do, don't disrespect Lord Zen-Oh!"

"But why?" Goku managed to ask despite Beerus squeezing his face.

"I'm trying to tell you that the fate of our universe is resting on your manners!" Beerus screamed. "Do not do anything to make Lord Zen-Oh question you like you did with Zamasu in Universe ten!" He continued to yell. "All you have to do is annoy Lord Zen-Oh and everyone and everything in this universe gets erased including _**me**_!" He shoved Goku to the ground.

"Aw you worry too much Lord Beerus," Goku reassured the God of Destruction. "It'll all be done in a jiffy."

* * *

In Universe ten, Zamasu and Gowasu had returned from their time traveling endeavors. Gowasu looked at his pupil. He had hoped Zamasu had learned something. Zamasu did in fact learn something from this trip, but not what Gowasu wanted his pupil to learn.

Gowasu looked at his kai in training. "Why don't you have faith in mortals?" He asked while Zamasu poured his Master a cup of tea. He watched his pupil pour his tea. Around them the air was incredibly tense. "This tea you made mirrors your heart." He told him as leaves from a nearby tree began to fall all around them. "Tea brewed with a clouded heart will be just as murky." The old kai looked at his pupil. "Are you afraid or hesitant?"

Zamasu looked at his Master trying to understand what he was telling him. Trying to hide every fiber of hatred he had for mortals and especially Goku. "You always told me that learning from one's mistakes leads to a better place than what mere mortals are capable of," He replied. "But from what I've seen mortals do not learn from their mistakes at all."

"We must wait for mortals to learn from their own mistakes, Zamasu." Gowasu said bluntly.

"Are we simply supposed to watch over them while those mortals make the same mistakes over and over again?" Zamasu asked. The tone in his voice was almost sad. "When I was invited here, I thought I would learn justice from you." His voice hardened was filled with hate for mortals. "But as Gods is our justice just simply watching over them?!"

Gowasu looked at his student and saw heard the tone in his voice. He had so much hate for mortals. "Have you ever thought about good and evil?" He asked.

"Yes, constantly," Zamasu answered. "Evil should perish." Evil being all mortals in his eyes. "Justice is necessary for good to flourish." He thought Gods such as himself were justice.

"This is what I believe," Gowasu began. "Justice entails bringing balance between all that is good and evil."

"Balance?" Zamasu repeated as he eyed the fusion ear rings on his Master's ears.

"Even when evil makes you lose your way, you stand your ground and keep searching for the path that is good," Gowasu told him. "Is that not what justice is?" He asked. "It is for that reason that Gods have given mortals knowledge."

Zamasu was already far gone in his ambition to even retain a single word coming out of his Master's mouth. He wanted all mortals eradicated from every universe that existed.

"We mustn't allow evil to take shape, Lord Gowasu." Zamasu said. "Evil is something that needs to be destroyed like that of Son Goku who dared to throw blows against a God! All mortals use their god-given wisdom for evil and spoil our beautiful world. Mortals who have gained wisdom from Gods are truly evil. Doesn't this strike you as being half-hearted? What good are Gods if they do not destroy evil?"

"Zamasu," Gowasu said sternly to his student. "It is wonderful to have a strong sense of justice, but you must also learn to keep your heart pure and guiding the lost such as these mortals will lead to peace. Do not forget that it was for the sake of your heart that you have become stronger." His voice became hard. "Even Gods aren't perfect, we also learn and grow from mortals."

Zamasu said nothing to his Master's words. He just bowed his head ready to take his leave. _Even watching over those disgusting mortals is a sin_ He thought.

* * *

Galina looked at Kiwi as she dried off the tray she used to bake the fish sausages gingerly putting on the dish rack.

"So, you really seem to like Gohan a lot." She smiled turning towards Kiwi.

"The Gohan in the future is a lot cooler and not as well…. lame in this timeline." Kiwi replied bluntly. A small smile crept on her face. "But I'm kind of glad he's here. It's nice to see him." She held onto the plate she was washing. _Even if he is with someone else. I can't believe Videl doesn't even care if Gohan doesn't train or not._ Kiwi growled under her breath.

Galina looked at Kiwi. "Hey are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine…" Kiwi huffed. "I can't remember the last time I actually had to wash dishes."

The female half saiyan looked at her friend. "It's really that bad?" She asked.

Kiwi nodded. "Yeah, Black's nearly destroyed everyone on Earth. If it wasn't for Mai making a resistance against him, we'd all be dead by now."

"How close are Trunks and Mai?" The question came on so suddenly from the female half saiyan. She trusted Trunks, but there were just some things she needed to know.

Kiwi turned to the female half saiyan surprised that she had even asked that. "Close enough to be just more than just friends. I've seen it a ton of times with them, but whenever they got too close something would happen that would have to force them to either fight against Black or protect the remaining survivors, even when Sai was alive, he was fighting his hardest to beat Black, but I think he just wanted to impress my mom."

"Your mom?" Galina asked. "I thought Sai was with Android 18 in the future."

"He was," Kiwi answered and then said, "But he also wanted Pan to himself too before he became an android and then once he killed her, he moved onto 18. Hell, they even had a kid together, but that all ended once Black showed up, so I guess the next logical person for Sai to seek interest in was my mom."

 _That explains why he's so attached to Pan, but she's just a baby!_ Galina screamed in her head. "I guess he's just looking for a family of his own since Nappa and Vegeta destroyed all of East City." Galina said bluntly. "That's where Sai used to live." That was so long ago, but she wasn't sure if Sai's family was wished back with the dragon balls. "He was friends with 17 and 18 for a long time even before they were androids." Galina had remembered seeing Sai with 17 and 18 or Lapis and Lazuli as they were known before Dr. Gero had turned them into killing machines. Every day after school she would see them causing trouble, it wasn't until she had stepped into stop them, they would leave.

Kiwi looked at Galina. She was staring at her for a while. "Trust me don't give him any pity. Do you know why he likes my mom, 18, and Pan so much?" She asked the half saiyan.

Galina hesitated for the answer and then got it the second Kiwi pointed to the half saiyan's bust.

"W-What?!" Galina screamed nearly dropping a plate onto the floor. "Are you serious?"

Kiwi grinned a little taking note of how busty the half saiyan was. "In fact, I think he might be after you next if you're not careful." She replied to her friend. "You've got the right 'assets' for him too."

"That's impossible!" Galina shouted. "I'm with Trunks!"

"Since when has that stopped a guy from getting what he wants. The guy practically hovers around you every time Trunks isn't around." Kiwi told her as she saw Sai peering through the kitchen door. "If my brother and Mai were like that in the future you'd be out of the equation in his relationship."

"How did you become friends with Mai anyway?" Galina asked curiously.

"Just until Black showed up," Kiwi answered. "Before Black showed up, Trunks and I were with the Supreme Kai and Kibito before they died. Trunks was training with them until Babidi and Dabura showed up killing them, but not before Trunks was able to defeat them."

No one knew this, but because the Supreme Kai had died in the future, Beerus ceased to exist. The Supreme Kais were all in link with the Gods of Destruction.

Galina bit the inside of her cheek. "H-Have Trunks and Mai ever… um…" She was hesitating to ask because she was scared to know the truth.

"Had sex?" Kiwi finished the question Galina wanted to ask.

Galina just slowly nodded her head as she waited in anticipation for the answer.

"I remember hearing the two of them alone one time when we were hiding from Black," Kiwi told her. "And they were gone for a long time, so it's pretty obvious what they were doing. "

For a moment, Galina stood there. She almost felt numb to the fact that he wasn't her first. She almost felt jealous – no she was jealous.

"Hey mom's done with the time machine, we can go now!" Trunks called to them. He was done with his training with Vegeta.

"Finally!" Kiwi set the last plate down and out of the kitchen. "I'm not about this simple life."

Galina stood there still reeling from what Kiwi had told her.

"Galina, aren't you coming?" Trunks asked her as he walked over to her. He gently put his arms around her.

The female half saiyan tensed the moment she felt his arms around her.

Trunks took note of this and frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you want to come with us?" He thought his girlfriend would be eager to come with them to help stop Black.

"D…Did you and Mai have sex?" Galina asked him.

"What?!" Trunks asked appalled trying to hide it. "Galina….I…."

She turned around looking at him. "Kiwi told me." She said quietly.

 _Great Kiwi, thanks a lot._ Trunks thought groaning and then heard Galina shout at him.

"I thought you said what we had was incredible!" Galina yelled at him.

"It was…" Trunks took her hands. "Every moment we have together is and always will be incredible and special." He said to her. "I'm sorry…besides I didn't know I would see you again. You're not alive in the future remember? The androids killed you and then Black showed up taking my mother. It was just me and Kiwi. Mai helped us out a lot."

Galina looked at him. She was trying to understand what it was like to be in that world where every second of every day would be your last.

"I….I see…." The female half saiyan said and pulled away from him.

"Galina…wait…" Trunks reached for her gently grabbing her hand.

Galina gasped a little as she felt his hand pull her to his chest. "Trunks…don't…" She breathed out against his chest. "You can't kiss your way out of this…!" She felt heated the moment she was in his arms. "Kami…Trunks…I…" It was difficult to resist him this way. That was always her weakness.

"I'm sorry if hearing that hurt you." Trunks said to her as he kissed her leaving trails of kisses against her jaw to her neck. He gently pressed her against the kitchen counter.

"It did…" Galina panted for air her hands roaming around his shirt. "But I can't be mad at you for wanting a better future." Her hands moved down his shirt reaching for his pants.

Goku suddenly appeared in the kitchen via his instant transmission. "Galina? Trunks? What are you two standing here for? The time machine's fixed!"

As he was told, Beerus ordered Whis to take Goku to Zen-Oh's place together with the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven. Zen-Oh happily greeted Goku and asked him to be his friend, since everyone else was too afraid of his power to effectively socialize with. When Goku seemed to hesitate, the Supreme Kai desperately interrupted, saying Goku would be happy to oblige, but Zen-Oh ordered him to be silent and allows Goku to answer for himself. Agreeing to be his friend, Goku tells Zen-Oh to just call him by his name, which had shocked everyone around him. No one was that straight forward with the Omni-God. Then, Zen-Oh had given Goku a button. If Goku pressed it, Zen-Oh would appear right to him. Much to the heart attack of Supreme Kai and Beerus, the meeting with Zen-Oh was successful. Goku had even promised Zen-Oh he would return with a friend for him.

Both Galina and Trunks looked flustered as Goku literally dropped in on them when they were about to have sex in the kitchen.

"Right…" Trunks replied as his arms were still around Galina.

"Let's go." Galina added as the two of them pulled apart from each other's arms and headed outside where the time machine was waiting for everyone.

Everyone marveled at the restored time machine outside. The time machine was a lot roomier this time around with a few added seats.

"Wow, you really out did yourselves with the time machine!" Gohan said astonished.

"Naturally under my supervision everything went perfect!" Kiwi replied trying to show off.

"You're a natural at telling people what to do Miss Kiwi!" Goten beamed at the older girl from the future.

Kiwi sighed getting the wrong Son's attention until she felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder. "You really are amazing." He said to her. "I'm hoping your present self will be as head strong as you one day."

Kiwi brushed Gohan's hand off her shoulder. "I'm sure she will be." She replied.

Goku marveled at the time machine. "Wow, it's all shiny!" He said astonished.

"Naturally!" Pilaf gloated. "We got it all clean for you."

"We helped too!" Chibi Trunks and Goten gleamed wanting some of the glory as well for their hard work.

"Let's not forget who the real MVP is," Sai told everyone referring to Bulma. "You're an incredible woman." He gushed over her.

Bulma merely smiled proudly at her hard work in fixing the time machine.

Vegeta saw this and glared seeing Sai flirting with his wife. _Who does he think he is?!_ The saiyan prince thought and abruptly grabbed Sai tossing him into the time machine. "He's coming with us! We might need an android's hands in this fight."

"You didn't have to throw me, Vegeta!" Sai scoffed. "I would have come with you if you've had just asked me to."

Trunks politely bowed to his mother giving her and everyone else his thanks for their hard work.

"What are we waiting for, let's go already!" Kiwi flew up to the time machine followed by Galina, Vegeta and Goku.

Trunks was the last one to enter the time machine and sat the center of the controls. Pushing a few buttons, the time machine began humming slowly taking to the air and disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **So what did you all think of this chapter?**

 **I'm ready for all the shenanigans to happen in the next chapter once they go to the future lmao. I will try my best to update soon, but I def cannot promise how soon, so just follow and fav the fic and you'll know once I update.**

 **Thanks to the DLC in Xenoverse 2 where Black and Zamasu are playable I have all these ideas floating around in my head for this story!**

 **Review :D**


	10. Rematch with Goku Black

**Are you guys happy now? I am back!**

 **I apologize for the long wait, but I want to do a good job with this fic so that means I have to look up tiny details and plot elements that might help shape this story and make it enjoyable for everyone to read.**

 **I understand a lot of you are anticipating an update to this story, but you need to realize I have a life. I'm not in my teens or early 20s where I can idly write stuff whenever I want to. Most of the time its just pure laziness and lack of motivation that lingers the wait of an update. Also a lot of the times it has to do with my job or my family or just plain being busy and having an adult life with responsibilities. I do have other fandoms that I have awaited updates and stories. Things like this takes time.**

 **I am trying my hardest to incorporate every thing that goes down in this arc. From the anime, to the manga, to even Xenoverse 2 and its DLCs to make this story great. So spoilers for the manga and Xenoverse 2 if you haven't read or played the game. As well as my own ideas to what will happen to everyone in this fic.**

 **I know a lot of you are anxious to see what happens when this fic gets to the fight with Vegito and Merged Zamasu, I totally understand that Vegito totally got gypped out during that battle, but you have to realize this story and this whole arc is not about Goku or Vegeta. It's about Trunks and what's happening to him. Am I going to have Vegito have an epic clash with Zamasu, of course, but at the end of this story Trunks is still going to have his victory against Zamasu - he needed it.**

 **As for the Trunks x Mai ship that is canon in the show. I am going to acknowledge that Trunks has/had a relationship with Mai in this fic - because angsty romance drama while battling Black goes down lmao. But I also want to build up a friendship between Galina, Kiwi, and Mai because despite the romance drama that is going on with Trunks I still want them to have a friendship.**

 **One last thing, I think I'm going to change the category of this story into the Dragon Ball Super category because its a Super fic and not a Z/GT fic.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rematch with Goku Black

"Hey, Whis!" Beerus roared while holding into his attendant as the two of them flew through Other World space. "This isn't the way home, where are we really going?!" He asked.

Whis nonchalantly smiled. "You figured it out too quickly, Lord Beerus." The attendant then looked straight ahead. "We're going to Universe ten to pay another visit to Gowasu and Zamasu." Both Beerus and Whis were still suspicious of them after the debacle that had happened earlier between Zamasu and Goku.

Beerus idly scratched his chin in thought. "So, you have your suspicions of them too?" The God of Destruction asked and then eyed the wrapped bento box in Whis's hands. "Let's make sure to make this trip quick." He didn't want to waste any extra time so that he could devour more of Earth's delicious cooking.

"Of course, Lord Beerus." Whis replied as the two arrived in Universe ten on the Planet of the Kais.

The two deities touched on the kai planet and Whis politely knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open as they saw Gowasu.

The elder kai was surprised to see them again. "Lord Beerus and Whis, what a surprise to see you two again." The elder bowed his head. "I apologize for Zamasu's behavior earlier." He told them.

"No need for apologies," Whis told the elder kai. "The pleasure is all ours. It is nice to see you again Lord Gowasu."

The elder kai flushed a little. "It has been such a long time since someone called me by my name." He said with a small laugh. "Although I have yet to lose my vitality, I've certainly grown old. I am starting to think it's time for me to retire soon."

Beerus cleared his throat, he was tired of hearing this idol chit chat.

"Oh, by the way," Whis began getting to the matter at hand. "Where is Zamasu?" He asked.

"Zamasu?" Gowasu then realized his apprentice had been missing all morning. "I haven't seen him at all this morning. This is the first time he's gone off without permission."

Beerus grunted looking at Whis with a knowing glare. "Then we are going to stay here and wait for him until he comes back." The God of Destruction stated to Gowasu.

* * *

In the future, a familiar time machine touched down on the ruins of West City.

"Home sweet home…" Kiwi muttered under her breath as the time machine came to a sudden stop.

Everyone jumped out of the time machine.

Galina looked around and saw nothing but ruins for miles. "This is terrible…" She frowned. She couldn't fathom how the people of Earth were living here like this.

"Black caused all this?" Sai asked as he observed his surroundings.

Trunks nodded. "That's right, even after a year when I defeated 17 and 18 – we tried our best to repair everything that they destroyed. But what they did was nothing compared to what Black has done."

"That jerk…!" Vegeta fumed. "He'll face my wrath once I get my hands on him!"

"Ughhhnnn!" Goku groaned holding his stomach.

Galina glanced over at her father. "Dad…?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"The time machine gave me a stomach ache!" Goku whined. "I think I'm going to vomit!"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "The time machine didn't give you a stomach ache, Goku!" She yelled. "Eating about a year's worth of supplies did!" She scoffed. "I saw you picking at the food in the back of the time machine!"

"But the food was really delicious!" Goku continued to whine.

Galina shook her head. "I can't believe you Dad!" She yelled. "That food was for the survivors here!"

"Your completely incompetent, Kakarott!" Vegeta snarled.

"Aw come on, all I ate was a little bit..." The pure hearted saiyan tried defending himself. "Besides while I was eating I was looking out the window, I think that made me sick." He whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Goku's excuse for being sick.

"Are you a child Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted. "Let's leave him here!"

Galina looked at her father and she reached into her sash that kept her cheongsam together and pulled out a senzu bean. "I've got a senzu bean, Dad? Will that help ease your stomach?" She asked. It was the only senzu bean they had with them since they didn't have any time to go visit Korin.

"Don't waste that bean on him!" Vegeta spat. "We might need it during our battle with Black!"

"Aww come on, Vegeta!" Goku protested. He then turned to Galina. "Please, Galina!" He begged her.

The half Saiyan sighed in defeat. They did need his help to defeat Black. Galina huffed in frustration handing Goku the bean. "Fine, take it and next time don't eat and look out the window while we're traveling through time."

"You're the best!" Goku beamed happily eating the bean and then stood up immediately by kicking his feet up off the ground as the senzu bean worked its magic. "Ahhh," He said relieved. "That's much better!"

"Mai.." Trunks looked around for the fallen girl which he had left nearby. "She's not here…!" He told everyone. "I left her right here when Black…" He trailed off realizing that he shouldn't have left her.

"Maybe Black took her," Kiwi thought. "I mean did you check to make sure she was really dead?"

"No! That bastard!" Trunks flared his ki out of anger. "If he does anything to hurt her...!" He squeezed his fists. He was frustrated to know that Mai was in trouble. He counted on her to help the remaining survivors against Black's rampage.

Galina pressed her lips together at the sight of how angry Trunks was getting. ' _He seems so worried about her.'_ She thought. The female half-saiyan walked up to Trunks. "Don't worry Trunks, I'm sure she's alright." She reassured him with a faint smile.

Trunks sighed. "You're probably right." He replied still feeling guilty that he had left her.

"Come on let's go see if she's with the others." Kiwi told them.

As they headed towards the resistance base where the remaining survivors could sleep, eat, and try to recover from Black's mortal killing rampage, a few soldiers were nearby watching them. Or more precisely they were watching Goku because they thought he was Black.

The soldiers readied their fire arms.

"Is it really him?" A solider asked.

"It has to be," Another replied. "He's just trying to trick us with that bright orange gi he has on."

Ready they fired their weapons towards the pure hearted Saiyan.

"Huh?" Goku blinked seeing the giant missiles heading towards him.

"Goku!" Trunks cried out slicing the missiles with his sword.

"Damn it!" The soldiers scowled running out into the open out of hiding. "This is for our friends!" He shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Kiwi shouted at the soldiers who were in hiding. "He's not Black!"

"They thought I was Black?" Goku blinked dumbfounded. "Aw come on I'm nothing like him."

"That's for sure." Vegeta snorted in disbelief.

The soldiers lowered their weapons when they saw Trunks and Kiwi.

"It's Trunks!" One of the soldiers replied happily looking at his comrade. "Remember, at the battle of Mango Hill? He got in a good hit at Black." The soldier rushed over to Trunks in excitement. He was happy to see his hero who had fought so hard to protect his city. "Trunks, I wanted to thank you for that time."

Galina smiled a little seeing all the soldiers crowed around him. "Wow Trunks, you're a real hero to them." She told him admirably.

The half-saiyan blushed a little. "D-Do you really think so?" He asked completely modest by all the attention he was getting.

Another soldier took out an autograph card for him to sign. "Can I have your autograph?" The soldier asked excitedly.

"Well looks like your famous too." Kiwi snickered as she watched the soldiers argue on who would get the autograph.

Everyone suddenly snapped to attention when they heard one of the soldiers scream in terror. They were all ready to fight thinking that Black had found them.

"I…It's Android 21!" The soldier screamed hiding behind Trunks. "My wife died because of you!" He yelled angrily at Sai. He readied his weapon again.

Sai just raised an eyebrow seeing the soldier so mad at him. It was to be expected, his future counterpart was ruthless as 17 and 18 were in this timeline.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Goku got in the middle of them. "He's not going to hurt you, honest!" The Saiyan replied to the soldier.

"It's true," Trunks added because the soldiers would be able to believe him. "He's going to help us fight Black."

"He is?" The soldier asked and looked at Sai. "Hmmm…well I suppose your right," The soldier said. "He looks harmless, even if he's wearing the same clothes as the 21 we know."

"I heard from a report that 21 died fighting Black." Another soldier said. "So this one can't be the one we know."

"What?!" Sai was completely outraged. "I died!? But I'm supposed to be the strongest one here."

"Don't count on that." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"See, no worries!" Goku replied cheerfully. He then stepped back as the soldiers were staring at Goku. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for the big mistake in identity," The soldier apologized to Goku. "You look so much like Black…"

The older soldier looked at Vegeta. "That other guy totally has a face of a bad guy."

Goku turned to the Saiyan prince. "I think they're scared of your face, Vegeta."

"It's because of your face they're scared!" Vegeta spat back.

Kiwi face palmed knowing that this confusion in identity would take forever. "Look no one's evil here!" She shouted at the soldiers.

"Kiwi's right," Trunks reassured them. "They are Son Goku and Vegeta, my father. You already know Kiwi, and Sai, he is an android, but he won't hurt you. I can promise you that."

The soldier looked at Galina since she was remaining by Trunks's side. "Is this young lady your girlfriend?" The soldier asked. "Young love is so hard to find these days."

Galina smiled politely shaking the soldier's hand.

"It's an honor to know that people from the past will be helping us fight against Black." The other soldier said happily.

At this both Trunks and Kiwi blinked in surprise wondering how they knew that they were from the past.

"Does Mai know you're here with everyone?" Another soldier asked.

At the mention of Mai's name Trunks asked, "Mai's here? She's with you?"

The soldiers nodded.

"We found out everything from her when we found her lying here." The soldier told him. "She kept muttering things about you going to the past to save us all."

"Take us to her right now!" Trunks said with great urgency.

* * *

The resistance hideout was inside an old West City subway station. There were a lot of people and soldiers who were recovering from Black's onslaught of terror. Some soldiers had lost limbs and eyesight, others were on the brink of death. There Mai was taking care of everyone. She was glad she was able to do what she could, despite having a few bandages wrapped around her head.

"Mai!" Trunks called to her.

Mai looked over seeing Trunks, who had her hat. "Trunks…" She stammered slowly.

The boy from the future awkwardly sprinted over to her.

Kiwi shook her head, while Galina nervously watched what was going on between the two. Goku, Vegeta, and Sai just watched silently.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Trunks said relieved taking her hand. "I was really worried about you! I thought Black might have killed you or worse…!"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Mai asked cheekily. She then saw the boy tear up. "Are you crying?" She ruffled his hair with her hand. "You shouldn't cry, you idiot! You're supposed to be a man." She then saw everyone behind Trunks. "Are they the people from the past you brought to help us?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes." He told her.

Mai looked at Goku in disbelief. "You look so much like Black," She was almost frightened to approach the Saiyan.

"Don't worry about Goku, he's not going to hurt anyone here." Sai replied.

"21, you're alive too…" Mai then trailed off looking at him. "Wait, there's something different about you. You must be from the past too, right?" She smiled. She took something out from her coat pocket. It was a worn-out doll. "This belonged to your daughter," Mai told him. "She died when Black showed up.

"I had a daughter here?!" Sai exclaimed completely taken off guard.

"Isn't that your life in the past?" Mai asked. "You and 18 have a daughter."

"No…" Sai whined. "I'm all alone with no one."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "That makes the handful of us here too that are alone! Stop looking for pity!"

"You're the one who let 18 go when you saw how happy she was with Krillin." Galina told Sai. "If I was in that situation, I would have done anything to get Trunks back from someone else."

As Galina spoke, Mai looked at her. She smiled at the Saiyan girl in front of her. "So, you're Son Galina." Mai said proudly. "Trunks has told me so much about you."

"He has?!" Galina screamed. "What did he say?!"

Mai laughed. "Let's not talk about that in front of him, alright." She told Kiwi. "Come on and join us!"

"If we're going to gossip about my brother you know I'll be there!" Kiwi snickered following Mai deeper into the tunnel where the rest of the civilians were.

Trunks watched as Kiwi and Galina walked ahead of them with Mai. He was completely flabbergasted over how his sister and girlfriend were becoming such fast friends with Mai. They would hopefully be an unstoppable trio.

"I hope you're well prepared for what you've unleashed, boy." Vegeta warned his son.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Are you really that clueless, Goku?" Sai shook his head.

Trunks just smiled as he watched Mai, Kiwi, and Galina walk ahead of them and they soon followed.

"Trunks really said my name as he while he was sleeping?" Galina asked giggling a little.

"I told you he wouldn't shut up about you." Kiwi told Galina.

"That's right," Mai said with a smile. "He really does love you." She said slowly coming to terms with the fact Trunks did love Galina more than he did her. She felt guilty for sleeping Trunks knowing very well he had Galina to back to.

"How bad is it here?" Galina asked Mai. "Your down to a handful of soldiers."

Mai sadly sighed. "We are, but we are doing everything we can to try and stay one step ahead of Black. He's destroyed countless bases and people. I'm doing my best to lead this resistance and make sure the people are protected."

"You're protecting everyone!? By yourself?!" Galina was surprised to hear this, but was proud to know that there were people here willing to fight even if they weren't as strong as a Saiyan. In terms of power, even Galina couldn't measure up to the power of super saiyan God, but that never stopped her.

"I will do what I can for the people who are left in this world." Mai told her as they walked over to the only remaining survivors left.

Galina's heart sank as she saw only a handful of people left alive. The survivors were starving, cold, and tired. Children were cranky and upset that they couldn't go home. It broke her heart to see how many people were suffering.

"This is awful…" She said quietly trying to muster up the strength to speak more.

"I did all that I could for them…" Mai whimpered. "And it still wasn't enough."

"You did the best you could." Goku told her.

"Yeah you're a hero too." Galina told Mai with a smile.

A small girl wearing a tattered pink dress walked up to Mai. She held out her tiny hands holding a handkerchief.

Mai smiled at the small girl. "Thank you, Maki." She said.

The small girl named Maki smiled and then froze in terror at the site of Goku thinking he was Black. She raced back to her older brother hiding behind him.

"Great Dad," Galina sighed. "Now you're scaring the children." The female half-saiyan walked up to the children. "It's alright." She reassured them. "We're not going to hurt you." Affectionately she patted them on the head.

Trunks smiled seeing the children cheer up. "We have to protect the smiles of these children."

Galina made up her mind and she knew Trunks wouldn't like it all, neither would Goku because Chi-Chi would kill him. If there was a slim chance that everyone would have to retreat to the past, she would stay here and help take care of the people left in this timeline.

Goku and Vegeta smiled seeing how happy the survivors were with Trunks around. Vegeta proudly smiled watching his son. Goku saw this and grinned at the Saiyan prince happily.

Vegeta scowled at Goku's stupid happy grin and then walked over to the survivors.

"Move aside and make some room!" The Saiyan prince declared proudly as he took out a capsule. Pushing the button on top of the capsule he then threw it and out popped gourmet food and other necessities everyone needed here.

The survivor's mouths were watering as they saw all the different food. Food was extremely scarce in the future. Immediately they all raced for the food and began to eat.

Everyone smiled seeing how happy they were.

"I'll cook more if they run out." Galina said proudly. She had a few capsules full of ingredients if everyone ran out of food.

"Everything will end up either burning or uncooked with our old-fashioned oven." Kiwi said.

"Don't worry!" Galina replied. "I can handle it."

Mai smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this." She told them. She felt like she wasn't alone anymore when it came to help the people survive.

"This is really delicious!" A familiar voice said happily eating. To everyone's surprise they all saw Yajirobe eating. He was still alive in the future.

"Yajirobe!" Goku exclaimed. "You're alive...!"

"Goku?!" Yajirobe screamed. "What about you? I thought you croaked years ago!?" He then saw Vegeta and Galina. "Vegeta?! Galina!? You're all alive too?!"

Even Trunks was surprised to see Yajirobe alive too. "I thought you might have been killed by androids…" Trunks assumed.

"Nope, at the last moment Korin told me to leave. He gave me the last senzu bean right before the androids killed him." Yajirobe told everyone as he started crying. That meant there were no more senzu beans here at all.

"That means you've been helping everyone fight, right?" Trunks asked curiously.

"No way! I don't want to die!" Yajirobe answered while stuffing his face with food. "I just come here for the food! I have to live somehow!"

Mai looked around as she saw everyone's happy faces as they left the base. "I haven't seen their faces so happy in such a long time," She smiled at everyone from the past. "Thank you so much."

"It's a little early for thanks." Goku told her. "Real peace won't come until we've beaten Black."

Mai looked at Trunks. "Are you going to fight too?" She asked.

"Yes." Trunks answered defiantly.

"He's not going alone." Galina replied.

Trunks saw Galina's eagerness to fight with him. "Galina, maybe you should sit this one out." He told her. "Let my father, your dad, Sai, and myself handle this."

Kiwi put her hands on her hips. "And what we supposed to do here? Just wait for you to come back!?"

Galina narrowed her eyes angrily. "Absolutely not!" She shouted. "You wanted me to come here all this way to help fight! That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"But Galina…" Trunks protested because he didn't want her to get hurt or for Black to kill her.

"No but's…! We'll fight him together!" Galina continued to argue.

"Trunks you'll only be spectating." Vegeta broke up the small quarrel between the two. He then looked at Sai. "That goes for you too. I'll fight Black alone."

"You'll need our help, Vegeta!" Sai complained.

"What?!" Goku was outraged. "Lemme fight him Vegeta!"

"You had your chance!" Vegeta spat at Goku. "Give someone else the glory of defeating an enemy!"

"Father at least let me help fight," Trunks pleaded. "This is my future. Let me help."

"We might ask for your help if it becomes too dangerous," Vegeta told his son. "Until then I need you to protect the time machine," He then glanced at Galina, Kiwi, and Mai. "And them too." The Saiyan prince knew if things out of hand, he would need somebody to take care of Galina, Kiwi, and Mai, not to mention all the other survivors. "In the worst-case scenario, I want all of you to go back to the past, got it?!"

Trunks was bewildered by what his father was saying.

Vegeta turned to Goku. "Let's go Kakarott."

"Yeah!" Goku replied eagerly taking off to the sky with Vegeta to fight Black.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Mai asked.

"If Vegeta's leading this fight then we'll all be dead soon." Sai grumbled sitting down by the entrance of the base.

"I think they'll be fine." Trunks reassured everyone.

"So, they must be strong, then?" Mai asked.

"They really are!" Galina answered. "My Dad and Vegeta are the strongest warriors in our world!"

"They are the only ones who can protect our world." Kiwi said hopeful.

Trunks watched as Goku and Vegeta went to face off against Black. "They have something unique about them, something that makes me believe in them."

* * *

Black had already known Goku and company were already here from the past. He was able to sense them when they arrived. He hovered in the air searching for them.

"Two people with massive energy are on the move," He muttered to himself. "Who are they…?" He knew it wasn't Trunks.

Goku and Vegeta landed in what is supposed to be Gohan's house in the present where he lived with Videl and Hercule.

"If we're out here we won't do as much damage to the city." Goku said confidently.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy…" Vegeta replied folding his arms across his chest. The two saiyans then sensed Black's gigantic ki.

"He's here!" Goku saw Black standing over them in midair.

"You two again?" Black scowled. "Why are you here? I thought I destroyed the time machine."

"Let me tell you one thing…!" Vegeta declared to Black as he transformed into a super saiyan 2. The proud prince wasn't going to just go full super saiyan blue yet to stop him. He wanted to see what Black was capable of. "I will take you down!"

"Do you really think you stop me?" Black mocked.

Vegeta growled angrily. "We didn't come here to chat!" The saiyan prince lunged at Black ramming his fist into Black's face.

Black easily caught Vegeta's punch with his hand throwing him over his shoulder.

Vegeta touched down to the ground behind Black and then rammed his foot into Black's chest, raising his ki higher.

Black still on the defensive retaliated by blocking all of Vegeta's punches and kicks with his arms.

"Hey, come on Vegeta!" Goku shouted getting bored. "Hurry it up! I want my turn too!" He whined. "I thought we were going to fight him together!"

"I lost my patience the second I saw his face!" Vegeta sneered.

"Perfect," Black grinned. "I was getting bored of fighting Trunks over and over." The doppleganger of Goku then balled his fists as his ki started to rise. The ground beneath his feet started to tremble as a gold aura surrounded him, just like Vegeta. Black too could go super saiyan.

"Hn, blonde hair…!" Vegeta scowled.

"Of course, he'd be able to go super saiyan also!" Goku frowned.

Black rushed at Vegeta as the saiyan prince tried to block and took to the air so Black wouldn't hit him. Black grinned seeing Vegeta trying to escape. "That won't save you!" He fired a kamehameha beam at Vegeta.

Vegeta flew passed the blast and headed straight for Black tackling him into the ground. The blast had hit an abandoned building which caused dust to appear around them.

Goku watched in anticipation for his turn as Black and Vegeta continued to fight. Neither one of them was winning or losing. They were on par with each other's strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

"Do you feel that?!" Galina stood up from where she was sitting.

Mai had a set of binoculaurs so she could see the fight. She gasped in surprise seeing Black as a super saiyan. "Black has blonde hair, just like Vegeta!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Trunks gasped. "He can go super saiyan too?!"

"Great more super saiyans, just what we all need." Sai groaned.

"We have to help them!" Trunks was ready to leave and then remembered what Vegeta had told him. "Please stay here." He urged Galina, Kiwi, and Mai. He looked at Sai. "Come on let's go."

Trunks and Sai took to the air as the girls were left behind.

"Who does he think he is leaving us behind!?" Kiwi was outraged. True she was nowhere near Black's power, but right now she was the strongest human here. She reached into her pocket taking out a capsule which had an assortment of weapons hand crafted herself in what was left of Bulma's lab in the future. She pushed a button on top of the capsule throwing it to the ground.

"When did you have to make all those?!" Mai exclaimed taking a rifle from the pile of weapons.

"I've had a lot of free time on my hand." Kiwi grinned.

"I'm with you, Kiwi!" Galina agreed transforming into a super saiyan.

"Be careful!" Mai urged them. She had to stay here for the survivors.

Galina and Kiwi nodded taking to the air following the strong ki and path of destruction that was going on because of the fight.

Vegeta caught his breath getting winded from the fight.

"Don't disappoint me," Black sneered at the prince. "You were just starting to get entertaining."

Vegeta shouted. "You haven't seen what my power is capable of!" The proud prince despite being goaded into transforming powered up into his super saiyan blue form.

Black mockingly applauded Vegeta. "Magnificent," He mocked. "So that's the form of the warrior race wielding the energy of the Gods." With ease he appeared right in front of Vegeta, without him detecting any of Black's ki. Black extended his fingers out trailing them above his neck with a sadistic grin. "You've trained well. But you're only mortal after all."

Vegeta jumped back in surprise to get away from Black being creepy on him. _He got that close in an instant?!_ The proud prince thought gritting his teeth. _He's gotten stronger than when he fought Kakarott… but does he can go blue?_ He wondered if Black could go blue as well.

"I see, no wonder Trunks couldn't handle you." Vegeta said with a disgusted sneer. "By the way if you have Kakarott's body doesn't that mean you can go blue too? Let's settle this match in our ultimate forms."

Black remained silent as he heard Vegeta's challenge.

"What's wrong!?" Vegeta goaded as he flew at Black ramming his fist into his stomach. "Just go blue already! Otherwise you'll be dead before you know it!" He continued punching Black with his full power ramming him into several buildings.

"Man, seeing Vegeta punch some one that has my face sure is weird." Goku groaned. He then saw Trunks and Sai. "Trunks! Sai, what are you doing here?"

"We want to help!" Trunks told him. "I know my father told us to stay behind, but we're not going to do that!"

"That's right we're needed here." Sai added.

"Aww does that mean I won't get a chance to fight him again," Goku whined and then became serious. "He did call Vegeta a mortal."

"Mortal?" Trunks repeated. "The way he talks, do you think Black's identity is a god like Zamasu?"

"Hmm…maybe." Goku thought about it and then turned his attention back to the fight.

Vegeta was on the offensive and had Black pinned against a broken building. The saiyan prince began pummeling him with his fists.

"That body of yours, from the surface down to every last cell is a body built upon fierce and consistent battles and training! Its wasted on the likes of you!" Vegeta sneered.

Black remained silent as Vegeta continued to hitting him. He wasn't even phased at all by Vegeta's words _. You'll soon find out what real power is you insignificant mortal_ He allowed Vegeta to keep hitting him while he conserved his ki.

"Only a naïve idiot like Kakarott could bring out that body's potential!" Vegeta roared. "That's what a Saiyan is!" He smashed Black's skull with his fists causing him to crash to the ground.

"He did it!" Trunks cheered for his father.

"Aww, did we miss the fight already." Galina showed up with Kiwi armed to the teeth with weapons.

"I knew we should have followed sooner." Kiwi frowned.

Black crawled out of the rubble dusting his clothes off as Vegeta hovered above him. He spotted everyone with Goku.

 _A female saiyan?_ He thought as he saw Galina as a super saiyan. He took note of the burst of gold aura surrounding her. He grinned. _This is going to be interesting._ He turned his attention back to Vegeta.

 _What was that I just felt?_ Vegeta thought as he saw Black's ki rise a little.

Black flew at Vegeta kicking him hard in the stomach causing the saiyan prince to gall back against the ground.

"Father!" Trunks cried out.

Vegeta got up from the ground glaring at Black.

"You did well for a mortal," Black smirked. "Let me show you something as a reward."

"What…" Vegeta gasped as he and everyone else felt the entire planet trembling underneath him.

"W-What is he doing!?" Sai gasped as he fell over from the ground shaking.

No one was prepared to see what was going to happen. A bright pink aura surrounded Black as the skies were blanketed in an ominous dark ki.

"H-He's transforming…?!" Kiwi shrieked moving back dropping her weapons.

"His color…" Trunks stammered staying close to Kiwi and Galina to protect them in case Black went after them. "Changed to pink…?"

"Everyone make no mistake he is incredibly powerful right now!" Goku urged them.

"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief as he and everyone else saw Black with pink hair and eyes and a dangerous aura surrounded him.

"Look at this color," Black mused. "Isn't it beautiful?" He was completely full of himself right now. "If I were to give it a name matching your tastes, it would be..Rosé." He smirked. "Super Saiyan Rosé." He let out a chilling laugh as everyone gaped at his power. He floated into the air ready to strike down everyone. "At least I have made Son Goku powers my own!" He looked directly at Goku. "Son Goku, rejoice! Through me, you will reach this zenith of beauty. No mere mortal can understand the power I have. You're all mere mortals. To understand the nobility of the words I proclaim is beyond you. My aspirations! My beauty!" He continued monologuing. "Yes! Everything that is this being I am! It is utterly…majestic–!" He suddenly felt a fist slam into his cheek.

"Galina...!" Trunks screamed.

The female half saiyan was getting sick of his narcissistic speech.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Kiwi cried out.

Black sneered because he was not able to sense her since her ki was extremely weaker than his. "You truly are a saiyan." He grinned easily grabbing her fist.

Galina grunted as she tried to overpower Black's godly ki with her fist. She gritted her teeth angrily glaring at him.

"It would be a shame to kill you, you're no more than just a sweet dessert" Black smirked raising the half saiyan in midair with just by holding onto her fist. "You should know your place!" He rammed his knee into her stomach. "On the table…with bread!"

Galina gasped for air getting the super saiyan knocked out of her as she felt Black's knee hit her.

"Galina!" Trunks screamed. "Let her go, Black!" He started to raise his ki.

Black enjoyed seeing Trunks upset, in fact he was getting off on it. Carelessly, Black released Galina and watched her plummet to the ground and then fired a ki blast at her.

Trunks flew into the air catching Galina in his arms. "Galina…!?" He cried out in concern as she laid in his arms unconscious. "Say something!" He then saw the ki blast coming straight at them. Little did Trunks know as he held Galina in his arms, he was slowly healing her. He had subconsciously learned this ability during his training from the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta got in the way of the blast knocking it away with his hand. "Black!" He shouted. "Did you forget! Your opponent is right here!"

Black looked at Vegeta. "Don't you understand, your role is over now."

"What?!" Vegeta angrily seethed squeezing his fist in frustration.

"Learn when you back down 'curtain raiser'." Black grinned in amusement watching Vegeta get angry.

"Curse you…!" Vegeta flew at Black with rage trying to punch him, but Black was a lot quicker now.

"Impudent fool." Black sneered launching his fist at Vegeta, but the saiyan prince was able to catch Black's fist.

Black powered up raising his ki more, but Vegeta squeezed Black's fist sucker punching him in the jaw and then assaulted him with more punches. "Shatter into pieces...!" The saiyan prince declared as Black went flying.

Black smirked as he felt Vegeta coming at him. He created a ki blade from admist his hand and stabbed Vegeta straight through his armor.

"Vegeta!" Kiwi screamed.

"Wh-What the hell…?!" Vegeta gasped.

Black enjoyed seeing Vegeta suffer. He wanted to go after the prince's ego some more. "I called you a 'curtain raiser' before, I take it back," He maliciously smirked. "You're more of an appetizer, Vegeta. An exquisite appetizer."

"Y-You bastard…!" Vegeta gasped losing his super saiyan blue form as Black pulled out his ki sword from the prince's body.

"Father!" Trunks screamed as he held Galina in his arms. "Take Galina and go back to the base."

"What?!" Kiwi shouted as she fumbled trying to hold onto Galina since the female half saiyan was taller than her "I can't just leave."

"It's not safe for you here! Go now!" Trunks ordered his sister.

As much as Kiwi didn't want to admit it, Trunks was right, this was no place for her or any one for that matter.

"Thanks to the so-called appetizer I have grown stronger!" Black triumphantly grinned. "Now, I shall feast on the main dish and rise to even greater heights!" He set his sight on Goku. Just the thought of fighting Goku made his heart race.

Goku looked back at everyone. "You need to get out of here now, all of you go!" He transformed into a super saiyan blue and faced off against Black.

"Do you want to have a taste of this power too?" Black grinned at Goku.

"I'm not the one who's going to lose here!" Goku shouted firing ki blasts at Black.

Black easily deflected the ki blasts with his sword. Goku was just stalling trying to give everyone a chance to escape. But what Goku didn't expect was how strong Black had gotten every time he fought someone.

Goku yelled as Black knocked him into the ground. The pure hearted saiyan slowly sat up as he saw Black ready to fire a Kamehameha beam at him.

"Crap! Even Goku can't beat him." Sai yelled. "We're all going to be doomed!"

"That's enough." A voice spoke from nowhere.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who said that.

"I will not allow you to act as you like any more than that." A time rift opened up in the middle of the sky to reveal Zamasu. He touched down landing beside Black.

"I thought Black and Zamasu were the same person…!" Trunks gasped.

"We had a deal Black," Zamasu said to his partner in killing mortals. "I would be the one to kill Son Goku."

* * *

 **There you have it everyone, I hope this update was worth the wait. I only used some parts of the manga where Black goes super saiyan because the manga turned him into a little bitch when Zamasu showed up lol. I wanted to maintain Black's bad ass persona.**

 **Please don't ask me when I will update because truthfully I don't know when I'll be able to update. I am glad everyone enjoys this story, I love writing it too, only when I have the spare time to.**

 **Review :D**


End file.
